Power
by Starstorm2112-2
Summary: Power is absolute. Strength is necessary. That is the mind set of one Izuku Midoriya. After losing his mother to a villain, Izuku Midoriya was left in the caring hands of the Principal of U.A and some of the students with only one goal in mind. Avenge his mother's death.
1. Chapter 1

***?'s P.O.V***

I need... to be better.

*BOOM* *BOOM*

I need... to be stronger.

*BZZZT*

I need... to be smarter.

*FWOOSH*

I don't need the others...

*TINK* *TINK*

The others... won't help me accomplish my goal.

*Fwump* *Fwump*

I need to accomplish this myself...

*TSS* *TSS*

The only person I can rely on...

*Pop* *Pop* *Pop*

The only person that can accomplish my goal...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Is me!

"Anymore and you'll blow out your voice."

... I stopped using my Quirk. "Shota."

"You've been at this for 3 hours straight. Even Mic couldn't scream that long, or he shouldn't." Shota explained as he handed me a bottle of water. "You're making decent headway."

"Decent... isn't good enough." I stated, before moving the bottle into the recycling bin. "I have 48 powers, 47 if you exclude One for All. I need to train those 47 to be the best they can be, and I only had 3 days to train 29 of them."

"Your Quirk allows you to permanently copy another Quirk and add it into your repertoire. However it starts off weak, not to mention any negative effects the Quirk has on your body stays when you swap, and as you've figured out, you can only have up to 50 at a time, and to top it all off, using multiple Quirks at a time hurts your head."

"I've grown used to using at most... 10 powers art once, 13 is pushing it." I stated.

"As of right now, you have 47 and that oaf's power." Shota explained.

"It's a powerful Quirk to be sure, but only 18 of the Quirks in my arsenal have been trained. Not to mention some of the student's Quirks are useless to me, or similar to others, it all came down to which ones has the higher ceilings of improvement. Take Kirishima's Hardening vs Tetsutetsu's Steel for example, while Kirishima can improve the durability of his hardening, Tetsutetsu can improve the durability and strength of his Steel, by eating more irons, based on my observations anyway. Not to mention Steel has higher resistances to heat and immunity to freezing, while Kirishima doesn't have such luxury, based on his fight with Todoroki. Kirishima's Hardening is exceptional against physical attacks, terrible against anything elemental. As opposed to Tetsutetsu's Steel, which is good against physical, excellent against elemental, and projectiles like Aoyama's Navel Laser."

"Seems you still have your motor-mouth habit."

...

...

"Well what you said was correct. Tetsutetsu's Quirk was a better long term solution."

"But that's not all." I said while I pulled out my notebook, "In each and every one of the students, in both 1-A and 1-B, there are things that hold them back. Whether it'd be Quirk obstacles... or personal obstacles. For example, Koda is too shy to talk. Tetsutetsu, Satou, and Bakugou are all offense and no defense, and Ojirou's attacks are too simplistic... or 'Normal'. Just to name the most obvious ones. Those obstacles are what stopping them from advancing to the next level... their loss. Because I won't fall for those traps."

...

...

"Nezu has corrupted you."

"It was necessary, I will find them, whoever they are... and throw them to the depths of Tartarus."

"... And then after you accomplish your goal?" Shota asked, "You told me you don't want to become a hero forever, so what's your goal afterwards?"

...

...

"I was lucky to have a power as limitless as this one, and I was lucky to have all of you to train me to use it properly." I said while holding up my right hand, "However. There will come a time where the world won't need heroes. There will be a purse snatching or a robbery, but crime will reach an all time low... that the world won't need heroes as much as they do now, or did a decade ago. That's something people who want to become heroes... don't think about. They don't think... what do I do after my work is done? So for me? Well... Chiyo wanted me to become the next Recovery Girl... her words not mine, so a medical license would be nice. And Naomasa wants me to become a detective, so there's that-"

"Mumbling again."

"... Get used to it." I replied.

"Well you're right... that is something no one but you thinks about. Maybe you can replace me when I retire-"

"I can only do so much Shota."

"Don't get smart with me, I'm still your teacher."

"Right right sorry." I said before walking towards the exit.

...

...

They took me in and trained me to be the best... I can't let that be for nothing.

...

"I'm telling you! He's lazy!" Hagakure is complaining about me. Good. "He doesn't attend class, and the one time he did, he didn't do jack anything during the combat training! All he did was sit there with his stupid hand held. Leaving me with all of the work!"

"... I must admit I did not wish to win that way." Yaoyorozu as well.

Soon a bunch of voices I recognize agreed. "Not to mention, unhinged. Remember how he reacted when I went into his room?" You deserved that Ashido...

"To be fair, you did barge into his room without knocking in anyway shape or form. What if he was naked or something?" Tokage asked.

"Either way, it's a bummer... he has such fluffy looking hair and a baby face... why do all of the good guys always have bad traits." Not... what I expected, but it works.

Well, no point in listening in, time to return to my roo-

"It's unbecoming of a hero to talk bad about your classmates." Of course Shiozaki would speak out against it.

"But he deserves it! He was lazy-"'

"What makes you think it was laziness and nothing else?"

"W-Well he was just playing his video games-"

"Did you not notice how he was yawning during breakfast? Or how he's hardly here after school?"

"N-No..."

"Then don't assume he's lazy."

"... Fine."

...

...

She didn't need to do that, but it's fine.

...

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Someone's knocking...

I paused the game, and got up to open the door... revealing Shiozaki standing in the doorway in a nightgown. "Good evening Midoriya." She greeted with a bow.

"Good evening Shiozaki... did you need something?" I asked... as she held out a basket... is that a cactus?

"I have come bearing gifts." She stated.

"... Why?"

"Well... I just wanted you to know... that you shouldn't let negative perceptions get to you."

...

...

"After hearing negative things for so long... you grow callous to them."

"... I see." She responded... before handing me the basket full of assorted sweets and a case... and the cactus. "Anyway, I need to continue studying, goodbye."

And then... she left. Leaving me with the basket... and the cactus. I set them down and pulled out my phone.

*Bzz* *Bzz* *Click*

"Yes? Izuku?"

"Nezu... I... have a question."

"Well ask away."

...

...

"How does one take care of a cactus?"

...

*Creak* *Creak* *Tssss*

My daily routine. Wake up 5:00, execute my daily exercises, shower at 6:00, finish at 6:10, eat breakfast while the others are doing their morning workouts... or sleeping till 7, then... use Foresight to see if there is anything that will happen today.

Foresight allows me to see any future moves the person you are viewing will do for the foreseeable future. It only lasts for an hour, and requires a 24 hour cool down before I can use it again. All I need to do is touch someone and looked at them dead in the eyes... and I can see their future. I can't use it on myself... I tried. Uncle Sasaki said the future I see of other people is written in stone, and it can't change... he's tried... numerous times.

And the person I bumped into... was Shiozaki.

"Oh, good morning Midoriya." She said with a bow... before heading to the baths. Then I saw it... her future.

Media, election of some kind, lunch, stampede of students, her watching me talk to Shota and Vlad, both 1-A and 1-B going on buses, USJ, villains appear, warp villain spreads us out, Shiozaki lands in water zone, they escape and swim to the edge, black muscle monster smashes Shota's face into the ground, hand villain rushes to Shiozaki, dust, and finally... black.

Black... means death. Shiozaki will die if I don't do anything to stop it. Clearly I saw the future and told Mr. King and Shota about it... which resulted in them bringing both classes to the USJ. What if I don't tell them about the attack? Then it's a 50/50 chance it's 1-A or 1-B, and even if I did, I won't be there to save Shiozaki if it's 1-B, and someone else might die if it's 1-A. And if I do tell them and 1-A and 1-B goes... then I don't know where I end up. I could be teleported somewhere completely different. And apparently neither Shota nor Mr. King want to cancel the USJ trip for... whatever reason!

...

...

I can change the future... by ending it before it happens. It happens at lunch, that much is certain. I have Ectoplasm's Clone Quirk. I can make a clone of myself and make sure Shota nor Vlad are none the wiser. And then...

I'll have to end the villain attack before they get to the USJ. Then I can slip in with the clone and they will be none the wiser.

Basing all of this off of absolutely nothing. I'm assuming this all takes place right after lunch. The USJ is about 3 kilometers from U.A. The bus ride that goes from U.A to the USJ, would take 15-20 minutes. Including the explanation and any questions they have, as well as loading the bus. 20 whole minutes to beat the villains and swap out the clone for myself. Ignoring the fact that I will be bruised and tired as all get out, I'll have to push through it.

Out of the 48 Quirks I have... 29 hadn't been trained at all. And out of the 19 Quirks that had been trained... only 5 are useful towards other people, and not in a combat sense. The remaining 14 are useful in a combat sense. Maybe 12 depending on the terrain we'll fight at, or other factors. Either way, I have some weapons at my disposal. The muscular monster, the hand villain, and the warp villain are the biggest threats. One is obvious, one is annoying, and one is... basically one that turns people to dust. How long is unknown, either way it will happen. However it's not a transformation Quirk... so Erasure should work on him. Okay... I can do this.

I have to do this, I owe her that much.

...

*Creak* *CREAK* *SLAM*

I'm in... it's 12:45. Lunch has just ended.

*Click*

Lights... meaning the trap has been sprung. A purple wormhole has been opened, as numerous villains crawled out. None of them stood out to me, but the biggest threats exited last. The muscular monster, the hand villain, and finally the mist villain.

"So it seems a kid walked into the bear cave." The mist villain said as he warped in front of me, "Greetings... we are the League of Villains. I take it you're a part of U.A?"

"Correct, I knew about your attack since this morning."

...

...

"So a future sight Quirk?"

"We'll roll with that." I replied, as he quirked an eyebrow... at least I assume, his eyes shifted so that's about all I can figure out.

"I see... well our goal is to kill the Symbol of Peace. However, he is not here at the moment. So it would be proper if you left-"

*FWOOSH*

"GHH-"

*SLAM*

"I'm afraid I can't leave, not just yet." I said as I began walking down the steps, "I have a future sight Quirk, meaning I know what will happen if I don't stop you right here right now..." I said as I walked down to the main plaza.

"So let's get this over with."

...

***No One's P.O.V* *Back at the Bus***

As Midoriya loosely predicted, 1-A and 1-B are headed towards the USJ. Each of them have their own separate class buses.

"I always speak my mind Midoriya." As is the case with Tsuyu Asui talking to the clone Midoriya stationed in the class.

...

...

"Hello? She's talking to you dude." Ashido muttered, only for the clone to not look up. "Jerk..."

"Oh well, what I needed to say wasn't importa-"

"Stop the bus!" Aizawa ordered as the bus driver slammed on the breaks with a loud screech, jostling the students slightly.

"W-What happened sir?" Asui asked, as Aizawa squinted in the distance. His anger flaring as he saw who kicked off of the building. He sharply turned and began walking towards the back of the bus, "Sir what's wrong-"

*FWIP*

Aizawa wrapped his scarf around the clone... and pulled, hard. The scarf flew through the clone... and then it disappeared. The handheld crashing onto the floor. "W-What?!"

"I should have realized it when he had this dark blue 2DS XL." Aizawa said as he crushed the 3DS under his heel, "He only uses his Hylian Shield Variant."

"S-Sir, how do you know about that fact?"

"Doesn't matter." He growled as walked back towards the driver, "Step on it, we need to get to the USJ as quickly as possible."

"Y-Yes sir!" The driver yelled as he floored it on the gas. Aizawa then pulled out his phone.

"Vlad tell your bus driver to speed it up. We have to get to the USJ as fast as we can!"

"Why do we- got it." Vlad King said before hanging up, Aizawa dialed another number.

"Thirteen are you at the USJ yet?!"

"I'm almost there, I saw it too."

"Get there as fast as you can." Aizawa said before turning off his phone.

"Sir! As class rep I must know what's-"

"This has nothing to do with you."

"But sir-"

"Nothing. To do with you." He growled... as Yaoyorozu slumped back into her seat.

'You better be okay. I'm not going to be the one who has to fulfill your promise.'

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

*WHAM*

"Ghh!" H-He's tough!

*SLAM*

H-He's as strong as Toshinori!

"GRAAAH!"

It's... impossible.

*FWOOSH* *WHAM* *CRASH*

"Nomu! He has too many spells for a level 5 enemy! Kill him!" 'Shigaraki' ordered as the Nomu rushed towards me.

I'm sorry... Mom-

"Midoriya!"

*Fwip* *Fwoosh* *SLAM*

W-What?

"Are you alright Midoriya?!" S-Shiozaki?!

"What are you... ngh! What are you doing here?"

"Mr. King and Mr. Aizawa said not to go inside, but I had to make sure you are okay-"

"Nomu! Kill the brats!"

"GRAAAHH!"

H-He's coming! I.. have to protect her, I have to risk it!

"M-Midoriya-"

*RIIIIP*

"RECIPRO BURST!" I have to use it, 100% of One for All and Tensei's Recipro Burst.

*FWOOSH* *WHAM*

I-I have to push through the pain! My left leg next while it's staggered!

*WHAM*

I planted my mangled legs onto the ground and surged 100% of One for All through my fist and punched the Nomu square in the chest.

"GRAAAH!"

I-It's not enough! I... I have to add more fire power. This could blow my cover... but I have to use an explosion!

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

"Ghh! Ghh!" I can feel my bones cracking with each explosion I unleash, but one more should do it!

*BOOOOM*

Come on!

*BOOOOM*

COME ON!

*BOOOOM*

"GO AWAY!"

*BOOOOOOOOOM*

"GRAAAAAAaaaaaa!"

*BOOM*

I-It's gone... I... did it.

That was... the worst one liner... ever.

...

...

...

"Nggh... Huh? There's the florescent light I know so well..."

"About time you woke up." Chiyo muttered, "Let me just preface this by saying you had 5 broken ribs, a concussion, broke both of your legs, made them worse by standing on them, broke your right arm, strained your left by unleashing numerous explosions, and to top it all off suffered from Quirk Exhaustion!"

"... That, sounds problematic."

"It is!" Chiyo yelled, before sighing, "You saw the future, and yet you didn't say anything about it. You could have told us-"

"I saw the future where that happened. Shigaraki would have disintegrated Shiozaki, and I still owe her."

"...*Sigh* That oaf has ruined you."

"... Shota said the same thing about Nezu."

"Oh did he now?"

"Oh hello." I greeted as he climbed up onto the bed.

"What you did was reckless and dangerous." He said, "But it also left with no casualties. Most of the students are concerned about you however."

"Doesn't matter."

"I figured that's what you'd say." Nezu said before sighing, "You are cleared to go, however the USJ trips have been delayed to improve security and rebuild the USJ, but the students are talking about you."

"Great..." I muttered before getting out of bed.

I'll just have to sneak past them.

...

***Meanwhile***

"Sensei... this brat ruined everything!" Shigaraki whined as he scratched his neck in a frenzy, "He beat Nomu... and had multiple powers!"

"... Is that so?" 'Sensei' asked.

"Shigaraki is right sir. That kid was able to utilize the Quirks of Eraserhead, Ingenium, and others I don't recognize."

...

...

"This is an interesting development." 'Sensei' commented, "While the loss of the Nomu is unfortunate, we've gained some information. Keep your held held high Tomura Shigaraki, for you will have another opportunity to make a statement."

"... Nggh!" Shigaraki growled before storming off, as Kurogiri continued to wipe down an already clean glass... bar tending in this empty bar was all he could do at the moment. The screen turned off, leaving 'Sensei' to his thoughts.

'... Let's see how you improve from this.'

*End of Chapter*

...

(A/N: I've re-written this chapter like 7 times and while it's still clusterfucky, it's waaaaaaayyyy less clusterfucky as the other 6 tries. And I hereby declare clusterfucky to be a new word, but it on Webster's Dictionary.

Anyway back to the story.

Of course my 3rd person could use some work, I rarely used 3rd person, and I'm trying to use it more often, but to avoid making this story an incoherent mess I'll be adding more 3rd person moments throughout the story. So forgive me but people don't learn calculus in a day.

So to avoid wasting another day I'm just going to throw this out there. I apologize if this chapter is a pain to read, but I guarantee you that this chapter will be the only one that's difficult to read, I have a lot of ideas with this story, some cannon complacent, some original... unless somehow I predict what will happen later in the manga... if that's the case then I want royalties. Or to not be sued... please?


	2. Chapter 2

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Bu du do do, do do do dododo! Bu du do do, do do do dododo-"

*Click*

...

...

Hmm- Nggh! I'm... still sore. Well... no point in complaining.

I forced myself out of bed, pushed through my exercises, took a shower, and headed to Training Ground Alpha.

...

***Meanwhile***

"The police interrogated the villains that were left behind. They said they were a part of the 'League of Villains' led by one Tomura Shigaraki. They also talked about the creature, called 'Nomu' and how he has numerous different Quirks." Aizawa stated.

"Hmm... so the villains are banding together." Principal Nezu said, "Tragic, but not unexpected."

"Regardless... I wish Izuku didn't have to get involved." Thirteen muttered.

"Speaking of, what are we going to do about Izuku?" Aizawa asked.

"He pushed himself with One for All too far, all to save Shiozaki." All Might, in his deflated form said, "Even with his knowledge of 'Full Cowling' as he called it, he reverted back to his old methods to take down that villain. To think... that villain he defeated could withstand his limit of 45% of One for All."

"Not to mention Shiozaki knows about his powers. We are lucky that she's the only one."

"Speaking of... shouldn't we be concerned that she might tell her classmates about Izuku's power?"

"For now, we must focus on Izuku's development. Right now he's our powerful asset, and now that this 'League of Villains' know about Izuku's abilities, he will be a bigger target." Cementoss explained.

...

...

"Or maybe we should use this to our advantage..." Snipe spoke out.

"Explain?" Ectoplasm asked.

"If the League knows about Izuku's power... then we should show it off. Show them his abilities... live in front of everyone."

"You're not suggesting that Izuku uses his full power during the Sports Festival." All Might muttered.

"What other choice do we have?" Snipe asked, "The League caught us with our pants down, so let's show them what we're made of."

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado?!" Midnight asked, "We've kept Izuku out of the spotlight and trained him in the shadows. Now that he has gained powers he likes, untrained powers at that, you want him to show off? You treat every situation like a contest of measuring di-"

"That's enough, Ms. Midnight." Principal Nezu said, "As much as I don't wish to have Izuku show off until he's ready. I'm afraid we have no choice."

"But sir-"

"However, he still has to prepare for Midterms. As for training."

*Bleep* *BOOM* *BZZT*

The screen showed Midoriya, letting off massive explosions, gripping an electric generator, letting out waves of fire and ice, shooting acid into a wall, whacking earphone jacks into a wall, and shooting out scales, all the while blasting lasers out of his stomach, levitating numerous shards of debris, shooting off horns from his head, and blowing air walls in front of him.

"He's been at this since this morning. It's currently 8:14 at night." Principal Nezu stated, "As we... and the students know, he rarely goes to class. He uses the time that he would have wasted from attending class to train."

"He's in pain." Thirteen pointed out, "He's taking the loss at the USJ personally, thinking he wasn't strong enough to protect that girl, not without breaking himself."

"Should we stop this?" Present Mic asked, voicing his own opinion for the first time in this meeting.

"As much as I would like to... he refuses to stop." Principal Nezu stated, "He's determined to get stronger, always has been. Even if it breaks his body, he strongly believes he will come out stronger. This has been going on for 10 years, he knows he's feeling pain and the effects of over using his Quirks... but he doesn't care."

...

...

'I... just want you to be happy.' Midnight thought to herself seeing her nephew push himself towards the edge, as Nezu turned off the screen.

"... So we're still going through with the Sports Festival?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes, the administration want to ease the press that the attack was a one time incident, and we are taking actions to make sure that will be a one time incident." Principal Nezu explained.

"... Sounds like they're covering their asses." Aizawa muttered with annoyance.

"... That's because they are." Principal Nezu replied, "But it'll give the students an insight on each other's abilities, and the pros who want to take them in for the Work Studies."

...

...

"Fine, I'll tell them on Monday." Aizawa relented.

"And with that... meeting is adjourned.

...

"So this is where he goes after hours." Shiozaki muttered to herself, as she stood before a building that... to the unaware, looks abandoned. Vines are growing along the walls, and the sign faded... but barely readable. 'Training Ground Alpha'. "Good place to do some private training, Mr. King didn't mention this place. Either way, I must repay him for saving me... and telling him to never do it again." She told herself as she took her basket full of assorted goods and reached for the handle.

Nothing prepared her for what came out of the door.

*BOOOM* *BZZT* *FWOOSH*

"T-THIS IS TOO LOUD!" Shiozaki yelled, "BUT I MUST PRESS ON!"

She pushed her way towards the epicenter of the noise, the noise growing larger in volume as she pushed.

...

...

Until it stopped.

"What are you doing here Shiozaki?" Midoriya asked, putting on an impressive front of him not looking worn out or tired.

"HELLO MIDORIYA! I'M HERE TO REPAY YOU FOR SAVING ME AT THE USJ! AND TO TELL YOU TO NOT DO IT AGAIN... PLEASE?!"

'Damaged hearing... she probably didn't hear me but said what she was doing because she saw me looking at her.' Midoriya thought before creating a notebook and a pen. The notebook was wavy, and the pen was leaking from the end. 'I'm reaching my voltage limit, even with 5 days worth of intense training... due to it being extremely useful but dangerously risky.' He thought before writing his message.

"WHAT ARE YOU WRITING?!"

Midoriya ignored her question and showed her the notebook, "**Can you extend your hand?**"

"OH OF COURSE!" She yelled before handing him her right hand, Midoriya gently took it and delivered a small kiss to the back of her hand... only for her to swiftly pull it back.

"W-WHY DID YOU- Oh, why was I yelling... and why am I... so... tired?"

Shiozaki started to fall forward... only for Midoriya to rush over to catch her and the basket before either hit the ground.

...

...

The trip back to the dorms just got a whole lot harder.

...

...

...

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"... Good Morning lor-" Shiozaki muttered, before taking in her surroundings. "This... isn't my roo- A note?"

Shiozaki leaned over and picked up the note, "Good morning. You fell asleep from exhaustion, I don't have a firm grasp on that Quirk yet... I need to train it more. Anyway, I couldn't leave you in your room. I checked your front pockets and sweater for your key card and found nothing, I assumed it was in your back pocket... and I didn't want to touch you there while you were unconscious. So I let you sleep in my room for tonight. Don't worry, I wash the sheets every day at lunch hour. -IM." Shiozaki read aloud, before looking around his room.

While Ashido forced 1-A and 1-B into a 'Room King' competition, it was cut short when she barged into Midoriya's room.

Needless to say... it did not go well.

...

***Flashback***

"Alright! Time for the first ever Room King competition!" Ashido exclaimed as she rushed upstairs, "First room is MIDORIYA'S!"

*SLAM* *FWIP* *THUNK*

"A-AH?!" Ashido exclaimed in shock, as she fell on her back, before standing back up and looking extremely angry, "W-What the hell Midoriya?! You could have killed me!"

"Midoriya!" The Vice Class Rep, Tenya Iida barged into his room, "That was incredibly dangerous! Apologize at once-"

"He's not the one who should apologize."

"But Mr. Aizawa-"

"As you can see..." Aizawa said as he pried the knife off of the wall, a few pink hairs fell to the ground, "He made sure to not hit you, just scrape off some hairs."

"It was just a blind shot!"

"Oh really?" Mr. Aizawa asked, as he tossed the knife at Midoriya as hard as he could.

*Fwip*

Only for him to catch it, eyes still glued to the T.V. "So you were never in any danger. And besides... have you ever heard of 'Knocking'?"

...

...

"Fine." Ashido said before walking away with a huff, Iida on the other hand, bowed before Midoriya.

"I truly apologize for jumping to conclusions Midoriya!"

"... Don't worry about it." Midoriya replied before grabbing the flagpole for a 1-Up.

...

Due to it being cut short, Shiozaki didn't get a chance to look at his room. And it's just about what she predicted.

Aside from the cactus that sat on his shelf, the room was littered with video games. Shelves of different games from different consoles littered the room. And she has an inkling suspicion that this isn't his full collection. But the objects that caught her eyes... were the figurines. Specifically, 4 that were specifically different from the others. Mostly due to the fact that they were made of... yarn?

To satiate her curiosity, she reached over to grab the pink one. "It... is yarn." She confirmed as she gave the nose a soft squeeze. It's... 100% yarn. And it was absolutely adorable.

*Knock* *Knock*

"You may come in." Shiozaki said instinctively... before realizing she wasn't in her room, but it was too late to retract that mistake.

*Click* *Creak*

"You're awake." Midoriya said as he placed a steaming bowl of porridge, decorated meticulously with banana slices, blueberries, raspberries, and strawberries. "I hope it's to your liking, I'm not knowledgeable with berries."

"Oh it's quite alright." Shiozaki said as she ate a spoonful of porridge, "It's cooked perfectly."

"I'm glad." Midoriya replied as she set her bowl aside.

"However, I must ask... what happened last night?" Shiozaki asked.

"... You walked into my training. It blew your ears out, so I healed you. You fell asleep so I carried you here." Midoriya explained, before handing her a small box, "I recommend you put these on next time you come. Earplugs, 100% soundproof."

"Oh thank you." Shiozaki thanked, before she remembered, "Oh my gift! What happened to it?"

"It's right next to the other one." Midoriya said pointing to the pair of baskets right next to the cactus.

'How did I miss that?' Shiozaki thought, "Well that's to thank you for protecting me at the USJ... and don't do it again... please."

"But I haven't repaid you for the basket, the rosary, and the cactus." Midoriya stated.

"But you didn't have to- Wait a moment..." She muttered, "You saving me at the USJ... wasn't you repaying me?" She asked... as Midoriya looked to the right of him.

"It's... complicated. The answer is... no, I had a gift planned out for you, but now I have to get you another one-"

"But you don't have to repay me-"

"If one gives you a gift, you give them one back. Someone... close to me taught me that." Midoriya explained, "Regardless, I'm going to repay you for both baskets."

Realizing that no amount of arguing will change his mind, she just smiled softly and picked the bowl back up.

"Very well, but I do have to repay you for letting me sleep in your room." Shiozaki pointed out.

"But then we will be at an eternal loop of repayment." Midoriya pointed out.

"Better than an eternal loop of torment."

...

...

"You're an odd one." Midoriya commented... as Shiozaki lightly laughed.

"I've heard that one many times before."

...

"So Midoriya... I've been meaning to ask." Shiozaki started, bowl of porridge finished and set on his nightstand.

"What is it?"

"What is your Quirk?"

...

...

"I-I apologize, I shouldn't press-"

"It's complicated." He said before using 'Earphone Jack' to make sure no one is listening from outside. All he could hear is the endless chatter in the common roo- And Mineta just got slapped for peeping. "As you can see... my Quirk allows me to use other Quirks."

"Like Monoma's?" Shiozaki asked.

"Correct, but mine is more powerful... and more costly."

"How so?"

"My Quirk allows me to permanently copy someone's Quirk, and I can hold up to 50 at a time. No amount of training will change that. Not to mention any Quirks I copy... they start out in their base strength. For example, if I use Yaoyorozu's 'Creation', mine won't be as quick and efficient as hers is, because I copied it 5 days ago, while she had it her whole life." Midoriya explained, "Not to mention if I push a Quirk in my arsenal, and switch to another one, the effect of that previous Quirk will still be in effect. Say I overuse Kaminari's 'Electrification', if I switch to Ashido's 'Acid' I would still be brain-dead and thus out of commission."

"I see- Wait, you used many Quirks last night, are you alright?!"

"If I can't handle the strain of those Quirks, then I shouldn't have them at all."

"But that's too many at once-"

"I'm fine Shiozaki."

...

...

'He's lying.' Shiozaki realized, "Regardless, you should be resting."

"If I take a day off then I will lose progress-"

"Overworking yourself is about the same as doing nothing!" Shiozaki snapped... before covering her mouth, "I-I apologize, I didn't mean to yell-"

"No... you remind me of someone who told that to me."

"Really? Who?"

"Someone... I admire." He said, before shaking his head. "Anyway my limit of Quirks I can hold is 50, as I stated previously. As of right now... I have 47."

...

...

"Wait a moment." Seems she's figured it out, "As it stands... there are 40 Quirks you can take. 39 if you exclude your own. 39 does not equate 47."

"Impressive. You are right, there are only 39 possible Quirks I can take in the hero course students. However... I only have 27 of them." Midoriya stated.

"Then who- The staff."

"Once again, correct. I have Erasure, Voice, Somnambulist, Cement, Homing, Clone, Dog, Black Hole, Metal Claws, Heal, and Blood Control." Midoriya listed.

"... But that's 11, it still does not equate to 47, only 38."

"Once again, you're correct. However, that is all I could tell you." Midoriya explained.

"... Could? Meaning you want to, but can't."

"You keep impressing me. Most people would gloss over that fact." Midoriya said before shrugging, "I was told that my power should be kept secret until I'm strong enough to hold my own. I'm telling you... because I can trust you."

"O-Oh, well I'm glad that I have earned your trust." Shiozaki said with a bow.

"It's not difficult to earn that... it's just most of the other has earned my distrust." Midoriya muttered, "Anyway, I'm going to train. You are free to stay here for as long as you wish. I don't think you're much into video games, but they're all over the place if you want."

And then... Midoriya left. Leaving Shiozaki in the room full of video games... and a cactus.

...

...

"I suppose trying one couldn't hurt."

...

'No one's following me... good. Now I ca-'

"It's uncontrollable..."

'My phone...'

"Let's get star-"

*Click*

"Hello?"

"Midoriya?"

"Shiozaki... how do you have my number?" Midoriya asked.

"Mr. Aizawa gave it to me. I need to ask a question."

"... Go on?"

...

...

"What's wrong?" Midoriya asked, slightly concerned at the pause.

"It's... rather embarrassing."

"We live with Mineta. Everyday with him is an embarrassment."

She didn't agree nor disagree with that comment, "It's just... No nevermind-"

"Just ask the question." Midoriya muttered with slight impatience.

"... How do you power your console?"

...

...

"That depends... which one are you asking for?"

"It's black, has a weird tablet on it."

"The Wii U?"

"Oh it says it on the bottom, yes that one. I don't know how to connect it?"

"... I'm on my way."

"I-I don't want take time our of your training-"

"I'm on my way."

"W-Well I will be waiting." Shiozaki responded, before hanging up.

"... Well this was not how I was expecting to spend my Saturday."

...

*Click* *Creak*

"It's simple to plug it in." Midoriya stated as he set the console near the T.V. "This grey cord is an 'H.D.M.I' cable, and it's simpler to plug it into the HDMI 1 slot, since that's what the T.V is already set to." Midoriya explained as he plugged the cable into the T.V, "Now you just plug in the power cable, and turn it on." He stated as he turned on the console. As it was booting up, he walked over to the book case and grabbed... like 50 blue cases and set it on the bed beside her. "Here are some options that I'm sure you'll enjoy."

"T-That's so many!"

"The Wii U's library isn't... extensive by any means. These are easier and... not at all near as violent as the other options. Find which one looks appealing, and don't. Touch. The. First. File."

"Understood." Shiozaki said.

"Also, don't forget to eat and keep yourself hydrated." Midoriya said, giving one last piece of advice before going back to training.

'I should be fine, I will play for... an hour at most.' Shiozaki thought as she filed through the cases. Red hated man, red tie ape, green tunic'd boy, and a suited fox. None of them seemed appealing to her... until she reached the middle of the stack. 'Yoshi's Woolly World' was the title of the game, and she instantly decided that that game is the winner.

She popped the game into the slot... only for the console to spit it back out.

*Creak*

"Also, picture side up." Midoriya stated... before leaving for real this time.

...

...

'An hour only.' Shiozaki thought, as she moved past the nice title screen and selected the 2nd file.

Little did she know... that she would be playing for more than an hour. Not even close...

...

"I... think that's... enough for today." Midoriya muttered to himself, as he straightened himself out. Before checking his phone... no calls or messages. "... Shiozaki didn't call at all. I'd figure that she would have to ask any sort of question. She probably just left the Wii U plugged in, doesn't matter."

He made his way over to the dorms, only to see... nothing. 'Okay I'm concerned...' Midoriya thought, before plugging an earphone jack into the wall. Hearing numerous noises. Bakugou grunting angrily, Tokoyami brooding, Aoyama posing, numerous normal sounds from the boys... but one thing caught his attention.

"Where's Shiozaki? She said she'd come to our sleepover/meeting?" Ashido asked.

"I don't know... she wasn't in her room." Kendou stated.

...

...

'Don't tell me...' Midoriya thought as he made his way up to his room.

*Click* *Creak*

'... I knew it.'

Shiozaki was sitting there... a blanket draped over her shoulders, as she was running for dear life from a giant chomping yarn plant. "Lord protect me from this demon!"

...

...

'I must admit, it's impressive that someone who hasn't played a video game before is at world 4 in... 10 hours, and she had to have gotten all of the flowers to play this level.' Midoriya thought to himself before walking over to the determined Shiozaki.

*SNAP*

And snapped his fingers in front of her.

"GAH!" She yelped, before looking at Midoriya, "Oh, Midoriya. You're back rather fast."

...

...

"It's 7:43 PM. You've been playing for 10 whole hours." Midoriya stated... as Shiozaki looked at the window, to see the sun slowly descending down the horizon.

"... Oh." Was all she said.

*Grr*

Before her stomach growled... very loudly.

"... I told you to eat and keep yourself hydrated." Midoriya muttered, before looking all over the floor... seeing numerous bottles littered all over the floor, 'Seems I'll have to restock the mini-fridge.' He thought with a sigh, "Stay here, I'll bring you something to eat."

"Y-You don't have to do that, I can cook for myself-"

"I was going to go to the kitchen to cook for myself anyway." He said before reaching for the door handle, slowly opening it.

"I'll be back."

...

30 minutes later, Midoriya returned to his room with two omelettes and fried rice. Luckily no one noticed him levitating the plates, as well as two glasses of tea, less there be an awkward conversation with the witness. He reached out and opened the door.

*Snore*

... Only for Shiozaki to be passed out on the bed. Game still playing in the background, and the cases are scattered around the bed.

'I'm surprised she stayed awake for this long after playing for 10 hours straight. When I was 12 I couldn't go past 12 hours.' Midoriya thought as he set the omelette and glass of tea in the mini-fridge, and silently cleaned the room. Afterwards he wrote a note, took a pillow and exited the room.

'Guess I'm sleeping in the common room for the second night in a row.'

*End of Chapter*


	3. Chapter 3

"The U.A Sports Festival is about to begin." Mr. Aizawa stated, as Kirishima shot out of his seat.

"LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS!" He yelled with excitement... before Kaminari shoved him back down.

"Wait a second!"

"Is it really such a good idea to hold the Sports Festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Jirou asked with skepticism.

"They could attack once we're all in the same place." Ojirou added on.

"They wouldn't attack after such a massive failure." Midoriya voiced, "They all got taken out by a 15 year old kid, they aren't going to attack U.A when there is numerous pro heroes at the scene."

"Just because you took them down by yourself, doesn't mean you can grow a fucking ego about it." Bakugou huffed.

"It's not an ego. It's analyzing the situation." Midoriya replied.

"Regardless, the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled and out school is safer than ever. Plus they've beefed up security compared to past years." Mr. Aizawa explained, "This event is a huge opportunity for all students at U.A. It's not something we can just cancel because of a few villains. Our Sports Festival is one of the most watched events in the entire world. In the past, everyone obsessed over other sporting events. The World Series, The Super Bowl, and the most obsessed over, the Olympic Games. But then Quirks started appearing. Now, those events have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition, there is only one tournament that matters. The U.A Sports Festival."

"That's right. And top heroes everywhere will be watching." Yaoyorozu said before clenching her fist, "This is where you get scouted."

"She's right. After graduating, a lot people join pro hero agencies as a sidekick." Kaminari explained with a thumbs up.

"Yeah, but that's as far as some people go. They miss their chance to go indie and stay eternal sidekicks." Jirou said before looking at Kaminari, "Actually, that's probably where you're headed. You're kinda dumb." Jirou commented... which made Kaminari wince.

"It's true that joining a famous hero agency can garner you greater experience and popularity. That's why the festival matters. If you wanna go pro one day, then this event could open a path for you. One chance a year. Three chances in a lifetime. No aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival." Mr. Aizawa said, "That means you better not slack off on your training."

"**Yes sir.**"

"Class is dismissed."

...

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

...

...

*Creak*

"Yes-"

"I apologize for taking your room for 2 nights!" Shiozaki exclaimed with a bow.

"... It's nothing, but I need something important."

"Yes, anything."

"... Do you have any books about the meaning of flowers?"

"Hmm... I do have one. Wish to borrow it?"

"Yes, if you would be so kind."

"It's not a problem, I shall return in a moment."

One moment later, Shiozaki returned with a rather thick book. "You may return it when you are finished with it."

"Thank you." Midoriya said as he took the book out from her hands.

"Mind if I ask why you need it?"

...

...

"Something important."

Sensing that the reason is most likely personal, she didn't press on. She just bowed and walked away. After closing the door he sat on the bed and flipped to the table of contents.

"... It will be worth it."

...

*Slam*

"Wow, he's here for 2 days in a row-"

"I can't make it to the Sports Festival." Midoriya told Mr. Aizawa.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What's your reason?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

...

...

"You of all people, should know my reason."

"... Very well. You're excused."

"**JUST LIKE THAT?!**"

"Thank you." Midoriya said with a bow before walking out of class again.

Many questions were asked, but Mr. Aizawa answered none of them.

...

"How dare that fucking nerd just bail on the FUCKING SPORTS FESTIVAL!" Bakugou yelled, small pops erupted from his palms, "I wanted to rip his sorry ass a new one."

"Same here... he's too arrogant." Kaminari muttered.

"You wouldn't last 3 seconds, ribbit." Asui commented, which made him hang his head in shame.

"But maybe it's a good thing he's not competing. We can win now." Mineta commented.

"Fuck that! It won't be a win if I don't beat that fucking nerd!" Bakugou replied.

"Regardless, we can't do anything about it." Yaoyorozu commented, "So let it go."

"Hell no!" Bakugou exclaimed, "I don't give a fuck what that nerd's reasons are. He's going to compete, even if I have to beat that idea into him!" He yelled before storming out the class.

"Bakugou get back here!" Iida yelled rushing after him, Yaoyorozu following suit.

And soon, everyone ran after him.

...

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"DAMN NERD! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

...

...

"Move moron." Jirou said, shoving Bakugou out of the way and inserting her jack into the door. She grunted before opening the door, revealing nothing. "... He's not in there."

"Then he's somewhere the fuck else, where is he?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have followed you to the place he isn't." Jirou argued.

"Well you have super hearing don't you? Make yourself useful!" Bakugou exclaimed.

"Well my 'Super Hearing' is damaged thanks to a WALKING RPG!"

"What the fuck did you call me?!"

"What you fucking ar-" Then... Jirou paused, and turned to the right.

"What?" Bakugou growled.

"... An explosion."

...

*Boom* *Fwoosh* *Bzzt*

"What took you so long?" Bakugou asked, as Jirou trotted up, taking in numerous breaths of air.

"Y-You have explosions to... propel you." Jirou grunted, before returning her oxygen supplies to normal, "Someone's in there..."

"I can hear that." Bakugou replied, "Sounds like multiple people though."

...

...

"Fuck it I'm going in." Bakugou said.

"Let me step back. If it's this loud from outside, then I won't leave without blowing out my hearing.

"Just fucking leave."

"I'm as invested in this as you are."

"Then don't fucking puss out then." Bakugou said as he gripped the handle... and pulled.

...

...

Nothing?

Jirou and Bakugou walked inside. It looked like a battlefield from World War 2. Ash and craters littered the building, and a giant ice glacer was sitting in the outer wall... but no one aside those 2 was present.

"... Where the fuck is whoever was in here?" Bakugou asked.

Jirou stuck an earphone jack into the ground... wind and rustling leaves. But nothing else. "Whoever they were they're not here... not even outside.

"... Damn it."

*BZZ* *BZZ*

...

...

"It's Yao-Momo, our time is up."

"Fucking fine... I'll corner his ass after school." Bakugou said as he left in a huff. Jirou leaving with him.

...

...

...

...

*Splash*

"Ghh! Kahh! Haah..." Midoriya muttered as he shook off the wetness in his hair. "Softening... I'm so glad I picked that up. But they'll be after me... that damn Bakugou, he won't set aside his pride unless he fights me. Can't they just leave me alone?" Midoriya muttered to himself before cracking his back. "No point in worrying about it..."

"But I'll have to ask a favor from Shiozaki again..."

...

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

"... Midoriya?" Shiozaki asked as she opened the glass door that leads to her balcony. "What are you doing here?"

...

...

"I told Mr. Aizawa that I didn't want to participate in the Sports Festival. A personal reason. But Bakugou didn't care... so he and my classmates are on a manhunt for me until the Sports Festival starts. Needless to say... I can't stay in my room for the time being."

"I see..." Shiozaki replied, remembering walking past Midoriya's room... seeing Bakugou standing by the door, cursing at her before looking at the stairwell.

"I will be asking a lot from you... but can I stay in your room?" Midoriya asked.

"You let me sleep in your room... it would be hypocritical for me to reject you." Shiozaki said.

"Thank you. That means I'll have to do you 4 favors."

"Do you still think you have to repay me?"

...

...

...

"Midoriya? Are you still awake?"

"... Yes."

"I just want to know... why do you love games so much?"

...

...

"All of those games weren't originally mine. They were my mother's." Midoriya said.

"Your mother's?"

"Mom was an avid gamer, and loved to collect them. Though, as you've seen... it got out of hand. While I have a lot of games in my room... that's not even close to the amount Mom owned. So much so that I had to take up an unused classroom for storage." Midoriya explained, "But she was... awesome. She was so skilled that she would do things that I thought were impossible. When I watched her play... well I wanted to be just like her."

'If he has all of them... change the subject Ibara...' Shiozaki thought to herself, "What's your Mother's favorite game?"

"... It called 'Mother 3'. A close second would be 'Persona 5'. And 3rd place would be 'Okami'." Midoriya explained, "Actually... Persona 5 is my favorite game of all time too."

"Could you show them to me the next chance we get?" She asked.

"I have a small feeling you wouldn't like Persona 5."

"Why not?" Shiozaki asked.

"... Some design choices." Midoriya stated, 'If she sees 'Mara' or 'Satan' she'll probably wish to burn the game right then and there.'

"What about Mother 3 and Okami?"

"I'm sure you'll like those, Okami is based on Japanese Mythology. And Mother 3... is a ride, but an enjoyable ride."

"I will look forward to that."

"... We should go to sleep. Midterms are next week."

"Right... care to help me study?"

"I do owe you."

"You don't- Very well." Shiozaki muttered, realizing no matter what she said, he would always consider it 'Repayment'.

*Rustle*

"Good night." Midoriya said, while turning around.

...

...

"Good night Midoriya."

...

'They know of Training Ground Alpha... I can't go back there until the Sports Festival is over. T.D.L it is...' Midoriya thought as he stealthily made his way to the Training Dinning Land. A facility the first years won't be introduced to until Summer Vacation. As of right now only the 2nd Years and 3rd Years know about it. Given the fact that there isn't a 2-A, and 2-B is using Training Ground Beta. It should be easy.

"Hey hey hey! Who are you?"

Or so he thought. Because 3 students, A baby faced blonde, a bubbly yet irritating blue haired girl, and a silent and nervous black haired boy stood in the TDL. Oh and the blonde was naked.

"A first year shouldn't know about this place." The blonde said, "Got lost exploring?"

"I told my teacher that I won't be participating in the Sports Festival, but I still want to train." Midoriya explained.

"Really why? Too weak? Too strong? Just don't like media? What's that pink gas? Why... am I... sleepy?"

*Thud* *Snore*

"I... apologize for her... she is... naturally curious." The black haired boy said as he wrapped tentacl-

"Can't you use... something different to lift her up?"

"Don't worry I got her." The naked blonde grabbed her hips-

"I honestly don't know what's worse." Midoriya stated, "Anyway, I want to hone my power in privacy, goodbye."

"Hold on little dude! Why don't you want to fight us?" The blonde said, setting the girl down. "We're the bi-"

"Big 3. Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki, and Nejire Hadou. Permeation, Manifest, and Wave Motion. While it would be entertaining to fight you both... I'd rather not." Midoriya said before turning towards the door, "Once again... Goodbye."

And then... Midoriya left.

...

"My training hierarchy. Most important to train: Dupliarms, Softening, Lizard Tail Splitter, Explosion, Electrification, Vines, Half Hot-Half Cold, Acid, Horn Cannon, Earphone Jack, Navel Laser, Gyrate, Scales, Poltergeist. Important to Train: Tail, Big Fist, Solid Air, Steel, Dark Shadow, Black, Twin Impact, Razor Sharp, Frog. Not as Important/Reliant on Outside Knowledge: Zero Gravity, Anivoice, Size, Creation." Midoriya listed off to himself. "I've made some headway through the most important ones. Dupliarms made it easy to use them all at once. And Lizard Tail Splitter allowed me to use these attacks at a distance. I've learned that I can split a duplicated body part. Horn Cannon is difficult to grasp, but I'll get it eventually. However... they're not at the point I wish they could be. But I still have all the time I need to train them. The Importants are on and off again. I use Twin Impact and Vines during active training, however the Black and Dark Shadow require dark rooms. I'll train Frog during the Summer. Now... the least important. Zero Gravity, Size, Anivoice, and Creation. I don't really need to train Anivoice... since I've trained with Voice. Creation requires studying and I haven't gotten around to stealing Yaoyorozu's dictionary yet. And Size... is situational."

*Click* *Creak*

"Oh Midoriya, I forgot you were hiding here." Shiozaki said as she stepped inside.

"Good Afternoon Shiozaki." Midoriya said as Shiozaki looked over his shoulder.

"Training Hierarchy?" She asked.

"I couldn't use all 27 Quirks at once without passing out from conflicting feelings. I've tried." Midoriya stated, "So I created a training hierarchy from most important to train, to important, to not important and reliant on outside knowledge."

"I see." She replied, "How do you train your Quirks?"

"I'm sure Mr. King told you this, but Quirks are like muscles. When your muscle fibers are overused, they break and grow back tougher and stronger. The harder you push your Quirks, the stronger they become. Now, changes to your body, and the power of your Quirks improve gradually, but I have 27 other Quirks I need to train. Needless to say... I don't have time for that." Midoriya explained, "Not only do I have to train those 27 Quirks, but I also have to maintain the power of the other 19 Quirks in my arsenal, and the 3 other Quirks I can have before I'm maxed. However, maintaining is easier than building. So those Quirks are pushed slightly back for the others."

"I must admit... I'm impressed." Shiozaki stated, "But why don't you show the others your power?"

"Because I was taught not to." Midoriya stated, "And besides... I'd rather not have the others asking numerous questions, it annoys me."

"Oh... I apologize."

"I said 'Numerous' you asked... 7 at the most."

...

...

"I have one last question. You ranked those 4 last, why do you have them then?"

"They're useful, but not as useful. Take 'Creation' for example. To anyone it's a God Tier Quirk, you can make anything so long you know the chemical and molecular composition. However... every use it can have... I have it in another Quirk. Razor Sharp for any daggers and swords I could make, flash bangs... Explosion, etcetra. However... there is a use for Creation. And it ties into 'Poltergeist'. Same with Size, those Quirks are better utilize with conjunction to Poltergeist... in fact they go hand in hand."

"How so?"

"Creation can create tiny projectiles, Poltergeist can send them towards opponents, and Size can make them grow in size. However, in terms of overall need. Poltergeist is the most used in this process... and as a result, needs the most training."

"I see..."

"Anivoice... isn't really needed for training. I have 'Voice', so I've essentially trained it already, it's just a matter of knowing how to talk to animals and bugs." Midoriya explained.

"And Zero Gravity?"

"It's like Creation and Size... but with another Quirk. It's called 'Jet' it allows me to expel air from the soles of my feet, it allows me to move at a blink of an eye essentially. And with no gravity?"

"You'd be able to fly, essentially."

"Yes. So my process is that... while these Quirks are useful, they either don't need much training, or isn't a priority in training."

"You have put a lot of thought into this."

"Correct, I need to train as swiftly and efficiently as humanly possible. Even if it means prioritizing some Quirks."

"Impressive."

"Thank you, but that's enough of that." Midoriya said, "Didn't you want me to help you study?"

"Oh yes! Let me grab my books."

...

"Now, what's the formula for the 'Quotient Rule' in Derivatives?" Midoriya asked, holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies that he stolen from Satou, leaving an I.O.U to repay the cookies back.

"Take g(x) times the derivative of f(x), then you subtract the product with the product of f(x) times the derivative of g(x), then divide that by g(x) squared."

"Correct." Midoriya said as he pushed one chocolate cookie to her ever growing stack, they briefly covered Hero Informatics, and Modern Hero Art History, due to them being Shiozaki's best subjects, "I'm going to have to get more cookies at this rate."

"I don't think I can physically eat all of these cookies." Shiozaki replied.

"I didn't have any other reward currency. Now, tell me formula for the 'Product Rule'."

"Take g(x) times the derivative of f(x) then add f(x) times the derivative of g(x)."

"Good." Another cookie, "And finally, Chain Rule."

"It's the derivative of f(x) times g(x), and the product is multiplied by the derivative of g(x)."

"Excellent. And without your notes too." Midoriya praised while pushing the third cookie to her.

"Now... let's try practice problems."

...

"And, you're done." Midoriya said, as Shiozaki sat behind a gigantic stack of papers, all coated with math problems.

"... How many... did I do?"

"500."

"You cannot possibly expect me to believe you did all 500, in under 3 hours, at age 13."

"I did. But you did most of them in 6 hours straight, so about half of my speed, which is impressive."

...

...

"Is that why... you rarely attend class?"

"That's the exact reason as to why I don't attend class. I could use that time to train... as opposed to wasting time listening to lectures I already know the answers to." Midoriya explained, before pushing the books aside. "But that's enough of that. We've essentially finished this term's math. Tomorrow, we'll tackle English."

"Excellent." Shiozaki muttered as she stood up.

*Fwong*

And collapsed onto her bed... instantly falling asleep.

...

...

'Maybe I pushed her to hard...'

...

Two days were spent studying English and Literature. The last day before Midterms was used for rest and relaxation. And one week later... midterms were over.

"2nd?!" Jirou exclaimed as she looked at Yaoyorozu's packet. "Who the hell got first?"

...

...

"No way..." Tooru commented, as she turned to the lone empty seat.

"He wasn't even here during class... how is it possible that he scored better than us?!" Ashido exclaimed.

Yaoyorozu looked down in shame. She studied her head off... how did she fall short of the top?

"Whatever you got on your midterms doesn't matter." Mr. Aizawa scolded, "What matters is the Sports Festival tomorrow. You have the rest of the day off to get some last minute practice in. Don't waste it."

"**Yes sir!**"

...

*SLAM*

"I got the top rank!" Shiozaki exclaimed showing Midoriya her packet.

"I expected as much." Midoriya said before handing her his test. "Principal Nezu was nice enough to let me take it in the safety of the dorm. I got the top rank as well."

"I expected as much as well." Shiozaki said with a large smile.

"However, you're work isn't done yet. I fully expect you to take the top spot in the Sports Festival." Midoriya stated, "I will try to watch the final event, but I have something I need to do."

"... Do you require assistance?"

"No." Midoriya said... before looking out the window.

"This is something I need to do on my own."

...

"THERE YOU ARE FUCKER! YOU BETTER FIGHT-"

"I have somewhere to be." Midoriya, dressed in a black suit and a bouquet of flowers, said.

"I DON'T GIVE A FU-"

"Where are you going Midoriya?" Iida asked.

"Something personal." Midoriya responded.

"I see, then I wish you luck on your endeavor." Iida said with a bow.

"Thank you Iida."

...

...

...

"Hey Mom."

...

...

"I'm sorry I haven't visited in... years. I've been busy training, but I've made headway through those games. I've completed Star Fox 64, Super Paper Mario, and Luigi's Mansion all last week."

...

...

"You... probably don't want to hear about me just playing video games. Don't you? Well... I aced my Midterms. Also Nezu, Shota, Nerumi, Toshi, and Mic are training me well. Though, mostly I'm training myself."

...

...

"I'm using your power well. And... I have dad's knife." Midoriya said as he pulled out a black knife with a green line around the grip, "Nezu gave it to me before the students took the Entrance Exam... I've been trying to figure out how to properly use it. And I believe I'm making some decent headway."

...

...

"Most of the students hate me... but there is one I trust. Her name is Ibara Shiozaki. She's starting to like video games as well... D-Don't worry, I told her not to erase the first file on the games that have them. There's nothing worse than having a new player erase your file... hehe..."

...

...

"... *Sigh*. I miss you... so much. And I will find who killed you, and make sure they'll stay in prison forever." Midoriya said... before he sat beside the gravestone. Looking at the numerous sunflowers, and Mt Fuji in the horizon. "You always loved Mother 3... why else would you chose to be buried in a sunflower field." Midoriya commented... before wiping his eyes, "It's been what... 10 years? Why am I still crying?" Midoriya asked himself... before standing up. "It was a good talk Mom... I love you." He said, walking a few steps away from the small gravestone... before stopping.

"I promise I'll talk to you again soon..."

...

'Transfer from Shibuya to Hosu, then take the 501st to Musutafu.' Midoriya thought as he headed to the 501st-

"Attention the 501st is delayed until further notice."

...

...

'Looks like I'm walking the rest of the way.' Midoriya thought as he turned and walked out of the station. Turning on the G.P.S app on his phone, he typed in the address of U.A... only to see it will take a normal person 12 hours to walk that whole way. 'Excellent... taxi it i-'

"It's over Hero Killer!"

'That voice... Tensei!' Midoriya thought as he ran towards the source of the noise.

*SHINK*

"GHH!"

"You're a fake hero... you must be purge-"

*FWOOSH* *SHINK* *FWIP*

"Another one?" The Hero Killer asked, as Midoriya stood in front of the bleeding Ingenium.

"I-Izuku... w-what are you doing here?" Ingenium groaned.

"It's May 24th." Midoriya said... as Ingenium's eyes widened. "But that's not important as of right now. How dare you call Tensei a fake hero?"

"This is none of your business kid-"'

"Yes it is, this is a family matter." Midoriya said as he pulled out his father's knife. "So I'll ask again. How dare you call Tensei a fake hero?"

"He's a fraud who fights entirely for wealth!"

"In comparison to Mt. Lady, Uwabami, or even Captain Celebrity... who has Celebrity in his name?" Midoriya asked.

"They will be dealt with soon enough... for now I will kill that fake hero!"

"Then we're at an impasse."

"I-Izuku! Get out of here! Run!" Ingenium pleaded.

"And leave you to die? I don't like that plan." Midoriya commented, before standing ready, "Now come at me, Hero Killer Stain."

"Very well..." Stain said as he pulled out two knives.

"Let's go."

*End of Chapter*


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir!" Kurogiri yelled, "The Hero Killer is attacking the boy from the USJ."

"Put it on screen." Sensei ordered as the fight was played on the screen. While Stain's fighting style was aggressive and angry, Midoriya's was defensive and evasive. One was brash and offensive, the other was calculated and defensive. Every attack Stain unleashes, Midoriya dodges and attacks it right back. An elegant dance of death. 'Impressive... but dangerous. I've heard about the Hero Killer's Quirk. If he ingests one's blood... they will be paralyzed for 2-8 minutes depending on the blood type. However, that time is more than enough for the Hero Killer to kill them both...'

"Kurogiri."

"Yes sir?"

"Warp them to these coordinates in 3 minutes at the latest. If the Hero Killer gets a slash in, then warp them and the hero immediately."

"... Here? Why sir?" Kurogiri asked.

...

...

"It's time to show Tomura who he will have to face." Sensei explained.

"Understood, 3 minutes sir."

*Bzzt*

...

...

"Time to show what you've learned."

...

*CLANG*

"Okay so you know your way around a blade. But why stick your neck out for that hero?"

"It's a hero's job to throw their lives on the line for others. Even other heroes. Ingenium... is an outstanding commander who honors the hero code. And one of my many inspirations." Midoriya explained.

"I-Izuku..."

"That's why... I refuse to let you end his life!"

"Excellent! You sound and fight like a true hero! Nothing held back! NOW COME AT ME!"

*FWOOSH* *CLANG*

'He's grown more excited. As a result... his speed as quickened.' Midoriya thought as he blocked each swing with a loud clang. 'If things get too close... I can just leave with Tensei. No, it'd be better to take care of him now, but he must have gotten a feel for my attack strategy by now... time to improvise.'

Midoriya dodged Stain's first swipe. He tossed the knife into the air and punched Stain square in the face.

"Ghh-"

*Wham*

Right, left, right, left. Midoriya is attacking Stain after he flinched. After driving him into a wall, he pulled the knife towards him, and slashed him across the chest.

"Ghh! Heh... not a bad combo. But it's not good enough!" Stain yelled as he tossed a knife at Midoriya, however, he wanted a dodge, as he threw another throwing knife that he kept in his sleeve and grazed his cheek.

*WHAM*

"Ghh!" Stain kneed Midoriya in the stomach before tossing him out of the way of the paralyzed Ingenium.

"Apologies kid... but this is over!"

*Fwoong*

"Wha- AHH!" A portal appeared below the 3 of them.

Causing all 3 to fall to who knows where.

...

"Now! For it's time for the final tournamen-"

*Fwoong*

"AAH-"

*SLAM*

"W-What the hell?!" Midnight yelped, as Midoriya, Stain, and Ingenium fell onto the ground.

"W-What?" Stain muttered with confusion, but Midoriya, quick on his feet rushed after Stain and tackled him away from Ingenium.

"Focus on the battle!" Midoriya yelled as he jumped out of the way and stood in front of Ingenium. "Are you okay?"

"A-As good as I can be... with a hole on my shoulder... and on the ground."

"If you still have you sad excuse for humor... then you're well enough." Midoriya commented before watching Stain stand back up... and grabbing his last knife, 'But I must admit...'

'I have to admit...'

"**You're pretty good.**"

*FWOOSH* *CLANG* *CLANG*

"B-Brother?" Iida asked as he rushed towards the wounded Ingenium

*CLANG* *CLANG*

"I-Izuku?" Midnight muttered, as she got ready to rush.

*CLANG* *CLANG*

"Midoriya!" Shiozaki yelled as she rushed towards her friend.

*CLANG* *SLASH*

"But it's game over." Stain muttered, as he lifted the bloodied knife to his mouth.

"No." Midoriya muttered, as he reached out to the knife.

"You're not going to take it from me!" Stain yelled as he tightened his grip on the knife.

"I'm not... after the knife." He said, as the blood flew off of the knife and back into his cut. Cleaning the knife entirely of his blood. "You moving to lick your knife, makes it clear to me that your Quirk relies on ingesting one's blood to paralyze them, or something along those lines. How long is unclear... but if I know how you activate your Quirk... it doesn't matter in this scenario." Midoriya said... as he held his father's knife up to his chest, where blood is leaking out of the cut, "You're going to have to try harder than that."

"Excellent! You're a true hero!" Stain yelled, before tightening his grip around his knife, "It pains me that I have to kill you!"

They rushed at each other and traded slashes. A loud clang echoed throughout the stadium, all of the heroes couldn't move in as Midoriya and Stain fought in a heated battle of knives.

"Shota, I'm going after him-"

"No." Mr. Aizawa said.

"He's going to get killed-"

"Let him prove his skills to himself." Mr. Aizawa stated... as Present Mic sat back down with a huff.

'Okay... time to end this.' Midoriya thought as he coursed One for All through his hand to knock Stain's hand away, only to quickly grab it and flip him onto the ground.

"Ghh!"

Once Stain was on the ground, Midoriya straddled his chest, put both knees on Stain's wrists, and held the knife over his neck. "Surrender."

...

...

"Very well, you've beaten me." Stain muttered as he let go of his knife. Midoriya created a pair of handcuffs and restrained Stain... before his eyes widened.

"Tensei!" Midoriya exclaimed as he rushed towards the wounded Ingenium. "Move!" He yelled as he shoved Kamakiri out of the way and pulled off his helmet.

"I-I'm proud of you Izuku..." Ingenium muttered.

"Shut up and hold still." Midoriya muttered, as he planted a small kiss on his forehead, letting his stab wounds heal. "Consider yourself lucky I found you with only being impaled through the bicep and your right shoulder, and a few slashes. How are you feeling?"

...

...

"Numbness... in my shoulder."

"Hospital it is-"

"Midoriya!" A familiar voice yelled... as Midoriya turned to see his class looking at him.

...

...

'They watched the whole battle... and it was shown to the entire world.' Midoriya thought, before he felt a sharp pain in his chest, "Right... forgot about that."

"You idiot! How did you forget a knife wound?!" Recovery Girl yelled, before whacking him aside the head.

"Ow..." Midoriya muttered, before some police officers lifted Stain off of the ground.

"Oi kid!" Stain called out.

"Silence-"

"Let him speak." Midoriya stated, as he stood up to listen to his words.

"This world is full of false heroes... but you're one of the few I respect." He said, "But even after me... this world won't be all butterflies and rainbows... not yet. Stay on this path, or else I'll have to kill you."

...

...

"Well, we wouldn't want that now won't we." Midoriya commented, as the police took him away.

'But I have no intention of straying from my path.'

...

"Mmmwaaah!" Recovery Girl kissed Midoriya on the forehead, healing his chest wound from the battle.

*WHACK*

Before whacking him on the head again.

"Care to explain why you were fighting the Hero Killer?!" She asked.

...

...

"I stumbled upon them while returning from Mom's grave." Midoriya said... as Recovery Girl pulled back her cane. "My instinct was to protect Ingenium... maybe... I didn't want to see another grave of someone I care about... right after I just returned from visiting one."

Recovery Girl let out a small sigh, "What if you had lost your life? How would anyone else feel?" Recovery Girl asked, "Even before accepting that oaf's power, you still took on so much responsibility. Now you think you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Remember you still have myself and the others in your corner. Knowing that oaf he would have rushed to Hosu to battle Stain himself if you had called."

"I'm well aware of that." Midoriya said... before sighing, "I do have the weight of the world on my shoulders. Even if my goal is selfish and fueled with revenge, it's still my goals to succeed all of you, I promised I would. I guess... the reason I took on the hero killer, was to prove to myself that I'm not weak."

"If this is about the USJ, acknowledge that you took down a beast that was as strong as All Might."

"Even with blowing my arms out."

"I never said it was perfect. Like that oaf always said... you can learn just as much from a victory, as you can a defeat."

"I learned I wasn't strong enough to counter that Nomu."

"Which was on par with the strongest being on the planet." Recovery Girl said... as Midoriya looked down.

...

...

"Anyway you're free to go. You promised that girl that you would be there to watch her win it all. Remember?"

"... How did she do?"

"She took fourth on the Obstacle Course, and first in the Cavalry Battle. They're taking a 15 minute break to take Stain away, and to do a security sweep. You should go see her."

...

...

"Right."

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

I exited Recovery Girl's office and glanced at the big screen that showed the tournament bracket.

Tokoyami is against Yaoyorozu.

Iida is against Kamakiri.

Kendou is against Kirishima.

Someone named Shinso against Shiozaki.

On The opposite side of the bracket, Kaminari against Uraraka.

Asui against someone named Hatsume.

Todoroki against Satou.

Bakugou against Jirou.

...

...

Shiozaki will have either an easy time... or a hard time. Tokoyami will eliminate Yaoyorozu, no questions about that. Iida and Kamakiri is a toss up. I have confidence that Shiozaki will eliminate Shinso, and Kendou will defeat Kirishima. So those in her way will be Kendou, then either Iida, Kamakiri, or Tokoyami.

"Part of that is true."

"Shota." I said as I turned to face him.

"I'm here to deliver news. Iida has left with Tensei to make sure he will be okay. And given he is in need of nerve transplant surgery, he will be. However... someone will have to take Iida's spot."

"... Let me guess."

"You will take Iida's place, and will battle against Kamakiri."

"Any particular reason?"

"Principal Nezu approved of your advancement. Due to the fact that he wants you to show off your power."

"... Again, any particular reason?"

"Snipe suggested, that if you show off what you're capable of, it could stop the League from attacking us. If they know what you're completely capable of, then they will think twice before attacking us." Shota explained.

"... His logic has some ground, but that won't stop them from attacking U.A." I explained, "I know the weapons the League has. While they won't attack us for a while, they will eventually build up an army strong enough to counter me, and as a result... everyone else. Not to mention they got a brief glimpse of my powers from the USJ. They will then know my entire arsenal, and set up counters for it."

...

...

"But?"

"... I must admit, I've been waiting for a chance to stretch my legs."

"Heh, I figured. Good luck, you're going to need it." Shota said... before leaving to the commentator's booth.

...

...

"I should tell Shiozaki."

...

***No One's P.O.V***

"You will be competing in place of Iida?" Shiozaki asked.

"Yes, Iida left early to make sure Tensei is okay. He will be, just needs nerve transplant surgery. However, Principal Nezu wanted me to take his place." Midoriya stated.

"I see, well that's good." Shiozaki said, "Speaking of which... why are you calling Ingenium, by his real name?"

...

...

"He's my uncle."

...

...

"W-What?!"

"Not biological. He's my uncle because... he helped raise me." He explained, "Most of the staff are like that to me."

'Most of the staff... I shouldn't ask. He could tell me if he wishes.' Shiozaki thought, "So... does that mean-"

"While techinically, Iida is my uncle... there is no way I'm going to call him an uncle. Besides... I'm older than him." Midoriya explained.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask." Shiozaki stated.

"O-Oh..."

"I was going to ask... is that we're going to fight eventually." She said.

"Correct." Midoriya said, "Which is why I want you to go all out."

"But with your powers you will inevitably-"

"I won't use all of my powers after my first battle."

"Y-You won't?"

"That's about how long I can use them all at once anyway. To be honest... I want to see the look of shock when they see my ultimate form."

"... Your ultimate form?" She asked... as Midoriya tensed up.

"... If I'm being honest. I've... been designing it during school." Midoriya admitted.

"Well... I look forward to seeing it." Shiozaki said with a bright smile.

...

...

"I'm looking forward to using it."

...

*Fwoosh*

"And now the second round is about to begin!" Present Mic yelled into the microphone.

'Who the hell am I fighting? Engine boy is gone... probably someone from the 5th place team.' Kamakiri thought.

"And now! A last minute substitution!" Present Mic yelled, "From Class 1-A..."

'Wait... wha-'

"IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Present Mic yelled, as Midoriya stepped onto the stage.

"Oh hell yeah! I've been waiting to rip your sorry ass a new one!" Kamakiri yelled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's just get this over with..." Midoriya muttered, as he pushed his hair back.

"Very well... begin!"

Kamakiri sprouted two blades from his forearms and rushed at him. "HAAAH!"

...

...

"Predictable." Midoriya muttered as he slammed his hand onto the ground, making it grow green, before a giant cement wall sprout from the ground.

"T-The hell?!" Kamakiri exclaimed as he sprouted smaller blades from his knuckles and began climbing. Once he reached the top, Midoriya pointed at him.

"Now... time to show you... my true power!" Midoriya yelled as he pulled off his shoes, and tied his jacket around his waist, revealing 6 arms... and more growing from those arms, with pistons jutting out of each elbow. Air erupted from his soles causing him to be launched high into the air. His hair soon turned long and spiny, while horns sprouted from his head. His eyes turned black, and his skin dawned a shiny silver sheen, and his tongue grew exponentially. All the while green sparks flashed around his body. "Nggh... HAH!" His hands popped off of his 6 starting arms, they expanded to a great size and let off massive attacks. One letting out a massive explosion aimed at the ground, another letting out a burst of fire, another... a wave of ice, one is coated in scales, another shot out electricity, and the last one shot out acid. All of the hands were spinning rapidly Soon, the rubble from the explosion was levitated up to him, they flew into his hand... before he let them fall, and circle around him, growing instantly in size. And the final touch... blades erupting from his hand-less arms.

It was awe inspiring... and terrifying.

"W-What the hell?" Kamakiri asked, as he was staring at the amalgamation of Quirks on Midoriya's body.

'This form is mainly for intimidation. And eventually, use. However given the fact that I'm using... 29 Quirks at once... the backlash form using all of these Quirks is harsh on my head, this is the first time I'm using this form successfully. However... all I need is one bla-'

"God damn it... I fucking surrender."

...

...

'Not what I expected...' Midoriya thought as he descended down onto the ground. Wincing by the sharp pain in his head.

"You have... so many powers including my own. You have a copy Quirk... like that prick Monoma." Kamakiri commented, "You may outclass me now... but I will kick your ass! You'll see!" He exclaimed... before storming off.

'... He took that... better than I expected. Still... I've won, and have to face Tokoyami next round.' Midoriya thought, before he looked at Class 1-A's viewing booth... and one angry blonde, and glaring dual color haired boy.

'It's probably best to not go up there...'

*End of Chapter*


	5. Chapter 5

"And now! Time for the next match!"

'Oh that's right, Shiozaki's match is on. I should go watch.' Midoriya thought... as he weighed his options. 'Class 1-A's viewing booth is... not the best idea...' The image of an angry Bakugou flashed through his mind, '1-B's booth, is somehow even worse.' The image of a sneering Monoma flashed through his mind right next to Bakugou. "I suppose I'll have too-"

"WHAT?! SHIOZAKI IS WALKING TOWARDS THE EDGE!? AND SHE LOOKS DAZED FOLKS!"

...

...

"1-A's booth it is!" Midoriya yelled to himself as he rushed to the viewing booth, garnering the attention of everyone, specifically Bakugou.

"You bastar-"

*Fwip*

"I need silence." Midoriya stated as he gripped Bakugou's face and tossed him onto Kirishima. Before Bakugou could react, Midoriya created a notebook and a pen. He wrote something down, before ripping the page and folding it into a nice paper airplane.

"What are you doing Midoriya-"

*Fwoosh*

Midoriya tossed the plane, aiming it at Shiozaki's head. "I'm using Homing." He stated as the plane started to nosedive towards Shiozaki.

"SHE'S GOING TO STEP OFF-"

*Tap*

"Daah! Haah... haah..."

"INCREDIBLE! SHIOZAKI SNAPPED OUT OF HER TRANCE!"

"... What's that?" Mr. Aizawa asked, as Shiozaki unfolded the paper airplane.

'Be careful of his Quirk, here is one of your favors. -I.M.' The note said.

"Shiozaki? Could you continue?"

...

...

"I don't think-"

"Hey! That's unfair!" Shinso exclaimed.

*Fwoosh* *Tap*

"Then would you like a rematch?" Midoriya asked, as he landed in front of Shinso, "Or do you realize where in lies the problem with your logic about the Sports Festival?"

"What?"

"That after you beat Shiozaki and Kendou, you will have to face me. I'm well aware of your plan to get into the Hero Course by winning the Sports Festival. You won't beat me. Not in your lifetime."

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?"

*Fwish*

"Because I would erase your Quirk before we stepped on stage. You would be Quirkless, and I would eliminate you in one punch-"

"Because you have a God Tier Quirk-"

"SO WHAT?!" Midoriya snapped, "A hero should face any adversity, even if they fight a God, they'll have to fight and win. Even if I just used Erasure, you wouldn't beat me because you have no muscle, no strength, and no knowledge of martial arts. You're over reliant on your power and haven't made any strides to improve other skills. Even if you plan worked to the letter, you wouldn't last 15 seconds in the hero course. You would be beaten and sent back to the General Course to try again next year. Because unlike Snipe, Aizawa won't be merciful. He never has and never will be." Midoriya ranted, before shrugging, "But by all means... ask for a rematch. I'm sure Shiozaki will fall for that same trick again."

...

...

"Fucking... fine." Shinso muttered, "But I'll be back... and I will take your spot specifically."

'He has a chip on his shoulder. Good.' Midoriya thought, before Midnight raised her whip.

"Shinso Hitoshi has bowed out of the tournament. Ibara Shiozaki advances."

Nobody cheered.

...

"Why did you intervene Midoriya?" Shiozaki asked, slightly angry that he helped her.

"Because I didn't want you to lose by a technicality." Midoriya replied.

"It's his Quirk-"

"A Quirk he solely relied on. It'd be different if he could win through other methods but his Quirk was easier, then I would have let him beat you. But judging by how he was exceedingly upset by that fact and made a big fuss over it, confirmed it for me that he only relied on his power."

"You couldn't have known that-"

"Then why did he just give up?" Midoriya asked, which made her pause, "If he had other methods of winning, he would have taken the rematch and won another way. Instead he bowed out."

"But what do you have to gain from doing that? He's going to be after you."

"He has a chip on his shoulder, and his power will be useful I'll admit." Midoriya stated, "But he needs to improve physically before he can even have a chance to beat me."

"But-"

"That's enough on the topic. Besides, if you wish to prove yourself-"

"Kirishima is out of bounds! Itsuka Kendou is the winner!"

"You have a good opportunity to do so." Midoriya said, before his phone buzzed.

Shota: We need to talk.

"But first... Mr. Aizawa needs to talk to me."

...

"Izuku." Aizawa said as Midoriya walked into the spectator's booth whilst Cementoss rebuilt the stage.

"Shota." Midoriya replied back.

"You interrupted a battle. Needless to say... numerous people are demanding your removal."

"How many of them are students?"

"80%."

"Accurate."

"So, I'm going to ignore them. But we still have the 20%, who are pro heroes. They think that you're interrupting due to favoritism."

"They're... not wrong in their thought process."

"But we can't let them know that. So Midnight is going to enforce a rule. You are only allowed to use the Quirk of your opponent."

...

...

"And if I fight Satou or Hatsume?" Midoriya asked.

"Hatsume is most likely going to bow out after showing off her gear. Satou... I have no confidence he's going to beat both Bakugou and Todoroki. He could beat them if he only faced 1, but both? Not going to happen."

'Poor Satou.' Midoriya thought to himself, "Fine, I have no choice on the matter."

"I shall inform Midnight of your decision." Aizawa said before waving him off.

Midoriya nodded and walked out of the spectator's booth. He decided to think to himself.

'My next battle is with Tokoyami. And I'm only allowed to use the Quirks of my opponents since I broke the rules.' Midoriya thought to himself, as he felt the entire stadium rumble.

"Rikido Satou is unable to continue! Shoto Todoroki is the winner!"

'Seems Todoroki isn't messing around. And Jirou won't last a minute against Bakugou's loud explosions. Meaning my match will be on in a few minutes.' He thought... before sighing.

"I should head on down."

...

*FWOOSH*

"And now! It's time for the start of the second round!" Present Mic yelled, as the crowd roared, "We have the man of many talents! Izuku Midoriya!" ... No cheers, "A-And the dark crow of the night! Fumikage Tokoyami!" Cheers.

"Seems I'm the antagonist of this festival. People are really annoying..." Midoriya muttered to himself... before his shadow sprung to life, "Ready Dark Midoriya?"

"Hell yeah!" He yelled with excitement... as Tokoyami's eyes widened.

"Y-You have been controlled by the darkness as well?!"

"Not particularly." Midoriya replied, "I merely adopted the darkness. Turned it into an ally."

"I see..." Tokoyami muttered as his Dark Shadow sprang up, "Let us see whose connection is stronger-"

"Wassup my man?!" Tokoyami's Dark Shadow asked.

"Not much! Had a great sleep since this fool didn't call upon me. His mind is like a massive library with a nice fireplace den." Dark Midoriya replied.

"Wow much like this one... but much more emo."

"Same!"

"We're supposed to be fighting here." Midoriya muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh right..." Dark Midoriya muttered, "May the best shadow win!"

"Hell yeah man!"

"R-Right." Midnight muttered, "BEGIN!"

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami ordered.

"I'M ON IT!"

"Dark Midoriya..."

"Easy." Dark Midoriya muttered as he rushed at Dark Shadow, their shadowy fists colliding.

"To your right Dark Shadow-"

*WHAM*

"GAH!"

"FUMI-"

"Your focus is with me!" Dark Midoriya yelled as he made sure Dark Shadow didn't assist Tokoyami, leaving Midoriya to pummel Tokoyami.

"You talk about connection, but it seems Dark Shadow is the only one making progress!" Midoriya yelled as he kicked Tokoyami in the chin, making him tumble backwards.

"Ghh!" Tokoyami muttered, as he struggled to get up.

"My power doesn't make a carbon copy of your Quirks, it gives me your powers at it's weakest stage. It's up to me to catch them up to your levels. However, I make up for it by utilizing other skills. Like close combat!" Midoriya yelled as he tossed Tokoyami backwards, an inch away from out of bounds.

"S-So powerful..."

"But my power is weaker than yours Tokoyami... how is it that I'm more powerful?" Midoriya asked, looming over him.

...

...

"Y-You have access to more... techniques." Tokoyami muttered.

"Correct. I have more options, and I'm not talking about Quirks." Midoriya replied, before tapping Tokoyami on the forehead, "You rely on your Quirk too much. Darkness is meant to be your ally, not the other way around. You ignored the importance of close combat and focused on keeping your opponents at a distance. That could work in most circumstances... but in occasions where the enemies are faster than your Dark Shadow, or where they exploit your weakness, you won't be able to rely on Dark Shadow... and instead on yourself."

"... I-I see." Tokoyami muttered, as he rolled out of bounds.

"Fumikage Tokoyami is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya is the winner!" Midnight yelled, as Midoriya helped Tokoyami up.

"Out of everyone in our class... you're the first one whose Quirk I've copied." Midoriya stated, "Because your Quirk is the one I believe will be the most powerful in our class."

"You over estimate my abilities." Tokoyami muttered.

"It's just my opinion after all. However, you should work on your physical abilities." Midoriya said, before turning around, "Before you lose to me again... don't you dare lose to anyone else."

Tokoyami watched as Midoriya walked through the tunnel... before looking at his hand.

"... Yes sir."

...

"Tokoyami you okay man?" Kirishima asked.

"You got kicked pretty hard out there." Kaminari replied.

"It was a learning experience." Tokoyami muttered, before pulling out his phone.

"... Dojos?" Kirishima asked.

"Midoriya... opened my eyes to the truth. I'm incomplete. Darkness was supposed to me my ally... instead I'm an ally of the Darkness. I must change that, if I wish to be a hero." Tokoyami muttered. 'Out of everyone in our class... you're the first one whose Quirk I've copied. Before you lose to me again... don't you dare lose to anyone else.' Those statements rolled through his mind.

'I won't let you down...'

...

'Shiozaki beat Kendou. Meaning I'm against her. Asui beat Uraraka... but that's not relevant. What matters is Bakugou and Todoroki. From what I could tell... both of them want to fight me. Bakugou wants to fight me because he wants to prove he can beat me... even with the amount of Quirks in my arsenal. Pointless, but to each their own. Todoroki on the other hand... will want to beat me for using his Quirk. For what reason? I don't know. Either way, they'll both be giving it everything they've got to fight me.' Midoriya thought as me made his way to the 1-A viewing booth. 'Since they're both gone, it should be fine for me to go to the 1-A viewing booth.'

...

...

How wrong was he.

"WHAT THE HELL MIDORIYA?!" Mineta exclaimed, "WHY DO YOU HAVE ALL OF OUR QUIRKS?!"

"I see no reason as to why it should bother you." Midoriya muttered, "I saw Quirks that would work in my arsenal, so I copied them."

"But-"

"You're annoying." Midoriya muttered, "The two loudest people aren't here... and yet you're more than willing to supplement that."

"No need to be a dick-" Kaminari said, before Midoriya cut him off.

"It's not being a 'dick' it's wanting to be left alone. Something all of you seem to ignore. Oh, and a quick word of advice." Midoriya told Hagakure, "If you're going to insult me behind my back, do a better job of it."

"W-Wha-"

"I don't care what you, or any of you think of me. By all means, say what you want. But acknowledge... that I will sprint and won't look back. It would be smart for you all to do the same." Midoriya muttered... as he pulled out a handheld.

"I lost interest in the battle."

...

The air was tense and quiet. Bakugou is glaring at Todoroki... while Todoroki was looking at him with disinterest. His goal isn't the angry blonde... his goal was to wipe Midoriya off of the face of the planet. 'How dare he use MY power like that...' He thought angrily.

"I don't care what your bullshit is. Use your fire." Bakugou growled, while erupting explosions from his hands. "I will beat the damned nerd and you with your full power."

"You're wrong on both statements."

"Haah?!"

"I will beat you and Midoriya... with my ice." He declared, which only angered Bakugou even more.

"So you're fucking saying that I'm not worth your fire?!" Bakugou asked angrily, "Fine, what the fuck ever. You're not the most powerful one here, not by a long shot! Do whatever the fuck you want. I will kill you and that damned nerd."

"BEGIN!" Midnight yelled.

Todoroki opened the match with a giant ice wave, but Bakugou let off a massive explosion to shatter it completely. 'I have to show that he copied MY Quirk. I'm the original, and he's a dirty copy. It's no where near as powerful as mine!"

*Fwoosh*

Undeterred, Todoroki sent another ice wave at Bakugou. Only to be blasted away again. 'Ghh! Damn it... letting off massive explosions hurts my arms. I thought I moved past this weakness! Damn it!'

'He's destroying my ice waves... but how long can he keep this going?!' Todoroki thought, ignoring his rapidly dropping body temperature and unleashing another ice wave. Only for it to be destroyed again.

"They will destroy themselves at this rate." Midoriya muttered.

"What do you mean?" Tokoyami asked.

"They're both incredibly prideful." Midoriya replied, "They hate the fact that I have their powers, so they want to fight me and prove that they're superior. Even if they have to break themselves." He said, before pausing the game and creating a whiteboard and a whiteboard marker. "Quirks are physical abilities, and while theirs are one of the best in the class, they are hell on their bodies, speaking from personal experience." He stated before writing down their weaknesses, "Starting with Bakugou's. If he utilizes massive explosions, it hurts his hands and arms from the backlash and shock. And after rapid use, it begins to wear on him. Next we have Todoroki's. Looking at it from a logical stand point, his Quirk has no weakness. But only if he uses it right... he's not. He's only using his ice side, and as a result, he's giving himself hypothermia. Needless to say-"

*SNAP*

"He's a massive moron." Midoriya stated, "He's using half of his Quirk and crippling himself as a result. Needless to say... looking at the way things are going right now. Bakugou will win."

"But you can't be certain-"

"I am." Midoriya said, as he looked at Yaoyorozu, his eye was purple and robotic looking, "I'm 100% certain that's how it will happen. Todoroki will lose, and Bakugou will beat Asui. The finals will be him against Shiozaki or myself." He explained before returning his attention to his game.

As Midoriya predicted, Todoroki was eventually overpowered and eliminated, and Bakugou advances to the semi finals.

...

'It's time. Myself against Shiozaki. And then, Bakugou.' Midoriya thought as he walked onto the stage. Shiozaki standing there.

"Midoriya." Shiozaki stated, as Midoriya stood on his end of the stage. "You may have helped me advance... but I will beat you with my own power."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Midoriya replied as he turned his hair into vines. Midnight raised her whip into the air.

"BEGIN!"

Shiozaki wasted no time in sending vines towards Midoriya, but Midoriya gripped a vine and ripped one off of his scalp and swiped it at a stadium light. It extended to a great length and wrapped around a light, for it to shrink and lift Midoriya out of the way of the vines. "W-What?!" Shiozaki asked as he landed behind her.

"You have control over your vines. Even when they're cut from your hair. Making it a decent weapon!"

*Whack*

"Gah!" She yelled as she turned to face Midoriya.

"Watching Kamui Woods taught me how to use his power as a method of transportation. Because after all... your Quirk was on the 'Most Important to Train' rank." Midoriya replied.

She grunted and unleashed her vines at him again, as Midoriya dodged the exact same way he did earlier. Only Shiozaki was prepared. She moved the vines to be in front of her to block Midoriya's attack with his vine whip.

"Impres-"

*WHACK*

...

...

"Very impressive." Midoriya stated, as he saw Shiozaki holding a vine in her hand. "I only said what I did and you've already executed it. Seems I'll have to take you seriously."

Shiozaki unleashed a massive vine attack at Midoriya, only for him to block it with his own vines.

"HAAAH!" Midoriya yelled as he leaped off of his vine shield and tossed the vine at Shiozaki. She pulled used one of her vines to catch it.

But it was too late. Midoriya retracted the vines that was used as a shield and used it to attack her, much like she did earlier. She let go of the vine to use all of her vines as a shield, big mistake. Midoriya pulled off a vine from his scalp and tossed it at her, the moment it collided with her stomach, was when it wrapped around her entire body. She struggled to escape the vine prison... before accepting that she was rendered immobile.

"Ibara Shiozaki is unable to continue! Izuku Midoriya advances to the grand finals!"

Midoriya's vines disappeared from the battle field, leaving him with two small bald spots on his head. "You've done well. Even if you have lost, you've learned something from this day. Only one other person has in this whole tournament." Midoriya muttered.

Shiozaki looked at the lone vine in her hands, "A new realm of possibilities have opened up to me..." She muttered before bowing to Midoriya, "T-Thank you for showing me this."

"Don't give it a second thought. Odds are you would have figured this out eventually." Midoriya muttered before looking at 1-A's viewing booth. Bakugou is glaring angrily at him.

'He's all that stands in my way.'

...

Asui was eliminated in no time at all, and after a 5 minute intermission, the Sports Festival grand finals are here. Bakugou vs Midoriya. "I don't care what your power is... you better come at me with that form of yours!"

"It's not that simple." Midoriya replied, "If I use that form I'll be disqualified. Seems a lot of people wasn't happy with me intervening with Shiozaki's fight against Shinso."

"Grr... doesn't fucking matter, you fight me with everything you've got."

"Then we're at an impasse." Midoriya replied, small pop erupting from his hands, "I'm stuck with fighting you with Explosion. Nothing will change that."

"... Fucking fine. Limit yourself like that useless fuck Todoroki did." Bakugou growled as he let off tiny explosions as well, "Don't blame me for what happens!"

"BEGIN!"

Bakugou wasted no time in launching himself towards Midoriya, "NOW DIEEEE!"

'Right hook.' Midoriya thought as he dodged Bakugou's assault and punched him square in the stomach.

"Gaah!"

'Now, attack!'

Midoriya rushed at the staggered Bakugou, unleashing punch after punch, kick after kick. Once Midoriya finished his assault Bakugou flew back. "H-How did you call that?" Bakugou growled as he struggled to stand up straight.

"I watched your battle against Iida and Kirishima, you always open up with a right hook." Midoriya explained, "The others might not have noticed, but I have. It would probably be best to switch up your combat style."

"Fuck you!" Bakugou yelled as he zoomed towards Midoriya again.

'Feint.' Midoriya thought as he punched forward, making Bakugou fly over him, 'Then punch!'

*WHAM*

Midoriya's punch sent Bakugou flying, and after rolling a ways, he stood at the edge of the arena. "... Damn it!" He exclaimed with rage, "You're not even using my Quirk! Are you looking down on me?!"

Midoriya didn't answer, which made Bakugou even angrier. "Fine! Then I'll have to kill you with an attack I've been working on!" Bakugou yelled as he leaped into the air. He used explosions to rotate himself in rapid speeds, enveloping himself in a tornado of black smoke.

'Seems powerful... but looks easy to do-' But then he realized, 'The spectators. Bakugou is in too much mass hysteria to realize that there is nothing to block that explosion from reaching the spectators. If I dodge then they would take the front of the attack, if I stay put... then I will be blasted.' Midoriya thought... before he realized what he must do, "You'll get over this soon... Bakugou." Midoriya muttered, before using Erasure on Bakugou. Once he lost his power his momentum nosedived and he crashed onto the ground.

"W-What the hell?!"

"If I had dodged that attack... you would have used it and most likely harmed the spectators." Midoriya stated, "I had to use Erasure to make sure that didn't happen... even if it meant I lost." Midoriya explained... as Bakugou's eyes widened.

"Midoriya Izuku..."

"W-What?"

"Has violated the rules for a second time."

"What?"

"And as such, Katsuki Bakugou is the winner!"

"WHAT?!"

...

The medal ceremony was presented by All Might. He handed Shiozaki and Asui's medals... before standing in front of Midoriya with his silver medal. "Young Midoriya... congratulations." He said before placing the medal around his neck... and pulling him into a hug, "Good job on stopping Bakugou's attack. Even if it cost you the final." He said before letting him go, and giving Bakugou his gold medal and giving him a hug, "It's fine to be competitive, but be wary of your actions Young Bakugou."

...

...

He didn't say a word in response. After an awkward interaction between All Might and the audience, the students were given a 2 day break to recuperate, and they will go over the draft forms when they return. Afterwards they were allowed to return to the dorms.

"Oi nerd!" Bakugou yelled.

"What is it-"

*SNAP*

Bakugou aggressively pulled off the silver medal off of Midoriya's neck... and tossed the gold one in is face.

"You stopped my attack to save those extras in the stands. Even though it cost you the gold. Had that not happened, and those people not exist, you would have beat me." He growled in anger, "BUT DON'T THINK I WON'T BEAT YOU! SO KEEP THAT MEDAL SAFE YOU DAMN LOSER!" He yelled before walking away, a slew of curses flying from his mouth.

Midoriya blinked a few times... before looking at his medal, "He has an affinity to the word 'Damn'." Midoriya muttered before touching the gold medal.

"But I'll wait for his challenge... maybe I can pick up a few things for Explosion."

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: I feel that... had Bakugou used that move against anyone else in the Sports Festival... it would have hurt someone in the stands. Even if Cementoss blocked it, the shards would have hit someone and probably killed someone. That concept and logical conclusion was the best way for me to give Midoriya the silver and Bakugou the gold... only for Bakugou to not accept it due to the bullshit rules. Before you ask... yes, the rules were bullshit, that was the point because people are really petty. Anyway I wanted Izuku to have some friends, or at least a friend, and Tokoyami was my choice because everyone else hates Izuku because he hates them. Tokoyami on the other hand, I feel that Izuku would respect him due to his skill with his Quirk, after all he did get 5th place in the QTA. So like any good friend... he would give him the smack down so he could learn how to improve. But that's just me.

Anyway, next chapter will be filler. I feel like we need to see more into Izuku's Quirk list.


	6. Chapter 6

*Creak* *Creak*

"Finally some peace and quiet." Midoriya told himself as he walked out of the shower room with a towel around his waist and another in his hair, "I'm so glad the others left to celebrate the Sports Festival, I have the entire dorm to myself... maybe I should bring out my games-"

*SLAM*

"HELLO HERO COURSE!" A pink haired girl yelled as she marched inside, "AND THERE'S THE- Oh... seems I'll have to... expand certain areas."

Midoriya raised an eyebrow at that statement... until he looked down to see the towel around his waist was blown clean off due to the force of the slam. Midoriya quickly picked it up and wrapped it around his waist again. "What are you doing here?" Midoriya asked, as her eyes widened.

"Oh right! Name's Mei Hatsume, Support Designer Extraordinaire!" Hatsume exclaimed moving closer to Midoriya, "And I'm here to utilize your awesome Quirk, and your sudden fame to my advantage!"

'She's blunt, I'll give her that.' Midoriya thought as Hatsume moved closer.

"If I team up with you, and you utilize my equipment in your arsenal, then I'll be in the spot light!" Closer, "Everyone will keep their eyes on you, wondering what the wonder boy with 20 billion Quirks and the one who defeated Stain will do next!" Even closer, "That means my super cute babies will be seen by CEO's of major support companies!" She was inches away from his face, "Following that line of reasoning this is the best way for me and my marvelous gadgets to take the next level in their rise to glory!"

...

...

"So you want to develop equipment for me, and as a result you will benefit from the spotlight." Midoriya summarized.

"YUP!"

"How will I know how efficient you are? I'm sure a 3rd year could work faster with their experience and resources-"

"Don't underestimate her Izuku."

"Power Loader." Midoriya stated, as Power Loader walked in.

"It still bothers me that you don't use my real name like some of the others."

"If that's the case, then I would call Mic, Hizashi. It's just easier to say." Midoriya replied, "Anyway, what's this about underestimating her?"

"... As much as I hate to admit it. She's my brightest student, and unlike most support designers, she's not afraid of failure. Even if failure means blowing up half of the support room."

'That doesn't ease my worry.' Midoriya thought.

"She could make you something that works for you... especially since you don't have a costume yet."

"YOU DON'T HAVE A COSTUME?!" Hatsume asked.

"I didn't see a nee-"

"We're fixing that right now! Follow me big dick nick!"

"Don't call me that, and let me put on clothes first!" Midoriya yelled as he was dragged away from the hero dorms.

'... I don't even want to know why she calls him that.' Power Loader thought, before going up to Midoriya's room to get a new set of clothes. 'Better to give him this now, before someone sees something they didn't want to.'

...

"Okay, so I think we should give you a regenerating cloth for your arms, when you switch you'll need the extra protection once your arms disappear." Hatsume stated.

"Uh-huh." Midoriya agreed, as he slowly moved a hand towards the set of clothes Power Loader left for him, 'Almost...'

"Hmm... but how will your tail work? Maybe I can make it easily to tear open, and regenerating."

'Closer...'

"You also need braces as well, to lessen the strain of Explosion, and puncture your wrists for Blood Control. let me see your wrists!" Hatsume yelled as she pulled his wrists away from his clothes to measure them.

'... So close.' Midoriya thought in defeat as Hatsume let go of his wrists.

"Now I need to measure every inch of your body. After all bagginess isn't an advantage-"

"That's where I draw the line." Midoriya stated before standing up, "I'll go to Recovery Girl to get my measurements. Then I'll bring them back... you've seen enough as is."

"Aye Eye captain!" Hatsume yelled as Midoriya grabbed his clothes and walked out.

...

...

'This is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday... I wonder how Shiozaki is doing?'

...

"I see you've been spending time with Midoriya." Kendou commented.

"Hmm? What makes you say that?" Shiozaki asked.

"The fact that you're gazing into a gaming store with contemplation." Yanagi added.

"O-Oh, I apologize." Shiozaki muttered, slightly embarrassed. "I was just looking for something."

"What?" Komori asked.

"... A guide." Shiozaki admitted, "I've been playing a game, but I don't know where... some of the things are."

"What things?" Tsunotori asked.

"Well... there are these bundles of yarn, 5 in each level. If you collect them all, you get a new character to play as. And there are these yarn flowers, if you collect all of them in a world, you gain access to a hard level in the world-"

"Midoriya's turning you into a nerd!" Tokage exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Shiozaki asked.

...

...

"Nothing at all." Tokage replied.

"Moving on, there is another game I'm interested in playing, so another guide will help."

"Well whatever you want, make it quick." Kodai spoke out, looking at her phone, "The movie starts in 15 minutes."

...

...

"They can wait."

...

"So let me get this straight..." Recovery Girl muttered, "That Hatsume girl stumbled upon you exiting the shower with nothing but a towel. Slammed the door so hard that the towel flew off and saw 'it'. Then dragged you, still in a towel, into the bustling Support Dorms, to talk about a hero costume, and after she asked for your measurements you decided that right then and there was the best time to leave and come to me... STILL IN JUST A TOWEL I MIGHT ADD!"

*WHAM*

"... Ow."

"Fine... I'll take your measurements, try to keep still." Recovery Girl ordered.

...

"Cold... sterile hands..." Midoriya muttered to himself as he knocked on Hatsume's door.

"Yes- Oh the big man himself!"

"Please stop making those jokes." Midoriya pleaded.

"No! Because I never bothered to remember your name!" Hatsume exclaimed, as Midoriya's eyes started to twitch.

'This woman...' He thought before sighing, "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Mei Hatsume!"

'I already know that.'

"Now, gimme gimme gimme!" She pleaded before snatching the measurements. "Hmm... okay! Now that the logistics are out of the way, I can start planning. Ooh this is going to be AWESOME!" She exclaimed before pushing Midoriya towards the door, "Now, I'll tell you the advancements when I can!"

"Wait, shouldn't I know what you're doing?"

"You will soon, now out out out!" Hatsume yelled as she shoved him out of her dorm... before extending her hand out to him.

...

...

"You're my marketing campaign... so we might as well make it official. My Quirk 'Zoom', grants me crosshair irises which allows me to zoom my eyesight for up to 5 kilometers. It's pretty useful, if I do say so myself."

"You're letting me copy your Quirk?"

"Duh! Now come on big man!"

"Don't... I'll let it slide just this once." Midoriya replied... as he shook her hand.

...

...

"Well?"

Midoriya turned around and looked turned towards the end of the hallway, and used Zoom. Only to flinch and rub his eyes, "... Tunnel Vision."

"That's how it was when I started out." Hatsume explained, "I honed it to be able to see better with Zoom, even if it is a little blurry."

"So I'll have to train it." Midoriya finished.

"Yup!" Hatsume replied, "Well I gotta work on your suit so byyyyyeeee!"

"Hold o-"

*SLAM*

...

...

"This woman..." Midoriya muttered to himself... before zooming in on the end of the hallway again.

'Quirk #48... I only have room for 2 more.'

...

Midoriya, realizing his Saturday is being wasted, decided to head up to his room to make some headway towards his video game collection. "I beat almost all of the N64 titles, the only one I'm missing is... brr... Donkey Kong 64..." Midoriya muttered, a shiver running down his spine. "That's a game that gave Mom a hard time, due to the awkwardness of some of the later mini-games. Best get to it now." Midoriya said, before opening the door to his dorm.

"So close!" Only to see Shiozaki back in his room, playing Yoshi's Woolly World once again. She's still running from the plant monster.

'Of course she's playing again.' Midoriya thought... before using Zoom to look at the book she had next to her. 'A guide? So she's evolving from a casual to a completionist. Good luck...' Midoriya thought before closing the door once again. 'Knowing her... she'll play into the night and crash immediately.' He thought before walking back down the stairs.

'I'll clean up her mess later.'

...

"Bu dododo budodo dododo budodo budodo dodo do do."

*Click*

"Good morning lor- Not again..." Shiozaki muttered as she sat up from Midoriya's bed. 'Everything's clean again. He probably came in and let me sleep in here again.'

Shiozaki exited Midoriya's room. She grabbed a fresh set of clothes and took a quick shower. Once she exited Midoriya placed a bowl of porridge. "Good morning." Midoriya greeted.

"Good morning, and thank you." Shiozaki stated, as she dug into her porridge. "For the porridge, and letting me stay in your room... again."

"Don't give it a second thought." Midoriya responded, "But if you wanted a guide, I have plenty in my room."

...

...

"I should have figured as much." Shiozaki muttered, starting to get buyers remorse from buying those pointless guides.

"At this rate I should give you a backup key. My room is essentially your room now."

...

...

"Pfft! Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing. I didn't take you for the comedic type."

'Her laugh... it's beautiful.'

"Hmm? Are you okay Midoriya? You're looking a little red."

"I-It's nothing." Midoriya waved off, "But I wasn't kidding, at this point, I should have Shota make you a key for my room."

"A-Are you sure?"

"You've slept in there longer than I have that's for sure." Midoriya commented, "At this rate it's for the best."

"He has a point."

"H-Huh?" Shiozaki asked, as Aizawa stepped in beside Midoriya, "Normally we wouldn't allow students of opposite sex to share a room, but given the fact that every time you sleep in there Midoriya sleeps in the sofas, it would be best to just give you a key when you start having late night gaming sessions." He said, while handing Shiozaki a key, only to pull it back when she reaches for it.

"But acknowledge this." Vlad King said, entering the conversation, "This is a reward for getting a perfect 100 on the Midterms. If we see your grades and productivity in combat exercises dip, even slightly. We'll remove your key, and ban you from playing video games. Understand?"

"Y-Yes sirs!" Shiozaki exclaimed.

"Then enjoy." Aizawa said, giving her the key, before walking away with Vlad King.

"Well that settles that." Midoriya said with a shrug before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"... Training my new Quirk."

...

"Mmm... nggh!" Midoriya grunted before blinking repeatedly, "Hatsume said her limit was 5 kilometers. However, zooming in gives her tunnel vision. To Hatsume, that wouldn't be a problem, due to her only needing it to pinpoint certain parts that need adjusting and fine tuning. However, I can pair this with Search. And Search is like marking someone in Metal Gear Solid... or any stealth shooting game I've played. Essentially I can mark 100 people to know where they are at a given time. Zoom with Search will make this a useful combo for recon. However, as Hatsume said, the tunnel vision gets better as I train it. And since Shota blocked me out of Training Ground Alpha... I'll have to train this on my own to catch it up with the others." Midoriya muttered, before zooming in on random things to train his Quirk.

...

...

Until his eyes started to hurt and decided to take a small break. "... I have room for 2 more Quirks. And if there is another Quirk I want, I can get rid of one for another Quirk. But whose Quirk should I copy... or more so who will willingly let me copy it. I have the Quirks of those from the hero course in my class, as well as Hatsume's. I could take Shinso's Quirk... no I didn't have enough time to gather data on his Quirk. It has something to do with controlling minds, if what Shiozaki was doing had anything to do with it. A Quirk like that sounds useful, God tier even. But what will that Quirk do to my mind? Clearly I need to keep the person I'm controlling restrained. Not to mention I have no idea how it's triggered. Touch? Knowing their name? Magic word? No one other than Shinso himself and maybe Shiozaki will know."

Midoriya sighed and stood up, "Either way, I should ask Shiozaki if she knows anything about Shinso's Quirk. If she doesn't... then I'll have to ditch it for now."

...

"I apologize, but I don't know what triggered his Quirk." Shiozaki stated.

'So it seemed she would have lost once again... had Shinso had taken the rematch. But no point in dwelling on that now.' Midoriya thought before sighing, "It's not the end of the world. While Mind Control would have been useful, by the time I finished training my powers to be as powerful as I can make them... I can just brute force my way through battles."

"You shouldn't over estimate your abilities." Shiozaki warned, "You have numerous Quirks, but as you've stated, using them all will harm you. Especially that form of yours."

"I'm well aware of my limitations."

...

...

"I felt that I needed to remind you."

...

...

...

"Okay she has flaked on us for the 3rd straight sleep over!" Ashido exclaimed, "I'm going to march over there and gently drag her here if it's the last thing I do."

"We should respect her reaso-"

*SLAM*

"And... she's gone." Kendou muttered as she stood up to go after her. The rest following suit.

"If she's not here, then she must be in Midoriya's room!" Ashido exclaimed... before pausing right in front of his door.

"Haah... what's... wrong?" Komori breathed out.

"I don't want to bust in."

"Hahaha! Seems you're scared you're going to get a bald spot again." Jirou teased, which made Ashido pout.

"Well be my guest." Ashido challenged. Jirou stuck out her tongue and opened the door.

"Get that flower."

"Got it."

The two of them were huddled under the same blanket, playing the level Shiozaki was stuck on for days together. The girls watched the scene for a few more seconds before walking back and slowly closed the door.

...

...

"Gamer nerds?" Ashido asked jokingly

"**Gamer Nerds.**"

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: One day they'll beat that level... and experience the awesomeness that is World 5 of Yoshi's Woolly World. Anyway, I realized that I never explained Izuku's costume... because I didn't come up with a basic ass costume design. So to cover my ass I made Izuku not have a costume up till... like next chapter... maybe? It also helps with giving Izuku another friend in Mei Hatsume... seeing way more than she wanted to, with some added dick jokes because I'm a massive child.

Anyway now that I've had my fill of immature humor, we'll finally get into some more serious action. The Internships!

Who will Izuku end up with? Will it be Gran Torino because I'm lazy? Will it be one of the Top 10 Heroes because I'm lazy? Or will it be Kamui Woods because I'm lazy? Or will I be just lazy? Find out next time.


	7. Chapter 7

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

...

...

"Nggh... What time is it...?" Midoriya asked himself as he looked to his right, 2:21.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Who could be knocking at this hour?" Midoriya grumbled, before he forced himself out of bed and opened the door, revealing Tenya Iida.

"Midoriya."

"... Iida? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Midoriya asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's currently 2:22, but I need to talk to you."

"Whatever it is, can't it wait till morning-"

"It's about my brother."

...

...

"Fine, let's go down stairs."

...

A few minutes of tea brewing later, the two of them sat across from each other. "So what did you wish to talk about?"

...

...

"I wish to thank you, for saving my brother." Iida said, "I would also like you to know, that the surgery was a complete success, he will make a full recovery in 3 weeks time."

'That's good.' Midoriya thought, as he sipped his steaming mug of tea.

"But why did you save him? You had no reason to."

"... It was happenstance that I found him, but that's not the answer you're looking for." Midoriya stated, before taking a deep breath, "Your brother, is my uncle."

...

...

"Pardon?"

"I'm willing to explain, but it's a long story. This is your final warning, if you want to hear it tomorrow morning."

"I don't need sleep."

"Remember, I gave you an out." Midoriya said... before taking a deep breath.

"It happened almost 10 years ago."

...

*Flashback*

"... What happened?" All Might asked, as he saw a small child, hugging a pink sweater while sobbing.

"... His mother was killed." Principal Nezu explained, "You may know her as 'Hinawa', formerly 'Kumatora'."

All Might's eyes widened for a split second, before he closed them again, "Do you know who did it?"

"The killer fled the scene before we could identify him." Eraserhead stated, "Judging by the damage to her body, and the buildings around her... they must have been strong. The kid didn't recognize him either... only saying he was 'Black'... 'Black and Evil'."

"Shit..." All Might cursed, "So we have no leads as to his mother's killer?"

"Not at this moment." Nezu said, before pulling out a knife, "We also found this, during the investigation. Hinawa didn't utilize knives in combat, preferred punching, as her original persona 'Kumatora' did in Mother 3. We assume this knife... belonged to his father."

"His father?" Eraserhead asked.

"Hisashi Midoriya. He is no where to be found at the moment."

"Do you think he did it?" All Might asked.

"If he did, then he wouldn't leave such an obvious clue lying around. And besides, his confirmed Quirk is 'Flame Breath'. So it couldn't be him."

...

...

"Regardless, what do we do with the boy?" All Might asked.

"... Inko asked if I could take care of him." Nezu said, showing them the note that had a small smear of blood.

"And?"

"... I will." Nezu stated.

"You're well aware, that he will go after his mother's killer right?"

"Of course I'm well aware of that fact." Nezu answered, "But we should let him do it legally."

"... I hope you know what you are doing." Eraserhead said... as Principal Nezu sighed.

"Of course I do."

...

"W-What?"

"It's true." Midoriya restated, "My mother was killed when I was 5. All I have as mementos are her sweater, and the knife that belonged to my father. And Shota was 100% right. I am after my mother's killer."

"Y-You are?"

"Yes, but I'd be lying if I said I knew who it was." Midoriya added, "It was nighttime, and the villain was black and massive, so I couldn't I.D him. Nor was there any news articles about a villain like that. Seemed they were after my mother and no one else, or she wounded them and forced them into hiding to heal. Regardless that's where I'm at right now."

"But what does this have to do with my brother?"

"Principal Nezu took my in, guess who was interning there around that time?"

...

...

"My brother."

"Right, he was there working under the former 1-A homeroom teacher, you may know him as the current #10 Hero, Yoroi Musha. But surely you knew that already. Principal Nezu trusted him and 3 others to take care of me, the other 3 being Midnight, Present Mic, and Eraserhead."

"You're kidding..."

"Believe me I wish I was..." Midoriya muttered, "Soon over time, I was trained by our current teachers, starting from Nezu, ending with Hound Dog." He explained before finishing his tea, "So that's my story, I would appreciate it if this stayed between us."

"O-Oh, of course."

"Then goodnight." Midoriya said, as he climbed up the stairs.

...

...

Iida didn't know how to respond to all of this.

...

"Time to pick your hero identities." Aizawa said.

"THIS IS GONNA BE TOTALLY AWESOME!"

*Fwish*

"Shh!" The class shushed, as Aizawa deactivated his Quirk.

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks that I mentioned the last time we were in class together. Normally, students don't have to worry about the draft yet. Not until their second or third year actually but your class is different. In fact by extending offers to first-years like you, pros are essentially investing in your potential. Any offers can be rescinded if their interest in you dies down before graduation, though."

*Slam*

"Stupid, selfish adults." Mineta muttered.

"So what you're saying is, we'll still have to prove ourselves after we've gotten recruited." Hagakure pointed out.

"Correct. Now. Here are the totals for those of you who got offers."

Blip*

Midoriya: 7,021

Todoroki: 4,123

Bakugou: 3,556

Tokoyami: 361

Iida: 301

Kaminari: 272

Yaoyorozu: 108

Kirishima: 68

Uraraka: 20

Sero: 14

"In past years, it's been more spread out. But there's a pretty big gap here."

"That's an understatement!" Kaminari groaned.

"S-Seven Thousand?!"

'It's probably because my power can be used in attack, defense, and support. So anyone can pick me up and I won't be out of place.' Midoriya thought, but didn't say out loud.

"Todoroki got more than Bakugou?" Jirou asked.

"Yeah, he beat him in the second round, and won the Sports Festival." Kirishima stated.

"They probably don't want to work with the guy who only won because his attack would have killed half of the stadium. Hadn't Midoriya stopped him it wouldn't have ended well." Asui commented.

Bakugou growled... but didn't say a word.

Yaoyorozu sighed, before looking at Todoroki, "That's amazing. You must be proud." But Todoroki looked away with a huff.

"Aah! People want us! T-Tehaha!" Uraraka exclaimed, shaking Iida back and forth.

"Despite these results." Aizawa said, regaining the student's attention, "You'll all be interning with pros. Got it? Even those of you who didn't get any offers."

"So we're all interning?" Ashido asked.

"Yes. It will be helpful to see pros at work. Up close and personal, on the field. Firsthand."

"And for that we need hero names!" Satou exclaimed.

"Things are suddenly getting a lot more fun!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"These hero names will likely be temporary, but take them seriously or-"

SLAM*

"Or you'll have hell to pay later!" A sultry voice said, as most of the boys gasped "You'd better be careful, or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent."

"It's Midnight!"

"Yeah. She's got a good point. Midnight is going to have final approval over your names. It's not my forte." Aizawa muttered, before picking up his sleeping bag. "The name you give yourself is important. It helps reinforce your image and shows what kind of hero you wanna be in the future. A codename tells people exactly what you represent. Take All Might for example."

The boards were handed out and the students went to work.

...

"Midoriya, care to go first?" Midnight offered.

...

...

Midoriya nodded and stood on the stage... he hesitated, before setting his board on the podium "The Wild Card Hero: Joker."

Midnight stared at the board... before smiling with a thumbs up, "Whoa, looking cool, Joker!"

...

...

Midoriya didn't respond and returned to his seat.

...

"7,026 offers..." Midoriya muttered as he saw the giant stack on his table. "Best get started..."

Knock* *Knock*

"Come in." Midoriya stated... as Shiozaki walked in, with a stack of her own.

"I obtained 1,293 offers."

"... I envy you." Midoriya muttered, "I have over 7,000."

"W-What?!"

"But I'm sure they're all low level hero agencies who are desperate to gain popularity. The problem... is that they're all in alphabetical order, not based on rank."

"Well... what are you looking for?"

"Some place big to train my powers. As well as someone with a useful power to fill my 2 remaining slots. Which means Endeavor, Kamui Woods, Fourth Kind, and these others, are pointless for my missions."

"But what about experience on the field?"

...

...

"I don't need it." Midoriya answered.

"... I see." Shiozaki said, knowing not to press him, "But you only have 2 days to figure this out. So what do you plan on doing?"

...

...

"Something that I might regret."

...

"You cannot be serious." Shiozaki said, as Midoriya was rolling a massive raffle ticket drum with various pieces of paper inside it.

"As serious as I'll get out." Midoriya said as he continued rolling it. "I've read through these, and out of the 7,000 offers I have, 1,023 of them meet the criteria I set... I need to just pick one."

"I can't help but think you're bragging."

"Trust me... I'd rather have Sero's offers than mine." Midoriya said, as he stopped rolling the drum. He opened the lid and pulled out a paper.

...

...

"Well who is it?"

...

...

"Hello?"

...

...

Shiozaki grabbed the paper out of his hands and looked at it. "#398." She read aloud... before opening the packet and looking through the numbers.

"396... 397... 398..." She said... before stopping at 398.

"... Oh." Shiozaki muttered.

"I'm rolling again-"

"You're stuck with it." A voice behind him said.

"But Shota-"

"You're luck is horrible, we've been over this. And yet you've tried it again." Aizawa said, while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Why did you leave this one on the list?"

"They have a big gym no?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure I can't switch?"

"No you've dug your grave, now lay in it." Aizawa replied, while stamping his approval stamp on the paper, sealing his fate. "You're interning there now, and be sure to give it Plus Ultra you hear?"

...

...

"Yes Shota."

...

Shink* *Slash* "Hya! HYYYYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Are you okay?" Shiozaki asked, as Midoriya was aggressively hacking and slashing through red goblins with a boy in a green tunic... and given the fact that he has 5,000 KO's, he's been at this for a while.

"Never better." Midoriya replied, as the results screen showed a giant golden 'A'. "I'm just wasting a week that I could be using for training. Why did I test my own luck?"

...

...

"Maybe you'll gain something from this experience?" Shiozaki offered.

"Probably." Midoriya relented, "But I'd rather be training in a gym." Midoriya sighed, before exiting the game. "Anyway want to continue with Yoshi's Woolly World?"

"Yes!"

...

"The snowball is a cotton ball!" Shiozaki exclaimed, "And it grows as you roll it!"

Midoriya watched as Shiozaki took in the first level of World 5.

"And the sky is a curtain!"

...

...

"Just wait until we reach the hard level." Midoriya warned.

"Oh it won't be as bad as the previous one."

She was wrong.

"Goodness!" Shiozaki yelled as the curtain took her sailing away at rapid speeds... before it flew off of the poll and into the pit, resulting in a death.

...

...

"W-What?"

"Yes. It's like the one in World 4, but way faster." Midoriya explained.

"What?!"

"And there are beads, and yarn, and flowers, and hearts we need to collect." Midoriya listed, before turning off the console, "But that's enough of that, we'll handle this another time. For now, have you decided on your internship?"

"Oh! No... I haven't." Shiozaki admitted.

"Then let me help you, go get your list."

"R-Right."

...

"Bad, bad, even worse, wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, and I don't want you to suffer with me." Midoriya muttered, while scratching off names. "I've narrowed it down to 55 agencies that are worth your time. 3 Stars are all around good ones but might be filled already, 2 Stars are decent should the 3 stars be taken, and the 1 Star when all else fails."

"I see, thank you." Shiozaki said as she looked over the 3 stars, then the 2 stars, then the 1 star. But her eyes stayed on the 3 stars.

"Someone caught your eye?"

"Yes, Kamui Woods."

"His Quirk is essentially like yours, only it involves wood, and it's his entire body, as opposed to vines and only on your hair. However, you can use it in the same was essentially." Midoriya explained, "He's a perfect fit for you."

"But he's a popular hero, I won't get picked."

"Your Quirk is in the same ball park as his. Not to mention it involves nature." Midoriya stated, "The Heroes have the final say on who they take, if he doesn't pick you then I'd be questioning his mental stability."

...

...

"Pick him, they gave you 3 choices for a reason." Midoriya stated.

"... You're right." Shiozaki said, as she put Kamui Woods as her first choice.

"Now... who do you want for your next two options?"

...

"... This is it." Shiozaki said, as she pushed open the glass doors, a light dinging of the entrance bell echoing through the hall.

"Oh good afternoon, do you have an appointment with Mr. Kamui Woods?"

"Y-Yes, I'm here for the internship?"

"Oh! You must be Ibara Shiozaki, codename: Maria. Correct?"

"Correct." Shiozaki answered.

"Right this way, he's expecting you!" The secretary stated.

"T-Thank you ma'am." Shiozaki said with a bow as she headed into the main board room, where Kamui Woods stood.

"Welcome Maria, and let me just say thank you for accepting my offer."

"I-I should be thanking you." Shiozaki said with a bow, "Thank you for taking a chance on me."

"After what I saw from the Sports Festival, who wouldn't?"

...

...

"Even though I advanced with a technicality?"

"That just means you have a great friend."

...

...

"I do..."

"But I'm talking about your battle against said friend. You noticed his technique and immediately utilized it. The fact that you already used that new foreign concept immediately is impressive. But it's still new, and I wish to help you hone it, if you'll let me."

"O-Of course!"

"Then let's start right away."

"Yes sir!"

...

...

'I hope you're doing better Midoriya.'

...

"Midoriya? You're interning with us?" Kendou asked, as Midoriya walked in.

"Luck failed me." Midoriya replied as he walked into the tall building.

"What do you mean by that?" Yaoyorozu asked.

...

...

"Just watch."

...

"I'm about to film a commercial, stick around okay?" The Snake Hero, Uwabami asked.

"Uh well. I was kinda hoping I'd see something a little more action-y."

"No! This sort of attention is something you can't avoid if you're a pro. Besides, she was kind enough to offer her wisdom to an unworthy, student. So I'll take every lesson she has to give!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed.

"She's really into this." Kendou commented, before sighing, "Okay. But isn't there anything else we can do while we film this commercial, or whatever?"

"Do you know why I expanded my count to 3 to recruit you all? Any thoughts?"

"Well I guess..."

"It must be because you saw such heroic potential in us."

'Wait for it...' Midoriya thought, bracing for impact.

"Of course I did. But there's another reason." She said... before extending her hand to them, "You're both very cute young ladies... and a handsome young man."

"... Huh?"

"I expected that..." Midoriya said with a sigh.

"Huh?!"

"To be honest, I would rather be training my Quirks... but I'm stuck here due to bad luck." Midoriya stated, "But since I'm here... I'm going to give you Plus Ultra, so you best prepare yourself Uwabami."

"Hmm." She smirked, "Then let's get to work."

"Lead the way."

*End of Chapter*

A/N: So some small things I need to make apparent before I say stuff. The small thing I changed was I made the knife Hisashi's weapon as opposed to Inko's. Mainly because I wanted to stay with the Mother 3 theme. Kumatora focused on punching, so she shouldn't have a knife. As for why Hisashi had the knife, well... spoilers to Mother 3, but when Hinawa died, it still makes me sad btw, Claus stole one of Flint's knives to take down the monster who killed her, the 'Mecha Drago'. So after realizing I dropped the ball, I altered it to reference that.

Anyway back to the chapter. If you were expecting Midoriya to intern with Kamui or Edgeshot or someone else of more value, well I hate to break it to you. Anyway, I chose Uwabami as Izuku's intern for 2 reasons, well 3. The first is for plot progression, him being with Uwabami will be important for the next 2 chapters or so. The second is for future character interactions. The third, is because I have seen people have Midoriya intern Edgeshot and Kamui and others other times before, but I haven't seen one intern under Uwabami, so here we are. Some of you will be fine with my decision, others will not, but oh well.


	8. Chapter 8

"Look at the camera, there we go! Like that!"

*SNAP* *SNAP*

'Man these jeans are so uncomfortable...' Midoriya thought bitterly, as he followed the photographer's orders to the letter.

"Heroes aren't all just beating villains." Uwabami stated, "You're strong, a capable fighter, and have a wide array of Quirks at your disposal, that much is certain. However, you're neglecting another important aspect about yourself, your appearance."

'I have a bad feeling about where this is going.'

"Like I said earlier, heroes aren't just beating villains, but also rescuing civilians." She explained, "During a villain attack, those directly impacted will be scared, too terrified to even move. It will make your job easier if your presence can calm them down in an instant. Take All Might for example, his boisterous laugh, his smile, and his intro line of 'I am here' is able to calm the civilians and the public in an instant, it puts them at ease, knowing that they will be safe with him around."

Bzz* *Bzz*

"Oh, seems the girls are done." Uwabami said before standing up from her seat, "Remember, having power doesn't make you the best hero, there's a reason why Endeavor is still in second place... even though he out performs All Might."

And then... she left.

...

...

'Hmm...'

...

"That went quicker than I expected..." Midoriya muttered as he walked out of the room with his normal baggy clothes. While holding his '18' case. "Hatsume finished my costume yesterday, but told me to not open it until I made it to my internship, time to see what she came up with."

*Click* *Flap*

"A note?" Midoriya asked before lifting up the note that fell onto the floor once the case opened.

'Dear Izuku Midoriya: I have finished adjusting your costume to fit your current Quirks. Took a while and was incredibly expensive, but it's not on my dime so it's all good!'

"I can just hear her yelling that."

'Now, your costume is regenerative. Meaning if you rip it, it will reform itself. Defying all laws of physics! That's what I do best! Now, back to the costume itself. I based it off of the character you named yourself after, you big nerd! Now it's not 100% accurate, I removed his red gloves for obvious Acid, Scale, Metal Claws, and Big fist related reasons. However, I added wrist braces akin to Bakugou's grenade gauntlets so you can unleash massive explosions without injury and pierce your wrist so you can use Blood Control. Your shoes have little holes in them for acid skates like Ashido and to utilize your Jet, your pants have regeneration for your 'Tail', and your shirt can open up to unleash Navel Laser and create stuff with Creation. Your mask will help with Erasure and Zoom... and the red eyes will make you look like Joker from the Metaverse. And your jacket will regenerate when you use Engine and Razor Sharp, but it might get in the way with Somnambulist and Dupli-Arms. Not much I can do about that without ruining Joker's aesthetic.'

"That's fine, there are times where Somnambulist will interfere with a fight, but Dupli-Arms is one of my most useful Quirks... so if I ever need it I could just take off the jacket."

'Anyway, enjoy... and for the love of everything, don't destroy it immediately. -Mei Hatsume A.K.A The Greatest Support Designer In The History Of Everything.'

Midoriya put away the note... and closed the case. 'I don't need the suit right now. My curiosity got the better of me. What I need... is to train my powers.' He pondered, before pulling out his notebook. 'I should train Quirks that aren't destructive, so Explosion, Half-Hot Half-Cold, Acid, Electrification, Cement, Navel Laser, and Earphone Jack are out of the question. Maybe Earphone Jacks would be fine. I could train the least important ones... because they are the least destructive. So Creation, Size, and Zero Gravity. I could create a sandbag so I can train Tail, and I could train Dark Midoriya as well. I could create archery targets as well for Horn Cannon too. But I need to know how to create the items as well... I could steal Yaoyorozu's dictionary now that she's here. Maybe it was a good thing I came to this internship.' Midoriya listed off, 'Regardless... I need fats to create stuff... let's see if there's a bakery nearby.'

...

...

'Huh, that's surprisingly cheap.'

...

"That was... a pain in the ass." Kendou muttered, "Those curls were the worst."

"But this is necessary to be a hero!"

'She keeps saying that...' Kendou thought to herself, "Well, we're done for today... so maybe we'll do something tomorrow?" 'Please...'

"... Hopefully." Yaoyorozu replied, before opening the door to the bedroom Uwabami set aside for the interns... to witness a strange sight.

The room was pitch black, with only the light from the room creating any sort of visibility. But what they saw was Midoriya, in nothing but a pair of shorts, standing in front of a large table with roughly 30 large cakes to his left, and dolls of various sizes floating on his right, all while shooting horns at 7 archery targets most of them hitting bulls-eyes, while his tail and Dark Midoriya were whacking their own sandbags.

"This shit's boring!" Dark Midoriya yelled.

"Keep doing it or I'll turn the lights back on." Midoriya threatened.

"What the hell am I looking at?" Kendou asked as she turned on the lights.

"GAH! You said you wouldn't!" Dark Midoriya yelled, before ducking beneath the table.

Midoriya sighed, before pushing the dolls he created to the side, "You've been trained enough."

"Thank god..." He muttered before disappearing into his mind.

"Good evening." Midoriya greeted.

"Hi... you still didn't answer my question."

"I was training my Quirks." Midoriya stated, "I couldn't train any of the Quirks I usually train, not without running the risk of leveling this entire building. So I picked the least destructive Quirks I have in my arsenal to train."

"I... see?" Kendou asked, as Yaoyorozu looked down.

'Least destructive... huh.'

"But why are you doing this in our room? Where will we sleep?" Kendou asked.

"Here? I could just shrink the table and the other large objects."

...

...

"Right." Kendou replied.

"Or I could do this." Midoriya replied as he pointed his pointer finger at the targets... creating a black hole to suck in the targets, destroying them. "Either way works."

"... Can you get anymore over powered?" Kendou asked bitterly.

"I wouldn't call this overpowered."

"You have how many Quirks?"

"47, but that's not my point." Midoriya replied, "My power is a complicated one. If I wish to copy a Quirk I need to know, verbatim, how they work. For example, during the USJ, there was a villain with the ability to teleport people with portals. his Quirk would be extremely useful for me to copy... but I didn't know exactly how it worked. So I couldn't copy it. And if I do copy a Quirk, it starts at the weakest level. And I've had your Quirks for a month, while all of you had them since age 4. You all have an 11 year lead on me. So I need to train my hardest to catch up."

"But you have 47 Quirks."

"Which leads to another downside." Midoriya started, "Quirks are physical abilities, extra muscles on your body. Take Yaoyorozu's creation for example, her Quirk relies on fats to create anything she knows how to make, however when she continues to use Creation her body gets weaker due to her depleting her fat supplies. Now, say I over-exert Creation... and switch to Kaminari's Electrification and over-exert that. Not only am I weak, but also brainshocked. Even if I switched from Creation, the negative effects it has on my body still lingers. Meaning I have to not only train to make them stronger, but also train to increase my resistance to their negative effects. So yes, I have numerous weapons on my side... but I also suffer the backlash from utilizing those weapons."

...

...

"Wow... looking at it like that, that really sucks." Kendou muttered... before her eyes widened, "Wait, is that why you never go to class?"

"Yes... but there's another reason that I'd rather keep to my chest." Midoriya answered, before levitating the cakes into 3 separate fridges. "If you wish to have some then help yourselves... I need to shower." Midoriya said before leaving the room. Leaving Kendou and Yaoyorozu to soak in the information they were just given.

...

...

"I need to train some more... a lot more."

...

"_So we roll the dice, see where they may fa-_"

Bzz* *Bzz* *Bzz*

"Whose calling?" Midoriya grumbled, bitter his nice hot shower was interrupted... until he saw whose name was on the caller I.D. 'Shiozaki? Why is she calling?' He thought before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Midoriya, are you busy?"

"I'm currently showering."

"O-Oh, should I call later?"

"If you're calling in the evening, then it must be important."

"But I do not wish to interrupt your time."

"I do not want to sound rude, but you already did. So what did you need?"

"W-Well... I mainly wanted to see how you were doing. You weren't excited to go to the internship with Uwabami."

...

...

"While I was right in the fact that I'm being dressed up for a photo shoot and most likely going to be used to film a commercial, I was wrong in the fact that that's not all I've done here."

"How so?"

"To put it simply... she's more knowledgeable than I gave her credit for. She's teaching me aspects about being a hero... that I neglected."

"That's wonderful!"

"I would much rather train, don't mince my intentions... but I'm glad I'm gaining something from this."

"I see."

"What about you? How is Kamui treating you?"

"Oh Kamui Woods is wonderful! I'm learning how to properly utilize the technique you showed me during the Sports Festival."

"And?"

"And I'm making some headway. Even if I've fallen on my face numerous times."

"That's essentially how I've started. But I've eventually got the hang of it, you don't have the burden of training other Quirks, so you should get it in no time."

"Thank you for the confidence."

'I can just feel her bowing.'

"A-Anyway I just wanted to see how you were fairing, I'll let you get back to your shower."

And with that... the call ended and the song resumed.

...

...

'I wonder how Tokoyami is fairing.'

...

"Dark Shadow!"

"I'm on it!" Dark Shadow yelled, as he and Tokoyami rushed at the Battle Hero Gunhead, who stood ready for the pair.

"I see you're getting used to attacking as a duo." Gunhead commented as he batted Dark Shadow away, before gripping Tokoyami's punch, "But your technique and form is still sloppy."

*Wham*

"Ghh!"

"Damn it!" Dark Shadow yelled as he made a rush while Gunhead's back was turned. Only to let go of Tokoyami and punch Dark Shadow away.

"Seems you still have your work cut out for you two, but keep at it."

...

...

'I will beat you.' Tokoyami thought, before jumping back up and attacking again.

...

Creak* *Creak*

"Hoo..." Midoriya exhaled as he stepped out of the shower, quickly drying himself off before changing into his sleepwear. Afterwards he returned to the sleeping quarters he shared with Yaoyorozu and Kendou. It caused some minor complaints when the two girls heard it from Uwabami, and those complaints returned.

"Just know, if you try something, I won't hesitate to throw you out of the building."

"I am not Mineta." Midoriya replied bluntly.

"Just wanted to make sure you were aware." Kendou said, before laying next to Yaoyorozu.

...

...

'One day down, 6 more to go.'

...

"So, mind telling me your name?" The interviewer asked.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, code name Joker. I attend U.A High, and I am currently interning under the pro hero Uwabami." Midoriya recited.

"So Midoriya, if I recall, you defeated the Hero Killer live during the U.A Sports Festival, most people are saying it was staged for sudden fame. What's your take on that?"

'Going for the big questions right off the bat.' Midoriya thought to himself, "Let me preface this by saying, that it wasn't my intention to show that battle on live television. It happened in an alleyway while I was returning from... an errand. I was teleported to the Sports Festival stadium for reasons unknown."

"How did you end up at the stadium?"

"I couldn't really see, I saw purple mist, so it must be another person's Quirk at work. It wasn't the Hero Killer's Quirk, his Quirk relied on blood ingestion to paralyze people. Not teleportation."

"I see, so you found the Hero Killer by pure happenstance then. But what made you want to fight him?"

"As I'm sure the media has made apparent, the pro hero Ingenium was the Hero Killer's last target before his arrest. He fought valiantly but he was going to be killed had I not stepped in."

"So his short comings was what warranted you to fight?"

"He lost, but it wasn't his short comings that made him lose. He's a powerful and skillful hero, but that's not all that make a battle. Lack of information, and the location of the battle was what gave Stain the edge. But I digress. I jumped in once I saw Ingenium on the ground, paralyzed with the Hero Killer standing over him with his sword aimed over his spine. My instincts was to jump in."

"I see, moving on." The interviewer said, "What's your next move, now that you've taken down the hero killer."

"I don't have a provisional license, so my moves are limited. As of right now, I'm learning all I could under Uwabami."

"Uwabami is a hero that focuses on rescue, and modeling on the side. Sounds like the polar opposite to your focus, why did you choose Uwabami as opposed to the other heroes you could have interned with?"

'Lie, don't say it was luck that you are here.' Midoriya told himself, "I... noticed that as heroes climb up the ranks, their public image grow more and more important. Heroes aren't just fighting villains, but... they need to keep the public and those they are rescuing calm. Uwabami taught me that."

"She sounds wise."

...

...

"She's a lot more intelligent than she lets on."

...

"Okay girls and Midoriya, we're going out on patrol today."

"Are you serious?! Thank god!" Kendou exclaimed, with excitement. With the inclusion of Midoriya, the work was divided evenly between the 3 of them, with the girls handling the commercial and going with her to guest on a radio show, while Midoriya handled the magazine photo shoot and a small interview. Luckily the magazine publisher wanted a male model to spice things up. With that, their schedule for the day was shortened, as a result, Uwabami added a patrol to fill the schedule.

"Put on your costumes, we're heading out in 10 minutes."

"**Yes ma'am!**"

'Finally, some progress!' Kendou thought.

'Finally, a chance to be a hero' Yaoyorozu thought as well.

'I have a feeling I know where this is going.' Midoriya thought as they went to their separate changing rooms.

...

'I figured this is what she meant by patrol.' Midoriya thought, as he watched Uwabami sign numerous notebooks from rabid female fans. Ranging from kids to teens. 'But at least they're focused on he-'

Tug* *Tug*

"E-Excuse me, Mr. Midoriya?" Midoriya looked down to see a small green haired girl tugging the flaps of his jacket.

'She looks familiar...' Midoriya pondered, before kneeling to be at her height.

"C-Can you sign this?" She asked, holding out a small notebook.

...

...

Midoriya took the notebook and created a pen from his palm, "What's your name?"

"S-Satsuki Asui."

'Asui's sister.' Midoriya figured out as he signed the notebook, before handing it back to her.

"Rip off the mask that shield's your heart and clouds your... ju-judgement! So you can change the hearts of others. Izuku 'Joker' Midoriya." She read aloud. She had a big smile, before bowing, "Thank you!"

Midoriya nodded... before taking off his mask and placing it on her head. "Here."

"B-But don't you need this?"

"Not particularly. And now you can start changing people's hearts." Midoriya said... as Satsuki's eyes widened.

"T-Thank you!" She exclaimed, giving his leg a quick hug before running towards 3 frog like people, "Mommy! Daddy! Samidere! I can change people's hearts!"

"That's nice dear, but I thought you were here for Uwabami?"

"Huh? O-Oh! I forgot!" She replied... before pulling the mask over her eyes, "But I got a mask!"

The woman rolled her eyes before leading the family away from the massive group of fan girls. Once they left, Uwabami looked back.

"See what I meant?" She asked with a knowing smirk, before signing another bag.

...

...

'I'll admit it... she was right. And... I need to call Hatsume soon.'

...

Bzz* *Bzz*

'Is Shiozaki texting me again?'

...

...

'Unknown number?'

UN: Midoriya? It's Tsu.

IM: Asui? How did you get my number?

UN: Call me Tsu, and I asked Yaoyorozu for it. She is the Class Rep after all.

"Yaoyorozu, did you give Asui my number?"

"She asked for it." She replied, lacking her usual 'proper' tone.

...

...

'I'll make note of that for later.' Midoriya thought before looking at his phone.

IM: What did you need?

UN: I wanted to thank you for making Satsuki happy. She sent me a picture of her wearing a mask that was too big for her head. She said it was from a hero named Izuku 'Joker' Midoriya. And saying that she will 'Rip off the mask that shields her heart and clouds her judgement. So she can change the hearts of others.'

UN: It was really cute, you've really impressed her.

IM: I was just playing the character.

UN: Speaking of, what character are you playing?

IM: It's the main protagonist from Persona 5 and Persona 5 Royal, Persona 5 Royal is the definitive edition of the game.

IM: It's an RPG where you fight with 'Personas' or manifestations the user's personality. In Persona 5 specifically, you summon Personas by ripping off the character's masks. Which is a metaphor for ripping off the mask that clouded their judgment to the truth. So they can change the hearts of the antagonists.

...

...

UN: That was... surprisingly detailed.

IM: It's my favorite game for a reason.

UN: Would you recommend it to Satsuki?

IM: It's too mature for her age.

UN: Is it too mature for Samidere?

IM: Probably, but you can try it for yourself before passing judgement.

UN: You would let me play your games?

IM: Shiozaki plays them all the time, by all means. Just don't touch the first file.

UN: Got it, I'll take a look after the internships.

UN: Anyway I gotta go, just wanted to thank you.

UN: You're a really nice guy.

...

...

IM: Thank you.

End of Chapter*


	9. Chapter 9

*Click* *Creak* *Slam*

'Someone opened the door.' Midoriya thought to himself, as he glanced at the clock, 3:43 AM. Glancing around the room, he saw an empty futon... and Kendou sprawled over her futon, blanket kicked onto the floor next to her, and a small puddle of drool forming. 'That's... mildly disgusting. But Yaoyorozu isn't there, so she must have stepped out.'

Midoriya got off of the futon and walked out the door as well, 'She didn't need to use the bathroom, since we have on in the sleeping quarters... so it must be something else.' Midoriya thought as he plugged an earphone jack into the wall, hearing her climb up the stairs before removing it, 'She's climbing up. Going to roof maybe?'

*Creak* *Slam* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

'Why is she going to the roof? There's a balcony in the sleeping quarters, if she wanted fresh air, she could have used that. She probably wants a quiet place to think, looking back at it... she had this look on her face during the internships. The look that screams 'I want to accomplish something'. Either she's impatient or feels inadequate... or both. She's probably taking her loss to Tokoyami hard... I should have paid more attention, but that's I can't change the past.' Midoriya thought to himself as he opened the door that led to the roof... to see Yaoyorozu standing on the edge overlooking the city. "Hey." Midoriya called out, but Yaoyorozu didn't look back, just continued to look at the city.

Midoriya walked towards her, and right when he was right beside her... she decided to speak, "The city looks beautiful at night."

...

...

"It does." Midoriya replied.

"Care to stand with me?"

"... Sure." Midoriya agreed, as he stood on the ledge with her, overlooking Saitama Prefecture at night.

...

...

"You are the most powerful student in our class, by a wide margin Midoriya... so I want you to be honest with me." Yaoyorozu asked, before she turned to face him. "Am I... strong?"

Before he answered, Midoriya took a long look at her face. 'Red puffy eyes, she was crying. Even so... I should be honest.' Midoriya thought before answering with honesty. "Your power is powerful, the ability to create anything from your fat cells... with the only down side being knowing the item's chemical make up is a useful power on the field. Not only that, but your intellect and ability to work well with others is a valuable asset."

"T-Thank you-"

"However." Midoriya said, which silenced her, "Your speed and strength is severely lacking. From what I've seen from your battle against Tokoyami in the vods, you couldn't bat away Dark Shadow, if you could have... then you would have won that battle. Not to mention, you can create blunt weapons with your Quirk, while learning how to swing them properly is a large aspect to using them proficiently, strength is another large aspect to swing them hard and swiftly."

"O-Okay."

"And another thing, your lack of confidence is your downfall as well-"

"T-That's something one can't just change-"

"Of course you can, just don't care."

"H-Huh?"

"People are going to have negative perceptions about you, that's just life. People aren't going to see your worth, that's just life. People are going to think you're weak, that's just life. But all that should matter to you... is what you think your potential is." Midoriya stated, "One battle in a pointless Sports Festival, your first one mind you, won't make your legacy. What will make your legacy is what you do out there, in the battlefield. So what I'm saying is, don't care about other people's opinions, instead care about what you can do to change."

"... So wait, does that mean I shouldn't care about what you're saying?"

"Yes! No. Damn it it's 3:40, this isn't the time for speeches. Just better yourself, that's what you should take away from this."

...

...

"Snrk! Bahaha!" Yaoyorozu burst into laughter... as Midoriya felt his face heat up.

'This is humiliating...'

"O-Okay... hoo I really needed that." Yaoyorozu breathed out... before pulling Midoriya into a hug, "Thank you."

...

...

"You're welcome." Midoriya replied, unable to return the hug.

"Acknowledge... that I will beat you one of these days." She added, pulling away from the hug.

"You, Tokoyami, and Bakugou three." Midoriya stated.

"But it's late... we should return to bed."

"Right." Midoriya said, "One last thing...?"

"Yes?"

"... For the love of God, invest in a cloak. That open chest thing is an invitation for someone to kill you instantly." Midoriya pleaded.

...

...

"Noted."

...

"Okay, I think I got everything..."

"That will be 1,503,943 Yen please." The clerk said.

'If I ever have a daughter... she's never wearing make up.' Midoriya thought as he handed the clerk's Uwabami's card. "Who are you in relation to Ms. Uwabami?"

Luckily Uwabami prepared for this moment as Midoriya pulled out his phone and handed it to her.

"Hello-"

"He's my intern." Uwabami said.

"I-I see, have a good day ma'am."

"You too."

*Click*

"Here you are. Have a nice day."

...

"Okay... I got the makeup, now I need to get lunch-"

*Wham*

"H-Hah!" A little girl with white hair and a small horn squeaked, as she fell onto the ground from the impact.

"Are you alright?" Midoriya asked, kneeling beside her. reaching out to help her up... only for her to flinch. 'Flinching from me reaching out at her... strike one.' Midoriya thought, as he noticed the bandages that coat her entire arms, 'Bandages for her entire arms and legs... as opposed to some areas where cuts would be. Ball 1 she could have butterfly skin on her arms and legs. However, the tattered dress and no shoes? Strike two."

"Eri." She flinched again from the voice. Midoriya looked up to see a man in an expensive looking jacket and new pants, and a plague doctors mask.

'With an outfit like that? Definitely strike two. And flinching by the sound of this man's voice... strike three you're out.'

"I apologize for her, she's rather clumsy."

'Clumsy, is that what they're calling this now?'

"Come along Eri, you're interrupting this man's errands." He ordered, as the girl tightened her grip around Midoriya's arm.

"D-Don't go." She pleaded.

...

...

'_**Eri, can you hear me?**_'

"W-What?"

'_**I'm speaking to you telepathically. It's my power. I need you to listen to what I'm about to say. I've used my other Quirk 'Search' on you. So I'll know where you are for 10 whole hours. Now, I need you to go after him.**_'

"Come on Eri, let the man go..." The man said, starting to lose his patience.

'**_I can't hear what you're saying in your head. But I need you to trust me... I will rescue you. But I need you to endure what he's putting you through for a little bit longer. And then you'll be free, blink once if you agree._**"

...

...

She blinked once, before letting go and going to the man. "So you've finally stopped your rebellious game of hide and seek?" He asked, before bowing to Midoriya, "I apologize, have a good day." And then... he left through the alley, but not before a white outline of Eri was shown as they moved away from his view.

'I will save her...'

...

It was nighttime... and Midoriya was sitting in front of his suitcase, with his phone in his hand.

IM: Shiozaki?

IS: Yes Midoriya?

IM: You can keep a secret right?

IS: Of course, what do you wish to tell me.

...

...

IM: I saw a villain, at least I'm certain he's a villain.

IS: You did what? Did you apprehend him?

IM: I couldn't, not without getting someone killed. This is why I wanted to talk to you.

IM: I'm going after him, to rescue a little girl that I'm certain he's abusing. She flinches from the slightest movement towards her, and shudders in fear by the sound of his voice. Not to mention she has bandages that coat her entire arm and legs. Of course I'm lacking evidence that could be used against him asides that.

IM: So I'm going after him... illegally.

IS: Midoriya, you should report this.

IM: I was the only one who witnessed this, if the police get involved, then the girl will die. And that will be on me.

...

...

IS: Why are you so intent on rescuing this girl?

'... Tell her.'

IM: I lost my mother to a villain. That was the reason why I left the Sports Festival.

...

...

IS: Oh...

IM: I lost her when I was 5. Just like her... I lost everything, but unlike her... I'm free.

IM: So I will free her.

...

...

IS: I physically can't stop you, and I can't report this, because you haven't told me anything in regards to this villain.

IS: But promise me you'll rescue her and apprehend the villain without injury.

'... I'm sorry Shiozaki.'

IM: I promise.

IS: Then... I did not see or here anything.

_Ibara Shiozaki has deleted the chatlog. _

IS: Good evening Midoriya, how are you tonight?

...

...

IM: Uwabami's internship is going well.

IS: Interesting, well I wish I could stay and chat, but I need to continue training. Good night.

IM: Good night.

...

...

'I'm sorry...'

*End of Chapter*

...

A'N: Sorry for the short chapter, but shit's going to go down next chapter, a lot of shit. Unlike my previous stories, I'll be going in detail about the Eight Precepts Raid. So instead of combining the two into one mega chapter that will probably be a pain to read, I'll just break it up.

Also this might seem random and shoehorned in... because it kinda is. See... this was supposed to be hinted at last chapter. Midoriya was supposed to see Eri running from Chisaki last chapter and get suspicious then meet the pair this chapter, but like a complete moron... I forgot to include it. And the reason I put it here of all times... is for this story's next arc, there is logic to my semi fluid madness.


	10. Chapter 10

'There she is.' Midoriya thought, as he saw Eri's white border laying down on what he presumed to be a bed. At least, he hoped she had a bed. 'I used Search on her at 4:00 in the afternoon. It's 1:30 in the morning, so I have 30 minutes to find the girl, before I go I should survey the area.'

With Zoom he looked around the rather nice home, he noticed some cameras stationed around all corners of the front, but the lights were all off. 'I could use Black to sneak in. I've learned that cameras won't pick me up while I'm in something black. While he might not know it, Shihai will help me save someone. But I can't see what's inside the house unless I go in.' Midoriya thought, before jumping off of the building he was perched in, and slipped into the black shadows of the night.

...

...

*Fwoop*

'I'm in, no cameras in the doorway.' Midoriya thought, as he stepped out of the darkness, he then popped out his eye and moved it up to the ceiling. 'First thing's first, find the girl to reset Search's time limit, I need to take note of any cameras in the area.'

Carefully navigating the hallways he made note of where the dark spots are, and where the cameras were stationed. Through sheer luck, all of the cameras are within dark areas, most likely to hide their location from any potential robbers. After making note of all of the camera's locations, Midoriya carefully traversed the hallway, avoiding every camera on his way to the room where Eri is held... right on time for the boarder to fade away.

'Here's the door.'

*Jiggle* *Jiggle*

'Locked... figured as much.' Midoriya thought as he pulled out a lock picking kit from his stomach, and after some swift hand motions he unlocked the door and opened it. Causing a small lump in the bed to jolt in surprise.

"I-I'm sleeping." Eri squeaked.

"Eri, it's me." Midoriya said, which made Eri shoot out of bed to see him.

"Y-You came!"

"Shh." Midoriya shushed, as he closed the door behind him. "I'm here to rescue you, but that won't be easy."

"B-But you will save me right?"

"Yes, but I need a moment to sur- To look around."

"O-Okay."

Midoriya walked around the room, noticing numerous toys collecting dust. 'She doesn't play with her toys... I don't know what they're doing to her, but they're stripping away her innocence. Bastards.' Midoriya thought before he looked up to see a barred up window with a small device on the window sill. 'Alarm, if I break or open that, the alarm will blare alerting the enemy to my location. I don't know their Quirks, so I rather get out of here without being seen. I could soften the wall and walk through it. But I don't know if there's a camera out there. Besides I can't take anything that's not also Black into something Black. There's a camera around the corner. Not sure why they didn't put one above the door, but I don't care enough to offer that as a suggestion. So my options are gamble on softening the wall, break open the window and rush out with Eri, or try to sneak out with Eri. All of those will most likely alert the enemy... so it's not a matter of what will get her out the fastest... but what will make the enemy take longer to get to me and Eri?' Midoriya thought as he plugged an Earphone Jack into the wall... to hear laughing and the clinking of glasses. 'Seems the enemy is partying. For what? I don't kno-'

"There's the birthday boy! Boss!"

"This is a waste of time..."

"Come on boss! Everyone should celebrate their birthday!"

"Fine... my birthday present... is for one of you to watch the girl while I continue my work."

"Oh she's locked in her room, and we installed that window alarm, if she breaks out we'll know."

"Did you also install the camera right above the door should she know to just open the door?"

...

...

"We'll take care of that after we cut the cake!"

"... Morons."

'He's right, they are morons, but they're... 4 rooms down most likely. If I break the window, they can rush after me. If I walk out into the hallway, I'll be even closer. If I soften the wall and get caught by the camera that could be out there I'll be... pretty much in the room and they'll rush after me, same with breaking the window and walking out the corner. Consensus... I'm blocked. Whatever this girl's purpose is... they really don't want her to leave. So... the idea of how do I get out of here putting the most distance between me and the enemy is now irrelevant. However it should be... how do I get out of here with the least resistance. They're 4 doors down... meaning I could confront them... but I don't know what their Quirks are. Wait... divide and conquer. That's the best way I can get out with Eri... with the least resistance.'

"Eri, I have an idea." Midoriya said.

"W-What is it?"

"I'm going to get the guard's attention-"

"What?"

"With..."

*Prew*

"This Glass Ball." Midoriya finished creating a glass ball in his hands. "If I throw it into the hall, the guards will split up to come check on you, and see the mess... I would rather fight half of the enemies than all of them at once if I break out with you."

"B-But what about me? T-They'll hurt me... and cut me-"

"I won't let them." Midoriya said, as he slowly reached out to her, she flinched... before he gently petted her head, slowly easing her worry. "But I need you to trust me."

...

...

"I-I trust you."

"Good..." Midoriya said as he created a slightly bigger baby carrier, "Because I need you to get in this."

Eri nodded as she climbed into the carrier, "O-Okay, I'm in."

Midoriya nodded as he lifted her up and strapped her to his back, activating Dupli-Arms and wrapping them around her in a protective barrier... before grabbing the ball he set onto the ground and levitated the ball with Poltergeist. Moving it out into the hall and letting it hover up to the ceiling. "I'm about to drop it... ready?"

"Y-Yes."

Midoriya let it go, a loud crashing hitting the ground, he plugged an Earphone Jack into the wall to listen in.

"Something broke." That's the boss, "You three check Eri's room, The rest of you check the halls."

"Yes sir!"

"They're coming... get ready."

"O-Okay."

...

...

The loud jiggling of the handle echoed throughout the room, as Midoriya stood at the ready.

"Game on."

...

*Click* *SLAM*

"Eri- Who the hell are you-"

*FWOOSH* *WHAM*

Midoriya wasted no time in punching the blonde with the black beak mask.

"Larceny!" The man covered in crystals yelled, "BOSS AN INTRUD-"

*WHAM* *SLAM*

"W-Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, and I'm here to rescue this girl." Midoriya replied. 'I... didn't want to respond. Must be his power, either way doesn't matter.'

*WHAM*

"Ghh..."

'The 3 that were sent to find Eri is down... but the boss should be coming soon. I need to go now.' Midoriya slammed through the wall and ran through the courtyard, but not before a large man with a black mask and a pair of metal demi-gaunts on his hands, rushed in front of him and threw a punch, only for it to be swiftly dodged by Midoriya.

"You! Who are you?!"

"A man who is here to rescue this girl." Midoriya replied... realizing that he won't escape without a fight, got ready to attack, "And I won't let anyone stand in my way-"

*Pwong*

"That would go against the will of Master Overhaul." A green force field surrounded Midoriya, as a man with a monk robe walked into view from behind the man, "We don't have time to bother with this scum Kendo."

"Shut up Hekiji! I wanted to fight him to the death!"

"Again, we don't have time for that, the master will be here soo-"

*Fwink* *Pwong*

"W-What?"

*SLAM*

"Erasure." Midoriya stated as he eliminated Hekiji with one punch, "His force fields would eventually get annoying."

"Ain't that the truth." Kendou replied, before looking at Midoriya, "You're strong... I like that." He said with an eerie smirk, "Let's fight!"

...

...

"A fight in inevitable with you." Midoriya stated, before creating walls of dirt around them, "But I don't wish for your Master to intervene."

"He's not my 'Master' don't get Hekiji's words twisted. I lost to Overhole 5 times... and I want to best him, but you're a strong mother fucker. So I want to fight you as a test!" He said before getting ready, "So come at me."

'I can't use Electrification, and Explosion might damage Eri's hearing. This man wants a hand to hand battle... so I'll give him one. One for All, Pilabody, Steel, and Big Fist will be best here.' Midoriya thought as he activated One for All and rushed at Kendo, activating Steel at the last moment to deliver a powerful punch into his chest.

"Oof!" Kendou grunted, before smiling, "Hell yeah! You're what I'm looking for man! It's a shame I gotta kill you!"

*WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM*

Midoriya braced himself for the rapid onslaught of punches, 'H-He's fast!'

"TAKE THIS!"

*WHAM*

The force of Kendo's punch sent Midoriya flying through the dirt wall.

"Chrono! Now!" A man, Midoriya assumed to be the boss tossed a small box to the man with a white coat and a gun.

'I can't let him get that... whatever it is.' Midoriya thought, as he stopped himself and utilized 'Attraction of Small Objects' to steal the box before it reached Chrono's hands.

"What?!" Chrono yelled with shock.

"He's min-"

*BOOOOOM*

"HE'S MINE!" Another big man yelled as he broke through the building, turning it to rubble while he attempted to swing at Midoriya, who retracted his tongue and swiftly dodged.

"Back off Rikiya! He's mine!" Kendo yelled.

"THE BOSS WANTS HIM DEAD AND THE GIRL RETURNED!"

"Hell no he's mine!" Kendo yelled.

'Now's my chance-'

*Fwoop*

"You." A man with a green jacket and a black bird mask grunted as he swung at Midoriya with a gloveless hand, "You, ruined our plans, and stole our property."

"So she's property to you. Scum."

"Don't try to understand something you don't know a damn thing about."

"All I know is that the girl doesn't want to be here, and you're hurting her."

*WHAM*

"And that's all I need to know!" Midoriya yelled as he punched the leader back into the rubble.

"BOSS OVERHAUL!" Rikiya yelled.

"Finally, I have him for mysel-"

*Fwoosh* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom*

"Now... you made me mad." Overhaul growled, having fused with Kendo and Rikiya, Overhaul transformed into into a freakishly tall and muscular Goliath, his skin was coated with rock, numerous massive appendages sprouted all over his body, and in the center of the face, laid Overhaul himself. "There's no point in trying to be careful... I CAN JUST REBUILD ERI IF I KILL HER WITH YOU!"

...

...

"If this is a joke... it stopped being funny." Midoriya grunted as he stood up, 'I have no choice... I have to use the form. Even if it kills me, I have to fight with it.' "Eri?"

"Y-Yes?"

'Good, she's conscious.' Midoriya thought as he created some sound-proof earmuffs. "Put these on." He said, unwrapping the arms around her and handed her the earmuffs.

"They're on!" She yelled.

"Good..." Midoriya muttered, before taking a deep breath.

"NOW DIE!"

*FWOOSH* *SLAM*

"It's about time I even the playing field."

...

"... Maybe I should have a joint patrol with-"

*BOOM*

"W-What?!" Uwabami exclaimed as she rushed to the window, seeing a massive titan being punched by a glowing speck. "... Midoriya." She figured out as she swiftly changed into her costume and picked up her keys. As she descended down the stairs she slammed into the room where Kendou and Yaoyorozu were sleeping. Causing them to shoot up out of their futons.

"U-Uwabami?! What's wron-"

"Midoriya's out fighting a villain. You two stay here, I'll be back."

"T-Then what was the point of telling us if you're just going to leave?!"

...

...

"In case I don't come back, you know what happened."

And then... she left without another word.

...

*FWOOSH* *BAM* *BOOM* *FWOOSH*

Overhaul and Midoriya were locked in a fierce battle. Each attack is parried, dodged, and countered. With neither side visibly looking tired, key word being visibly.

'He's... being defensive. I... have to end this quickly.' Midoriya thought as he rushed towards Overhaul, only for his advancement to be stopped dead in it's tracks.

"If you believe that it will be that easy... THEN YOU'RE WRONG!" Overhaul grabbed Midoriya and threw him towards the city right into the nearby buildings.

'I have to take the brunt of this!' Midoriya thought, as he pulled Eri from his back to his chest, right before he collided into the building, then broke through to the next, then the next, and finally stopping right on the 4th building. The impact knocking off Eri's headphones. "Eri... are yo-" *Crack* "Ghh!"

"A-Are you okay?!"

"I'm..." *Crick* "Fine."

"B-But." Before Eri could continue her statement, Midoriya placed the headphones over her ears and moved her back onto his back.

'That throw crippled my back... but I have to continue. He's too powerful to be left in the city.'

*FWOOSH*

Midoriya launched out from the building he was in and rushed back into the fight. "I knew that throw wouldn't cripple you." Overhaul stated, "A thorn that deep in my side won't be removed that easily."

"Then you best come up with a strategy quick." Midoriya responded as he rushed at Overhaul. 'With my current power... I can't defeat him.'

_'I'm impressed Young Midoriya! You're training is coming along well!'_

'I need to be stronger...'

_'However, you are stagnating.'_

'I need to be faster...'

_'You may be able to utilize 45% of One for All, but you've hit a plateau.'_

'I need... to go beyond.'

_'Not to worry, with my help... I will show you what it truly means to go beyond...'_

*Bzzt* *BZZT*

"W-What?! Are you getting stronger?!"

"Yes... I am." Midoriya grunted as he concentrated into pouring more and more power into his body.

"I... I won't let you!"

'46... 47... 48... 49...'

"DIE!"

"50%."

*FWOOSH* *SLAM*

"... Impossible."

'Nggh... I can barely hold this form up. And 50% of One for All is shortening my time limit. I think... 7 minutes at most. Intimidate him.' Midoriya thought before audibly cracking his knuckles. "Seven minutes." He spoke out, gaining Overhaul's attention. "Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you."

And with that... he rushed.

...

*BOOM* *BOOM*

"Come on faster!" Uwabami yelled as she sped across the highway towards the battle unfolding in front of her very eyes. The massive size of Overhaul, and the small green spark of Midoriya are locked in a fierce battle, their attacks sending shock waves throughout Japan. "Ghh!"

*SCREECH*

Until traffic stopped her advancement. "Please remain calm!" A police officer yelled, "We are safe here! But you must remain cal-"

*BOOM* *BOOM*

"I don't have time for this." Uwabami said as she threw open her car door and began running down the highway, pushing the illegality of this action to the back of her mind as the shock waves grew louder and stronger.

"Midoriya... you better win this."

...

'I... feel my power draining. I need to end this... now!'

"Damn you brat... YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HER IMPORTANCE!" Overhaul yelled, "HEROES LIKE YOU DON'T SEE THE BIG PICTURE!"

"And you don't see the consequences of your actions. This girl is coming with me... and you're going to lose." Midoriya said as he pulled back his right hand... and charged 100% One for All through it.

"NO YOU WILL LOSE!" Overhaul yelled, as he pulled back his fist for his last stand.

"Eri, brace yourself!" Midoriya yelled at the top of his lungs, just loud enough for Eri to barely hear and wrap her arms around her torso.

"Ready!" She yelled as Midoriya rushed towards Overhaul.

"HAAA!"

"AAAH!"

*BAM* *CRASH*

Their punches collided, the combined force of both their full powered punches caused a massive explosion, shattering the glass and the buildings around them. Their attacks were completely even...

*BOOM* *BOOM*

Until Midoriya pulled his left arm back and started letting off massive explosions, giving himself the force and speed necessary to overpower Overhaul.

"N-NO! DAMN YOOOOU!"

*SLAM* *BAM*

...

...

*Thud* *Thud* *Thud*

The hulking body of Overhaul shrunk back down, releasing the 3 combined members that created that form onto the ground. Kendou and Rikiya are unconscious on the ground while Overhaul himself collided into the lone wall that was still standing... before crumbling on top of him.

'T-There... I... did it.' Midoriya thought... before his ultimate form and One for All faded away from his body, exhaustion catching up to him instantly once the battle was over. Causing him to fall back down onto the ruined building with a loud thud. "E-Eri... he's down." Midoriya stated, the muffled sobs of relief could be heard from his back.

...

...

*Rumble*

Midoriya looked up at the source of noise, the rocks that Overhaul was under started to move. 'I-Impossible!' Midoriya thought before he tried to move his arms. His right arm was broken and purple from utilizing 100% of One for All to punch Overhaul. Leaving his left arm to unbuckle Eri's strap. "Eri you have to run."

"W-What?"

"NOW!" Midoriya yelled as Overhaul shot out of the rubble.

"M-Midoriya..." He growled as he limped towards him.

"I-I thought-"

"Leave! NOW!" Midoriya yelled as Eri climbed out of the carrier and ran away... but Overhaul didn't chase after her, instead he continued to walk towards Midoriya's frozen body.

"You said... I didn't think about... the consequences of my actions. Well look at you. Unable to move. You gave everything to save that girl!"

*STOMP*

Overhaul stomped on Midoriya's mangled right arm, it took all of Midoriya's will power to not verbally react. "Trying to act as the big hero... but look what happened to you. No other heroes here to save you!"

*WHAM*

A kick to the stomach, which turned Midoriya over. "Well... I still have use for you." Overhaul muttered as he took off his gloves and gripped his hands around Midoriya's neck, Midoriya used Erasure out of reflex. "My Quirk allows me to destroy and rebuild anything with touch, even humans. And your Quirk of copying other people's Quirks... will be a useful drug on the market. If I can use Eri's Quirk to erase Quirks permanently... then I can use yours into a drug as well." He said, which made Midoriya's eyes widen, "I see you understand what your predicament is... the minute you let go of your Quirk, I will use my Quirk on you to destroy and rebuild you. The pain will be so great that you will fall unconscious, and once you do... you will be used as a test subject. You will never see your family aga-"

"NO!" Eri yelled as she threw a knife straight at Overhaul's face... Midoriya's knife. It scraped his cheek, making him instinctively move his right hand.

"Ghh... you little-"

Seeing an opening, Midoriya pulled the knife towards him with his right hand... and with all of his will power gripped the knife.

And swung the knife at Overhaul's face.

...

"Stay back! it's not safe-"

"Midoriya!" Uwabami yelled as she moved past Death Arms and ran inside the ruined building.

"Nggh! Nggh!" Only to see Midoriya repeatedly slicing at a mutilated face.

"Midoriya!" She yelled as she tackled Midoriya away from the body.

"No!"

"Stop! Stop."

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"Look! It's me! It's me. Look... look." Uwabami yelled as she held Midoriya face to look into hers, "It's me..."

His heavy and frantic breathing started to calm... only for tears to roll down his eyes, "H-He wanted to..."

Uwabami pulled Midoriya into a gentle hug, "It's okay... it's okay. It's all over now... it's okay."

"He wanted to... he... wanted to. He... wanted..."

...

...

"Uwabami! What- Oh my god!" Native yelled as he saw the scene before him.

"He's unconscious. Get an ambulance over here."

"Y-Yes ma'am."

...

"He used his Quirk without a license, broke into private property, AND ABOVE ALL ELSE KILLED A MAN!" Death Arms yelled, "He's a criminal through and through, and as a result should be expelled and sent to Tar-"

*SLAM*

"I am here..." All Might stated.

"A-All Might!"

"I am here... warn you to not lay a damned finger on my nephew." He warned, before looking towards Uwabami, "Where is he?"

"... He's unconscious. He used all of his energy fighting that villain." Uwabami explained, "And the girl he saved was sitting in there all the while, worried out of her mind for her hero."

...

...

*Slam*

"Where is he?" Recovery Girl asked.

"Room 314." Uwabami stated, as All Might and Recovery Girl began walking towards the elevator the room was silent. No one could say anything after All Might's declaration and Recovery Girl's appearance.

...

...

...

*Slam*

"What's the status?" All Might asked.

"He fell into a coma." She started, which shocked All Might. "Quirk exhaustion is the leading cause of comas, and his case right now... is worse than he was since the USJ. He knew he was exhausted, but pushed on anyway. Not to mention he mangled his arm again." Recovery Girl explained.

"I-It was my fault!" Eri exclaimed.

"It wasn't your fault dear." Recovery Girl stated, "The man who was at fault... is no longer with us."

"I won't let him get sent to Tartarus Prison over this... even if it ruins my reputation as a hero."

"Ignoring that for now... it must be known that I cannot heal him. If I do, then odds are he will die." Recovery Girl finished, "For now we must wait for him to awaken. Hopefully it won't be for long."

...

...

"I hope so too."

*End of Chapter*


	11. Chapter 11

"The media is hounding us." Present Mic said as he set down the newspaper, "They think we influenced Izuku to go after that villain. While others are calling for his arrest for killing a villain, illegal Quirk use, collateral damage, and other things."

"The media don't know what they're talking about." Vlad King stated, "They will talk about anything and say anything controversial just to make money. They forget that Izuku defeated the Hero Killer, and instead are focusing on this. We should ignore their complaints and focus on the important things."

"For once I agree with you." Mr. Aizawa stated.

"Well then, I believe the most pressing matter here... is inside U.A walls." Principal Nezu said.

"The students." Midnight finished.

"Correct, videos of the fight surfaced, and it's safe to assume the entire student body has seen them, as well as the articles about Izuku's status." Principal Nezu said.

"Before we get to that... what do we do with the girl?" All Might asked.

"Oh... the girl." Principal Nezu muttered, "She doesn't want to leave his side, but cannot stay there."

...

...

"Couldn't Shiozaki take care of her?" Thirteen offered, "Izuku trusts her the most out of everyone, and aside Tokoyami, is the only one who views Midoriya as a friend."

"It does make her a prime candidate, and her grades are the top of the class..." Principal Nezu mulled over, "That settles it, she will be the one who will care for Eri until Izuku recovers."

"Now the topic of the students." Principal Nezu started, "I believe we should end the field studies early, so they could all be together when we deliver the full unbiased news."

...

...

"Very well, I shall send word to their respective pro heroes."

...

"You're all here... good, we can begin."

"Sir! Why have you called us away from our internships so early?!" Iida asked.

"... So you all don't know what happened last night?" Mr. Aizawa asked, as all but 3 shook their heads. "... I'm going to be as blunt with all of you. Izuku Midoriya... is in a coma."

"**WHAT?!**" The room went into a frenzy from that information.

"He fought a villain mafia last night, alone-"

"Wait that giant monster was fighting Midoriya?!" Jirou asked.

"Correct, and he... killed him." The room fell silent, "The villain's Quirk allowed him to destroy and rebuild anything with a single touch, including humans. And said villain had his hands on Midoriya's neck. Once he lost focus, or blinked, he would have been killed... or worse. He had no choice, but the media wants him arrested for his actions."

...

...

"Will-"

"Not if any of the staff at U.A have anything to say about it, which we do." Mr. Aizawa answered before Monoma could finish his question, "Anyway, I wanted you all to know that. Best get it out of the way now before you hear it from some news outlet or something. Vlad and I pulled you all out so you can... digest this information. Anyway that's all I wish to explai-"

"Sir?" Shiozaki asked, raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"May I visit him?"

...

...

"He's currently under intensive care. As of right now, no one but the staff and... his family can visit." Mr. Aizawa stated, "In a few days to a week you can visit. If you wish come speak with me and I can give you the address and his room number."

"Thank you sir."

"No other questions?" No one raised their hands, "Then you're all dismissed."

...

"You want me to do what?" Shiozaki asked, as she stood in front of Mr. Aizawa, Vlad King, and Eri.

"Midoriya trusts you a great deal." Mr. Aizawa stated, "And you're the least frightening of all the other students... I do believe you'll be the best candidate to watch Eri until Midoriya wakes up."

Before Shiozaki could respond, Eri walked up to her, "W-Will he wake up?" She asked, scared about Midoriya's well being.

...

...

"Of course he will." She stated, "Midoriya is strong. I know that more than anyone. I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up in 5 days."

That seemed to calm her down as she nodded.

"Anyway, we put a small bed into your room."

"R-Right." Shiozaki replied.

"And we moved his cactus in there as well."

...

*Creak*

"Welcome Eri." She stated, managing to withhold a stutter. She was nervous, and rightfully so considering this was sprung onto her just a few minutes ago. She had no idea how to take care of a child, especially one that had to be rescued from an abusive mafia. How was she going to do thi-

"Do I sleep here?" She asked, pointing to the smaller bed.

"... Yes." Shiozaki answered, as Eri climbed into the small bed. As she covered herself in her covers in silence.

...

...

It worried Shiozaki how easy that was. But it just dawned on her that she probably didn't sleep last night... or at all.

She'll try to talk to her tomorrow.

...

...

...

"Darkness?" Midoriya muttered as he sat up on... nothing? "Is this Limbo?"

"Close, but not quite." A voice behind him said. Midoriya shot up into a defensive stance... only to see a frail man with white hair standing behind him. "This isn't Limbo because you're not dead."

"... Then where is this? And who are you?"

"First question. This darkness... is One for All."

...

...

"Okay I have more questions." Midoriya said, "What do you mean this is One for All? And how do you know about One for All."

"I can explain that last new question when I answer who I am. For now let's talk about One for All." The man said, "As you may have heard, One for All is a power that gets stronger as it's passed on. How that works is that... for lack of a better term, a part of the past users are passed on along with the Quirk. Our vestiges are mixed into the core of One for All. Meaning their power is added onto the passed on user's. As a result our spirits are passed into One for All, which is why I'm speaking to you right now." He explained, "Now, since you're currently in a coma. Your spirit has to go somewhere too, so it resides in One for All until you wake up."

"... So where is One for All?"

"Where your Quirk always is. On your Quirk Factor. Which is... I believe is on your Brain Stem, but I could be wrong about that."

"How do I get out?"

"Simple, just lay back down and close your eyes. I just wanted to tell you some information that might help you. Because I don't know if an opportunity will arise again." He said... before he gripped his right temple, "Speaking of... I'm running out of time. Now for your final question. Who am I. My name is Haiko Shigaraki, the first wielder of One for All."

...

...

"Shigaraki?"

"Is there a problem with my name?"

"No... just a small hint of déjà vu." He said before shaking his hand, "Izuku Midoriya."

"Oh I'm well aware, we've been watching you closely kid..." Haiko stated.

"... Right. Well I should be going."

"Good luck 9th." He said with a wave, "Oh, and next time be completely honest with me." He said which made Midoriya pause.

...

...

"Right."

...

*Knock* *Knock*

"Hmm?" Shiozaki grunted as she lifted herself out of bed, she glanced at the clock, 8:43 AM. "Who is knocking?" She asked herself before opening the door.

"Good Morning, ribbit." Asui stood on the other side of Shiozaki's door, much to the vine haired girl's confusion.

"Good Morning Asui, do you need anything?"

"Yes." Asui answered, "Can I borrow the key to Midoriya's room?"

...

...

"Why do you need it?"

"He told me about his favorite game, Persona 5." She replied, "He said I could play it once the work studies were over, ribbit. But he's in a coma, so I figured I would play it now so when he comes back, he can have someone to talk about it with." She explained.

"Oh!" She exclaimed with surprise, "What a nice idea." She said before handing her the key.

"Want to join me? You and him seem very close, I'm sure he would like to see you talking about it with him. Ribbit."

"I... would rather him and I play it together."

"Well okay, have a good day, ribbit." Asui said, before leaving.

"Now wha-"

*Grr*

...

...

"Breakfast."

...

...

...

"Eri?"

...

...

"Do you... want to do something today?"

...

...

'You can do this Ibara, you managed to get Midoriya to speak to you, you can do it agai-'

"What is he like?"

'S-She spoke!' Shiozaki yelled to herself before recomposing herself, "Who are you referring to?"

"My hero. H-He never told me his name..."

"... His name is Izuku Midoriya." Shiozaki started, "He's... rough around the edges. He rarely talks to any of the others, and doesn't come to class."

"H-He doesn't?"

"Not unless he has to." Shiozaki answered, "But underneath that cold exterior, is someone I admire."

"Why? Is it because he's strong and isn't scared?"

"Those are good qualities, that's to be sure... but what I admire... is his kindness." She answered, "He has helped me numerous times, in battle or in my studies. It's not just me, but he has help some of his other classmates as well."

"Really?"

"I'm currently the top of my class in terms of grades, before I was 11th. He's very intelligent."

"What else do you like about him?"

...

...

"He's very determined, whether it's his work or his hobbies."

"... What are hobbies?"

'That's concerning.' She thought before swallowing that thought for now, "Hobbies are... activities people like to do. Like playing basketball, watching movies, or building puzzles."

"What are his hobbies?"

"Video games."

"Video... games? What are those?"

'I hope what I'm about to say isn't blasphemous. Midoriya won't let me hear the end of it.' She thought, "A video game is like a movie you can control." She explained... only to be met with a confused face, "I-It would be better to show you than to explain."

"... Huh?"

...

Luckily she remembered how to set up the Wii U, the T.V in the common room is essentially the same as Midoriya's... only way bigger. She also remembered which games Midoriya picked out for her skill level and interest, now it's a matter of which games a 5 year old imprisoned girl would like. Which... is probably anything.

"Which one looks good?" Shiozaki asked laying out all of the cases on the table.

She was looking at all of the cases... then at the T.V. "What's that one?" She asked, pointing at the T.V. With 15 different icons on screen.

"Which one?"

"That one... Star... Fox?"

'I don't know that one... so we can learn together then.' Shiozaki thought before moving her cursor over the icon. "Okay, we'll play that."

"Okay."

...

"Are we sure Shiozaki is up to the task?" Present Mic asked, as he and Aizawa were returning to the dorms, "I mean, she's super nice and awesome, but she seemed... I dunno, clueless?"

"If Izuku can trust her, then she'll be fine. And besides... who else would you leave a mentally damaged girl to than the girl who is a walking bible?" Aizawa countered while opening the door.

"I'm still skepti-"

"Shoot his weak point!"

"Like this?!"

"Yes! You're doing a good job!"

Mic and Aizawa slowly and quietly walked to the common room, seeing Shiozaki and Eri blasting away at a giant walker.

"Never give up! Trust your instincts!" Eri chanted as she continued to shoot. And... missing a lot.

"You were saying?"

...

...

"I take back everything I said."

...

"I almost had him!" Eri yelled.

"I know!"

"Can we play again tomorrow?"

"Of course. You need to defeat that boss."

"Right." Eri said before climbing into bed.

...

...

"Good Night."

...

...

"Good Night." Shiozaki said, before turning away towards the window.

'Finally... progress.'

...

...

...

*Chirp* *Chirp*

"... I'm... awake." Midoriya muttered to himself as he sat up on the bed. "I.V Drip? That's not even necessary for comas." Midoriya muttered as he ripped the needle out of his vein and stood up. "My legs are weak... but I can walk."

As he hobbled down the halls... something struck him as odd. "Why haven't I been stopped by a nurse? Someone who woke up from a coma should be helped by a nurse. Do the cameras not work?"

*Boom*

"What was that?"

*Booom*

"It's-"

*BOOM* *CRACK*

"Right above me!"

"YOU!" A giant hand came in, ripped Midoriya out of the hospital, and tossed him through the city streets into a building.

"GAH!" Midoriya yelled in pain... as he saw his assailant. "I-Impossible... You're supposed to be dead!"

"My Quirk can destroy and rebuild anything... even me! You can't kill me! And I will use you for my benefit!"

"I won't let-" Midoriya raised a hand at Overhaul... only for nothing to happen, 'W-Why can't I use my Quirk?!"

"DIE!"

*Fwoop* *SLAM*

'Did the doctors use Quirk Suppressants?'

"GET BACK HERE!" Overhaul yelled as Midoriya ran away.

'I-I have to run, until my Quirk returns I can't beat him.' Midoriya thought as he ran away, with Overhaul giving chase.

"YOU'RE WEAK!" He yelled, "YOU COULDN'T FINISH THE JOB! AND NOW YOU'LL DIE A FAILURE!"

"I-I'm not a failure!"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, BUT YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST THE BATTLE! WHILE YOU WERE IN A COMA I REGAINED MY FORCES AND WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO GET ERI! THIS TIME... YOU WON'T FIND HER AGAIN! SHE WON'T HAVE ANY FREEDOM!"

*FWOOSH*

Overhaul suddenly appeared in front of Midoriya, "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

*WHAM* *FWOOSH* *SLAM*

"Ghh... MMph plagh!"

*Splatter* *Drip*

*FWOOSH* *SLAM*

"You will die... and no one will miss you. No one will even know who you are... and your so called family will forget out you in a week maximum. I hope you've cherished them when you could." Overhaul said as he pulled out a punch, "BECAUSE YOU WILL BURN IN HELL!"

Time slowed down as Midoriya processed what Overhaul just said.

'I-Is that... where I went wrong-'

*Fwip*

'Wha- Aah!'

Midoriya was dragged into a building right before Overhaul's punch landed.

"YOU CAN HIDE ALL YOU WISH!" He yelled as he began punching more buildings, "IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE I FIND YOU!"

'H-How do I beat him without my pow-'

"The son I raised wouldn't let this guy beat him. Not without fighting back at least."

'N-No, it can't.' "M-Mom?!"

"It's been... so long... you've grown so much."

"I-I can't believe- No... I really can't believe it. You... you're not real. You're dead. And this... is all a dream. I'm still in a coma."

"That was inherently obvious." Midoriya's mother, Inko Midoriya commented, "I.V Drip with a coma, no doctors to stop you, a villain you stabbed in a face multiple times still alive when his brain is in his head, and most of all... your dead mother is talking to you."

"... Right."

"So... why aren't you using your Quirk?"

"I'm unable to, I'm in a coma-"

"Are you sure? Or are you using that as an excuse."

"It's the truth!"

"No it's not! You're afraid that's why!

"Afraid of what?"

"I don't know you tell me!"

"I can't because I'm not afraid!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Midoriya snapped, "I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING! I'm... not afraid of anything."

...

...

"It's okay to admit your fears you know... I am your mother after all."

...

...

"THIS IS THE LAST BUILDING!"

*SLAM* *SLAM* *CRUMBLE* *BAM*

"AHA! THERE YOU ARE!"

"Izuku, you're running out of time! What are you afraid of?!"

"NOTHING!"

"Izuku if you don't be honest with yourself you will die! WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?!"

"GRAAH!" Overhaul pried off the wall that separates him from the Midoriyas.

"I-I'M AFRAID OF LOSING!" Midoriya yelled, "I'M AFRAID OF LOSING THE FAMILY I NEVER LOVED AND APPRECIATED! I-I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYONE ELSE!"

"NOW DIIIIEEE!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

*Bzzt*

'Ghh! One for All!'

*Fwoosh* *SLAM*

"W-WHAT?!"

"I'm proud of you Izuku..." Inko stated with a smile, "Now get rid of this villain."

...

...

"Right." Midoriya said, as he used Jet to fly up into the air.

"GRAAH! I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME AGAIN!" Overhaul yelled as he pulled back a punch.

"If I'm in a Coma... then I can use my power without any drawbacks." Midoriya said as he pumped 100% of One for All into his body.

"YOU WILL DIE!"

*Fwoosh*

"W-WHAT?!"

"I won't die today." Midoriya said as he jumped right in front of Overhaul's face, "And I won't lose to you or anyone."

"D-DAMN YOU!"

*WHAM* *FWOOSH*

One punch was all it took to end this battle. Overhaul's body fell limp... before it started to fade away, leaving Overhaul in his natural form, as he started to fade as well.

...

...

"Stay where you belong... forgotten."

And then he disappeared... permanently.

"I'm so proud of you." Inko Midoriya said... as she started to disappear as well. "It... may not mean much coming from me. A fake. But I'm so proud of you. And I love you... so so much."

"I... Tch." Midoriya wiped his eyes, "I-I love you too... I miss you so so much."

"I miss you too... but I'm not in a hurry to see you again. And neither should you." She said, before hugging him, "Keep living, and love your new family. So you truly won't have any fear."

"I-I will." Midoriya said, as Inko's body started to disappear.

"Goodbye... Izuku." And now... she's gone, as the city around him started to crumble into nothingness.

And then... the world became white.

...

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Nggh... is it another hallucination?"

"Time to check for the 30th- WHAT?!" The nurse yelled, as she saw Midoriya sitting up, "T-T-T-T-T-T-That's impossible! It's been like 4 days!"

...

...

"I -cough- Can I have a drink of water?"

"D-DOCTOR!"

...

"How are you feeling son?"

"... I don't know." Midoriya replied, "How long was I out?"

"As of right now... 4 whole days. Earlier than any normal person would wake up. Do you know why?"

...

...

"I... had an epiphany-"

*SLAM*

"Where is he?!" Midnight yelled as she, Aizawa, and Present Mic rushed inside.

"... I'll leave you all alone. I will be back with some food." And with that... the doctor left the room.

...

...

"I-"

"If you didn't just wake up from a Coma... I would slap you across the face." Midnight growled, "What were you thinking?!"

"... I wasn't. When I found Eri... I didn't think about my actions when I told her I would save her." Midoriya explained, "My heart told me to save her, and after Overhaul took her back to their base and I gave her hope of salvation... I didn't think of anything asides 'Save her'. I didn't think about what happened to me... I didn't think about you all either."

"Wha-"

"Let him finish." Aizawa said.

"Near the end... when Overhaul had me by the throat... and he told me he was going to kill me, and then rebuild me so he can use me and Eri for drugs... I... I was scared." Midoriya admitted, "And it took me falling into a coma induced nightmare to realize... that I was scared of losing. I was scared of losing you all by being killed. I was scared of losing everything."

"Izuku..."

"I... I also realized... that I never told all of you how much I appreciated... and loved all of you. You raised me since the incident... and I was so focused on finding my mother's killer... that I focused solely on that. I was an inch away from death... and I would have died with regrets. So... I'm-"

"You idiot!" Midnight yelled... before hugging him tightly, "You may have not said anything, but you're not heartless enough to not love us. Sure you're a massive jerk for not saying it, and focusing on finding your mother's killer is understandable. But that villain's identity won't spring up from nowhere. I'm not saying you should give up, that's a horrible thing to say, but enjoy the life you have right now and take a break every once in a while... and I'm not just saying this because SOMEBODY forgot to get you health insurance."

"I-It was Shota's job!"

"I was taking a nap, therefore it falls to you."

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!"

"Moving on... I'm saying this not just as your aunt, but also your teacher. This job is full of risks and dangers, do your job... but make sure you don't have any regrets."

...

...

"Understood." Midoriya agreed.

"Good, not let's get out of here." Midnight ordered as she, Aizawa, and Mic left the room, right before the doctor came back with food.

"Now, we need to run a few tests to see how much physical therapy you'll need if any."

"Right... let's get started."

*End of Chapter*


	12. Chapter 12

"**HE'S AWAKE?!**"

"He woke up last night. It was a surprise for us as well." Aizawa stated, "However, he has to go through physical therapy. Luckily it's nothing major, just trying to regain movement in his legs. However, Finals will not be pushed back." He said, getting a groan from Kaminari and Ashido, "Judging by that groan, you must not be studying properly. Maybe I should make the finals earlier-"

*WHAM* *WHAM *Thwack*

"SHUT UP!" Jirou and Kirishima yelled, smacking Kaminari on the back and side of his head, Ashido getting a lighter slap with Asui's tongue.

"But sir, will Midoriya have enough time to study-"

"You seem to forget, he got the top score in the Midterms... without being in class." Aizawa said, which silenced Yaoyorozu's comment.

"Right, he'll be fine."

"Moving on, you have the written exam, that much is certain, but that's not all. You also have a secret Practical Exam on everything you've learned so far. And allow me to reiterate, that those who do not pass will not attend the Summer Training Camp in the woods, and will be trapped here in Summer School Hell. So you better not slack off!"

"**Yes sir!**"

"Good, now I'm going to the hospital to check on Midoriya, study hard, Iida's in charge."

...

"Almost... got it."

*Clink* *Clank*

Midoriya picked the padlock that kept the chains he was wrapped with together. And once that came off, he was free.

*Thud*

... To fall on his face.

"Damned legs." Midoriya groaned as he crawled to the bars that were along the walls to prop him up. "Okay... now I just... have to move-"

*Slip* *Thud*

"Right... I spilled my water here."

*Slam*

"It's not what it looks like Doc-"

"Are you alright?" A feminine voice asked.

...

...

"Nggh..." Midoriya groaned as he rolled over to lay on his back and face the woman, "I'm fine, physical therapy."

"Oh! I should help you up." The white haired woman said as she walked over to help Midoriya up, but Midoriya waved her off.

"I won't get better if I can't do this myself." He said as he reached for the bar, he hoisted himself up and struggled to stay standing.

"S-So... my neighbor was a teenager?"

"Yes." Midoriya replied, as he created a crutch to hobble his way to his bed, then used Poltergeist to move the chains out of the way, "Care to take a seat?"

"I-I don't want to impose."

"You're already here, might as well take a seat." Midoriya countered.

...

...

The woman nodded and sat beside Midoriya, "S-So why are you here? In the hospital I mean."

"... I fought a villain and fell into a Coma. I woke up last night." Midoriya explained.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's over now, so there's no point in being sorry." Midoriya replied, "What about you?"

"... I do not wish to explain."

"Understandable." Midoriya replied, "But can you tell me your name?"

"... Rei. Rei Todoroki."

"So you're his mother."

"... You know Shoto?"

"I know him. He's my classmate." Midoriya explained, "He's cold and uncaring. He only uses his ice... which is what I assume is your Quirk."

...

...

"Yes... I have an ice Quirk." She admitted, "So he's doing poorly?"

"He's one of the top students, so no. And I can't say anything about his personality... because I'd be a hypocrite." Midoriya stated, "So I'm just saying it how it is."

*SLAM*

"You got out again?!"

"And now I'm in trouble." Midoriya grunted, "You should return to your room, feel free to come visit if you need. We are neighbors after all."

"R-Right... and thank you."

"I didn't do anything, but you're welcome."

...

*SLAM*

"Midoriya!"

"Hero!"

"One moment..."

*Clink* *Clank*

"When will they learn that more locks won't change the outcome." Midoriya muttered, "So what brings you here?"

"They're here to visit you. And I'm here to see how your Physical Therapy is going. And considering the fact that the nurses and doctors are constantly complaining that you're trying to speed up your Physical Therapy, I'll assume it's going well."

"I can barely walk 3 steps without falling on my face, so it's going well."

At least you're walking." Aizawa replied, "Anyway I'm also here to tell you that the final exams are coming. And they won't be pushed back for you."

"I'm not concerned about that-"

"But you should be concerned about this." Aizawa added as he handed Midoriya his phone, he held it up to his ear.

"Hello-"

"YOU LITTLE JERK HOW ARE YOU JUST GOING TO FALL INTO A COMA THEN WAKE UP AND NOT TELL ME?!"

...

...

"Hello Tensei."

"DON'T YOU 'HELLO TENSEI' ME! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET THERE I WILL YELL-"

*Click*

"Now you've made him even more mad."

"Worth it."

...

"And then and then! This big ole lava monster started throwing rocks like, pshew pshew, pshew, and this rabbit... what was his name? Peppy! Peppy came in when I had no health and said 'Never give up! Trust your instincts!' and when he did I beat him! It took me... umm..." Eri exclaimed before pulling out her fingers, "1... 4... 7... umm... a gazillion tries!"

"So you've shown her video games?"

"In all honesty... I didn't know how to get through to her with any other way."

"I see." Midoriya replied before setting his cup of tea down, "So what did I miss?"

"Overall? Nothing important. Finals was the most important thing but you're not worried about it."

"Speaking of... do you require tutoring?"

"No... but I need help tutoring other people."

"They're latching onto your high grade to better theirs. Should have figured as much. Well the moment I get out of here I will help you."

"I would appreciate that."

"Mr. Midoriya, we need to do today's scheduled Physical Therapy... on top of the Physical Therapy you did on your own."

"It was nice seeing you Midoriya."

"Have a safe trip."

...

"Master!"

"Yes? Tomura Shigaraki?"

"Our field operative gathered some intel. That green haired brat is awake in the hospital. He can't move, this is the perfect time to eliminate our biggest threat! We need Nomu."

...

...

"Master?"

'I can't let Tomura get suspicious.' He thought before unmuting his screen, "Very well, we can spare 3, make sure to not lose them this time."

"That was not my- Yes master."

*Bzzt*

'Good luck.'

...

'4,351. 4,352. 4,352 no 4,353 wait did I count that one? This tunnel vision is the worst.' Midoriya thought, as the hospital evolved from chains to a straight jacket. 'I get the feeling this isn't proper hospital protocol.'

*Slam*

"Midoriya, ribbit?" Asui asked... before taking in the scene before her, "... Did I come at a bad time?"

"The doctors were upset that I keep breaking out of my restraints to do physical therapy on my own to return faster."

...

...

"I think that's against the law, ribbit."

"It probably is, but I don't care enough. And I could rip this apart if I so desired." Midoriya stated before sitting up, "So what did you need?"

"Well I wanted to let you know tha-"

*BOOM*

"GRAAAH!"

"W-What is that?!" Asui exclaimed as a tall black monster stood in front of them.

"A Nomu."

"What is a Nomu?"

"A mutated villain, I fought one at the USJ." Midoriya explained, 'He must want to kill me while I'm weak. Smart move I'll give him that.'

"Was that why you were hurt so badly?"

"Yes, but I wasn't as weak as I was last time."

*SHINK* *Rip*

"Get out of here Asui." Midoriya said as he got out of bed, he struggled to keep his balance but stood on his legs. "I'll take care of him."

"Y-You can't!"

"I have to." Midoriya replied, "But do me a favor."

"W-What?"

"Get out as many people as you can... and get the woman in room 315 out of here."

Before she could respond Midoriya kicked the Nomu out of the hospital.

...

...

Asui shook herself out of her daze and ran out of the room.

"You, ribbit, better stay safe Midoriya, ribbit."

...

*SLAM*

"So you came to kill me while I'm injured." Midoriya asked, as Shigaraki stood beside 2 Nomu, one with wings and one with really long grey limbs.

"That's right, but it seems the intel was slightly off, I figured that's why I brought 3 Nomu." Shigaraki explained, "If I remember correctly... you couldn't beat one without breaking every one of your usable limbs. So how will you fare against 3?"

"You speak the truth... but I'm not as weak as I was a few months ago. I won't even need my Ultimate Form to beat these 3." Midoriya said as he charged 50% of One for All, and activated Dupli-Arms, sprouting 6 arms before rushing the Nomus.

"Nomus... kill him."

"Graaah!" The 3 of them rushed at Midoriya, their punches blocked by Midoriya's arms.

*Pop pop pop* *BOOOOM*

From the 3 arms, a massive explosion enveloped the Nomus before he tossed the winged and grey Nomu away.

"Tsk, well done." Shigaraki commented, 'He spent enough time recovering to be able to combat the 3 Nomus. And these aren't as powerful as the Anti Symbol of Peace, but they still have Regeneration. But they won't be able to stop him-'

"Right this way, ribbit."

'That girl... she's one of U.A's brats. If I capture her, he will have to stop fighting.' Shigaraki thought before pointing to the black Nomu, "You! Get the girl!" He ordered before looking at the other two, "You two continue fighting him. He will have to chose between sacrificing himself or the girl." Before Midoriya could process what Shigaraki said, the black Nomu rushed at Asui and the patients she's leading out of the hospital, while the winged and grey Nomu rushed at Midoriya.

"No!" Midoriya yelled as he rushed at the black Nomu with the other two gaining on him. 'T-They're too fast! Damn it! Why didn't I get Sero's Quirk?!'

"It's game over for you hero!" Shigaraki yelled as Midoriya reached out in a vain attempt to stop the Nomu.

'I... I have to grab him!'

*FWIP*

In that moment, a black tendril wrapped around the black Nomu, stopping it's advancement. "W-What the hell is that?!"

'What the hell is this?' Midoriya asked, looking at the black tendril that held the struggling Nomu, 'No time to ask questions, get it away!' Midoriya told himself as he flung the Nomu at the other two. Only for the black tendril to not go away. 'H-How do I turn it off?' Midoriya thought, until he shook his head, 'Forget it for now, use him as a ball and chain.'

'W-What the hell?' Shigaraki growled in his mind as he watched Midoriya use one of his Nomus as a weapon against him, 'Where did this brat get a Quirk like this? No hero has a Quirk like that? His Quirk is copying other people's Quirks? So how?!' He wondered in anger... before he calmed down, 'Seems I failed... but I didn't completely lose. I got information out of this.' "Kurogiri! Get us out of here!" Shigaraki yelled as purple portals appeared under the knocked down Nomus and in front of Midoriya's swing.

The portals caught Midoriya off guard, as well as the one behind Shigaraki, "This is the last time I underestimate you. Next time we meet... I will kill you!" He warned, before he stepped through the portal, retreating from the battle.

Midoriya let out a single sigh of relief... before his arm started stinging. "Ghh!"

"M-Midoriya?!" Asui exclaimed as she rushed to her classmate's side.

"That... that hurt, a lot." Was all he had to say on the matter.

...

"You were able to walk for 15 whole seconds!" Recovery Girl yelled before whacking him upside the head with her cane. "15 whole seconds! Not even one minute! What happened?!"

"... Nomu happened." Midoriya stated, before standing up.

"You're standing again?!"

"I have to report something to All Might and the others. It's important."

"What could be so important that would require you to move again-"

"One for All is evolving."

...

...

"I'll call them in."

...

"It's what?!" All Might asked with shock.

"It's evolving." Midoriya reiterated, "I don't know how or if this is even related to One for All... but while I was reaching out to Asui and hoping I could grab that Nomu, a black tendril launched out of my hand and grabbed the Nomu. I couldn't stop it, so I used the Nomu as a weapon. Regardless of that extraneous information, I got a new Quirk that I didn't copy before."

"All Might, does a Quirk like that sound familiar?" Midnight asked.

"My master didn't tell me anything about a power like that, so it does not." All Might replied, "Anything else about One for All you wish to report?"

...

...

"I talked to the first user."

"W-What?"

"It was unexpected, but somewhat enlightening. He spoke about how One for All got stronger when it's passed on. That a part of the previous user gets added as it's passed on. Which might be how I got access to this new power. But that's yet to be 100% determined." Midoriya said before shrugging, "Regardless that's all I wished to talk about."

"Anything about the Nomus and the League of Villains?" Aizawa asked.

"Nothing much, but Shigaraki is getting smarter." Midoriya stated, "He knew his attack was hopeless so he retreated with his Nomus as opposed to staying and see if he could beat me. Unlike back at the USJ when he left at the last possible moment, leaving behind numerous allies and the Nomu that nearly killed me."

"That's troubling." Principal Nezu muttered.

"Regardless... it feels good to be back." Midoriya muttered, "But I need to do one thing."

"Fine, but note that you have 4 days to prepare for the final exams." Aizawa warned.

"... That's more than enough time."

...

*Dingling*

"Ye- It's you!" The receptionist yelled.

"Yes, is Uwabami here?"

"Y-Yes she's in her break room." She stuttered.

"Excellent." Midoriya said before pushing the button on the elevator to the 50th floor. And after an... excruciatingly slow wait, he made it to the 50th floor.

...

...

*Knock* *Knock*

"Who is it?" Uwabami asked from behind the door.

"... Uwabami?"

The sound of papers flying and high heels hitting the tile was heard before the door flew open, "You're okay!"

"Y-Yeah I am..." Midoriya replied, before rubbing the back of his head, "I was in the neighborhood... and figured I'd... say sorry for causing you so much trouble." Midoriya said with a bow.

...

...

"That's what concerned you?" Uwabami asked, "You got knocked into a coma, you got hurt saving a little girl, and you're apologizing for it?"

"... Yes?"

"Midoriya, what you did was heroic." Uwabami said before sighing, "You know a lot of people want you arrested for your actions."

"... I've heard."

"I'm not one of them." Uwabami added, "Most of the heroes, and definitely the press didn't connect the dots. A mafia that stayed mostly in the shadows, suddenly sprouted up and destroyed everything. I don't know why they needed that little girl so desperately, but I'm glad you rescued her from them."

"... He was using her to make a drug that could erase someone's Quirk."

"W-What?"

"I don't know how, but I have them." Midoriya said, before letting his tongue flop out of his mouth, "You... might want to look away."

Uwabami nodded and turned away... as Midoriya started to gag audibly. "W-What are you-"

"Plagh!" He groaned, as he spat out a small case. "Haah... that... wasn't pleasant."

"W-What?!"

"One of my Quirks is called 'Frog'. It gives me attributes of a frog. Like sticking to a wall, having a long tongue... and allow me to spit up whatever is in my stomach." Midoriya explained, before creating a large bottle of disinfectant and paper towels to wipe down the case, "Somehow the doctors didn't notice this case while they were doing my x-rays. Not that I won't look a gift in the price tag."

"S-So... ghh, that case holds drugs that can erase Quirks?"

"If he's to be believed. I don't necessarily want to test it." Midoriya said as he put the case in his pockets.

"W-Well... you took that and the girl from the villain's hands. That's good." Uwabami said, trying not to throw up at the sight and sounds that were burned into her memory.

"But I caused you trouble-"

"You really didn't." Uwabami said.

"Because of me the internships ended early, so I apologize-"

"It didn't... fine." Uwabami sighed, "If you're so determined to apologize, then help me out with something."

"Anything."

...

"Here's the script for the commercial." Uwabami said as Midoriya took the script too look it over... but something caught his eye.

"What's... twin snakes?"

"Hmm... oh right forgot about that." Uwabami said as she stood in front of him, "This commercial will just about be your graduation from the internship. I intended to do this when it was truly going to end... but it doesn't matter." She explained before extending her hand out to him, "Of course that twin snakes aspect is optional... if you don't want my power that is."

"W-What?" Now it's Midoriya's turn to be confused.

"Needless to say, I was and I'm still impressed. You started out thinking this was a necessity to continue with your classes. But you came back to finish the job even when it's not required anymore. And you're don't look like you're resenting this." Uwabami said, "I'm not going to say you should be my sidekick, I personally believe that it should be up to the heroes in training to decide who they would fit with, not the heroes themselves saying they would fit. And not to toot my own horn... but I think my Quirk will help you along the way." She said before pointing to her snakes, "My Quirk is called Serpentress. It gives me 3 snakes as a part of my hair. The snakes themselves have excellent senses, they can locate where enemies are and where victims are under rubble. They communicate with me telepathically so I will know where they are as well. However they don't have much offensive capabilities."

...

...

"I don't overtly need it."

"... Well that's a shame-" Uwabami said, until Midoriya grabbed her hand.

*Pop* *Pop* *Pop*

"Tss..." And 3 snakes sprouted from his hair.

"But I've grown to respect you... a lot. So I will implement it into my arsenal." Midoriya admitted, before Uwabami's eyes started to sparkle, and she hugged Midoriya tightly.

"That's adorable!"

"D-Don't hug me."

...

*Bzz* *Bzz*

"Whose textin' ya?" Snipe asked.

"A girlfriend...?" Mic teased.

*Thwap*

"Ow! Rude!"

Aizawa rolled his eyes before looking at the text message, a picture. He opened it... to see Midoriya and Uwabami in a picture, with 3 snakes on Midoriya's head. The message said, 'I'll be taking a leave of absence up until the final exam.'

"Daw that's adorable!" Mic cooed, before snatching the phone and uploading the picture to the teacher's group chat. A group chat that is too vile to mention. "And now it's immortalized."

"You're the worst..."

...

"Okay... find them." Uwabami said as she had her interns hide a bunch of radios all over the building. As Midoriya at the top floor, tasked with finding all of them.

...

...

"One's on the 34th floor."

"Right."

...

...

"One's on the 23rd floor."

"Go on..."

"One's on the 13th floor. Another's on the 43rd."

"And the last one?"

...

...

"In your purse, and it's off."

Uwabami chuckled before pulling out the radio. "Impressive... for a beginner. But in a rescue situation they will be underneath piles of rubble, and a lot of loud noises will surround you. They won't be this easy to find... and it won't be this quiet."

"Understood."

"We'll ramp up the difficulty later, for now the camera crew is here, let's get some practice runs in."

"Right."

...

"... Go for it Midoriya." Uwabami urged as Midoriya stepped forward.

"... Hmph!" Midoriya grunted before pointing to the different floors. "32nd floor, crying child and a panicking adult. 24th floor, wounded elderly man. 13th floor, teenager with I assume a broken leg. 10th floor, whimpering puppy. 12th floor, secretary hiding under a table. And 50th floor, man waving for help."

"Got it!" The firefighters yelled as they rushed inside the building, and after a few minutes, brought out the civilians listed by Midoriya.

"Did I miss anything?" Midoriya asked as Uwabami gave a proud smile.

"No, you did perfectly." Uwabami said with a smile, "Thanks for your help she said to the firefighters."

"It's our pleasure Ms. Uwabami ma'am." The Chief Firefighter said, "It's nice to see you've found a successor."

"Heh, I'm not that old to be worrying about a successor." Uwabami commented, "But he's coming along well, had my power for only 4 days and he's already proficient at it."

"That's quite impressive." The Chief added, before wiping his sweaty brow, "Well it's quite late, so we should return to the station, give us a call if you wish to do this again."

"Got it." Uwabami said before looking at Midoriya, "Which means your final is tomorrow right?"

"Yes." Midoriya confirmed.

"Then let's return so you can get some RnR. I'll drop you off at U.A in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan."

...

"What happened to Midoriya?" Ashido asked.

"Dunno, he seemed fine at the hospital, ribbit." Asui replied.

"Now then... Let's begin the last test. Remember, it's possible to fail this final. If you want to go to camp, then don't make any stupid mistakes." Aizawa explained as Iida raised his hand.

"Sir! What about Midoriya?"

"We're here Eraser." Vlad King said, as his class stood behind him.

"And why are these B List Extras here?" Bakugou asked.

"... Let me finish the explanation of the final practical first, then I'll answer any and all questions." Aizawa replied, which made Iida slam his hand back down. "Now, I expect many of you have gathered information and believe you have some idea of what you'll be faced with today."

"We're fighting those big ol' metal robots!" Kaminari exclaimed with excitement.

"Fireworks! Smores! Here we come, camp!" Ashido cheered.

"But... that couldn't be any farther from the truth!" Principal Nezu exclaimed, shocking Ashido and Kaminari as he climbed out of Aizawa's scarf.

"Y-You're not having us fight the robots?" Yaoyorozu asked with surprise.

"Nope! But what you will be fighting..."

*SLAM*

"Is your classmate, Izuku Midoriya."

...

***Last Night***

"Done." Midoriya said as he handed out his day 3 final packet. Principal Nezu skimmed it before stamping an A+ on it. "Congratulations, you've passed the written exam... and now it's time for the final exam."

"Which is?"

"You will be fighting the entirety of 1-A and 1-B."

...

...

"That will be an annihilation. Even with the 4 day coma and the 3 day rehab."

"That may be true, but I'm not grading them based on if they defeat you... but if they do then they deserve to pass." Principal Nezu commented, "No it's a matter of seeing how they would adapt if met with a giant obstacle."

"The giant obstacle, being me?"

"Correct." Principal Nezu confirmed, "Your only task is to make this extremely difficult... but passable. If the students are going to fail it will be by their own faults."

"... Understood."

"Then that is all I have to say on the matter. Do get some rest, it will be a big day tomorrow."

...

"**What?!**"

"We're fighting Midoriya?!" Ashido exclaimed.

"How is that fair?!" Hagakure yelled.

"In this world, there will be villains with an extremely powerful Quirk. Midoriya can attest to this fact." Principal Nezu explained.

"But how can we beat him?!" Mineta exclaimed, shaking in fear.

"That's for you to figure out." Aizawa said before handing Iida a map. "That is a map of the battle field. Study it well. You have 15 minutest to come up with a plan. Your objective is to capture or defeat Midoriya in battle, fleeing won't net you a passing grade since he could wreak havoc on the city. If you want to go to camp, then you better make it a good plan."

...

...

"I expect to see your best." Midoriya said while looking at Tokoyami, Shiozaki, Iida, Bakugou, and Yaoyorozu. "Because I will be giving my best."

"You heard him, get to it."

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: At first I was going to have them fight the teachers again... but after thinking about it, I think this will work better. Izuku was the one who always fights the bosses, all 2 of them but the point still stands. I want 1-A and 1-B to get some experience fighting a powerful enemy.)


	13. Chapter 13

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox!" Midoriya recited as he watched Eri play Star Fox 64 on a little T.V in the monitoring room.

"Izuku, you're on in 5 minutes." Aizawa said.

"Annoying bird! I'm the great Leon!" Eri yelled as she somersaulted over Star Fox. "What the heck?!"

"Yeah, I should go." Midoriya said as he stood up, "I'll be back later Eri."

"O-Oh... umm..."

"What is it?"

"Can you... not hurt Shiozaki?"

...

...

"Eri I don't want to hurt her either, but if I don't then she'll get mad. She'll think I'm going easy on her."

"Oh... so she's a masochist?" She asked which made Izuku's eyebrow twitch.

"Now where... or who did you hear that word from?"

"Umm... a boy with weird purple hair, and a boy with yellow hair and a weird black stripe?"

'I'm going for them the hardest.' Midoriya thought before kneeling in front of Eri, "Don't say that word ever again, it's a bad word. And no, she's not... that word. She just wants to be the best hero she can be, so she'll want me to go all out so she will know where to improve on."

"Ohh... okay." Eri said, looking slightly confused, but understood the basic message.

"Anyway, I'm going to go."

"Never give up!" Eri called out.

...

...

"Trust your instincts."

...

"Tokage, Koda what's the status of the enemy?" Monoma asked through the walkie talkie Yaoyorozu made for everyone.

"He's just standing there... menacingly." Tokage responded.

"Koda said he's mumbling to himself." Shoji responded.

"Birds, Koda is using his power for recon, not bad. No one would suspect random birds."

"Stay focused. Thanks to Shiozaki we know what Quirks he has, and Asui said he has some weird black tentacle Quirk." Yaoyorozu responded.

"T-Tentacle?" Mineta said with a shiver.

"Stop being a pervert, our summer is on the line." Jirou chastised.

"R-Rig-"

_"If you can hear this... get out of the buildings."_

"W-What?!"

*FWOOSH*

Tokage looked up to see Midoriya shooting up into the air, only for him to expand and clench his right fist, and with a massive explosion from his left started to hurtle towards the ground.

"EVERYONE DUCK! HE'S DOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

But it was too late...

*BOOOOOOM*

That punch sent a massive shock wave all throughout the faux city, buildings decimated and crumbled into rubble. And in the middle of the devastation was Midoriya who rolled his neck.

"H-How... are you so powerful?" Tokage grunted as the rest of the students slowly got out of the wreckage.

"Come on heroes... don't you want to stop this villain from destorying any more cities?" Midoriya asked as Iida shot up instantly.

"Of course! This attack only tickled us!"

'Good...' Midoriya thought before cracking his knuckles, "Seven minutes... Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you."

"We'll beat you in six!" Iida yelled as he crouched down.

'He's busting out his Recipro already? That must mean...'

"RECIPRO-BURST!" Iida yelled as he rushed at Midoriya with speeds greater than normal, landing a clean hit on Midoriya.

"Good shit Iida!" Awase yelled.

"You changed your muffler already huh?" Midoriya asked, barely coating his skin with steel in time.

"That's right villain!" Iida yelled, "You gave us 7 minutes to play... well I can use my Recipro Burst for 10 whole minutes!" 'At the cost of losing any and all control... but he does not need to know that!'

'Impressive. But...'

*Whirrrrr*

"Keep him boxed Iida!" Sen Kaibara yelled, his arms and legs spinning rapidly.

'They're working together, good.' Midoriya thought before using Metal Claws and Gyrate as well to intercept his drill, "But a two on one won't be enou-"

*Clink*

"But they aren't alone in this struggle." Yanagi said as she and Kodai stood next to each other. Yanagi tossed numerous pieces of rubble at Midoriya while Kodai grew them. As this was happening, Iida grabbed Kaibara and ran away.

"Try to dodge this onslaught Midoriya!"

Midoriya just took a deep breath and blew out a solid air wall that barely withstood the projectiles. "I don't need to-"

*Fwip*

"You should have." Shoji said as he wrapped his arms around Midoriya's body.

...

...

"This cannot be all planned, you're just jumping in when you see an opportunity correct?"

"... We expected you to dodge not use Tsuburaba's Solid Air. This was slightly improvised."

"I see." Midoriya said before using 50% of One for All to pry himself out of Shoji's grasp, before sprouting his own Dupli-Arms. "But let's see how strong you are."

"I accept your challenge!" Shoji yelled as they locked arms in a test of strength with neither side giving an inch.

'He's contesting with me, even with 50% of One for All. Sure I'm tired from unleashing that attack to remove their possible hiding locations, but that in and of itself is impressive.'

"Thanks for the assist, mon ami!" Aoyama yelled as he aimed a Navel Laser at Midoriya's back, only for Midoriya to drag Shoji in front of the blast. "Ghh!" Aoyama grunted with fear as he moved the laser narrowly out of the way.

"You're learning how to angle your blasts, not bad-"

*Fwip*

"Best pay attention!" Shoji yelled as he gripped Midoriya's arms.

*Pop Pop Pop*

"I am." Midoriya replied as he popped off his arms, "Now I would appreciate it if you gave those ba-"

*Pop*

A lone mushroom sprouted on Midoriya's nose, "... Komori."

"That's my name don't wear it out!" She exclaimed as she sprayed the area with her squirt guns.

"Not sure what the purpose of this is-"

*Thud*

"To distract you duh!" A pile of mushroom yelled as it tackled Midoriya onto the ground.

"Hagakure, you laid on the ground to get mushroomized." He muttered as he flipped her off of him.

"Yup, but it doesn't do much after one use, so I'll let him do all the talking now."

"Who-"

"GRAAH!"

"Shishida!" Midoriya yelled as Shishida, in his beast form shot through the ground and grabbed Midoriya. 'The ground... Honenuki.'

"You're going down!" Shishida yelled as he slammed Midoriya on the ground 5 times before tossing him away like a rag doll.

'His strength is intensified, at the cost of him going feral. One of the main reasons why I skipped his power. Regardless...' Midoriya thought, before he got on all fours and transformed into a dog, "You must be stopped, how about beast against beas-"

"Kerpleh!" Something pink and slimy wrapped around Midoriya's torso as he was flung away, "Can't let you dwindle our forces Midoriya." Asui commented as 37 of them stood in front of Midoriya, and Iida was running laps around them.

"... Seems I underestimated how much of a nuisance it is to fight 39 people at once." He said, as a giant ice wave flew at Midoriya.

"You've underestimated us!"

*SMASH*

"And it seems I overestimated your competence, Shoto Todoroki." Midoriya grunted as he smashed the ice like it was nothing, receiving a death glare as a result.

*Beep* *Beep*

"7 minutes is up. Guess playtime is over." Midoriya said as he spread his arms.

"Stop him!" Kamakiri yelled, gaining the attention of the others, "He's going to use his form!"

"Too late."

*FWOOSH*

"Shit! We need to plan now!" Kamakiri yelled as Midoriya started to transform slowly on purpose to give them time to counter.

"Icyhot, use your fucking fire!" Bakugou yelled.

"No, I refuse-"

"If I fucking fail because your stupid ass decided to be a stubborn bitch, then I will personally beat you until you instinctively use your fire." Bakugou threatened.

"Shut-"

"GUYS!" Kendou yelled, snapping the two out of their argument, "We have NO TIME for in fighting!" She snapped before looking at Shiozaki, "Any other tips we need to know?"

"Nothing we do not already know. He has all of us covered, whether he wants to defeat us through brute force, or use Thirteen's Black Hole and eliminate our projectiles." Shiozaki stated.

"So it's impossible?!" Kaminari yelled.

...

...

Shiozaki's eyes widened with realization, "We're going about this all wrong."

"He's almost done!" Kamakiri yelled.

"What do you mean, we're going about this all wrong?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"He only used a few Quirks during the seven minutes he gave us, he used I believe 7. Out of the 47 he has access to." Shiozaki explained, "And he's transforming very slowly, during the Sports Festival, he transformed in a few seconds, and here he's been transforming for almost a minute."

"Get to the point!" Sero exclaimed as the final hand popped out of it's socket and pieces of rubble started to float towards him.

"We aren't supposed to defeat him by combat, we need to stall him out."

...

...

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

"Bravo, you figured it out." Midoriya commented, "In all honesty, the seven minutes was to see if any of you would have figured out the true intention of the test. Glad to see one of you figured it out..." Midoriya explained, "However, knowing what you need to do, and being able to do it are completely different things." He stated before cracking his knuckles. "So feel free to try, if you wish to pass-"

*Splish*

"Ghh!" Midoriya grunted as some goop hit his eyes.

"I've learned how to lower the stinginess of my acid, so you're blind Midoriya!" Ashido yelled.

"... While I do not wish to ruin your good feelings, but you should have done this before I transformed and activated Jirou's Earphone Jack... being able to hear you all. If anything you made my Earphone Jacks more effective-"

*BOOOM*

"**GAH!**" Jirou and Midoriya yelled as they covered their ringing ears.

"Stop screwing around and fight us!" Bakugou yelled.

"... Fine." Midoriya said before getting in a fighting stance, "I said playtime was over..."

*Fwoosh*

"Meaning, the projectile users are first." Midoriya said as he rushed towards Kodai and Yanagi, "And you two will be the biggest threats to me-"

"Hell no!" Kirishima yelled as he stood in front of them, bracing for the upcoming impact, "I'll protect them!"

*WHAM* *FWOOSH* *SLAM*

...

...

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to protect them?" Midoriya asked, Tsunotori moved in to attack, only for Tetsutetsu to stop her.

"Let him finish." He whispered.

"I thought you wanted to protect them? Be a man and protect those who need your help? If one punch at 30% of my power is enough to stop you... then you won't accomplish much." Midoriya said, before pulling back a punch, "But, it's not my pro-"

*Skid*

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Ashido yelled as her hands started to steam from her acid, "Don't think I'm not willing to hurt you."

*Fwish*

"And don't think I'm not willing to open my eyes, even with your acid coating them." Midoriya replied, activating Erasure, even with the Acid stinging his eyes, and pulling back for a punch, "But I'm glad you jumped in the way, taking out 3 will make my workload easier!"

"NO!" Kirishima yelled as he ran in front of Midoriya's punch, taking the brunt of it to the face, "I-I won't give in!" Kirishima yelled as he pushed against Midoriya's fist, "I'll be a wall! And protect others!"

"Then I'll have to smash that wall!" Midoriya yelled as he pulled back a fully expanded steel fist and prepared to strike.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Kirishima yelled before he clenched his fists and flexed his entire body, "HAAAAAH!" His body grew sharper and more ridged, from his arms, to his chest, to his air and eyes. Every square inch of his body was hardened way past it's limits, as he pulled back a punch of his own. "This is when my Quirk is pushed beyond it's maximum. I call it... Red Riot: Unbreakable!"

"Is that a fact... or mere hyperbole?!"

"HAAAH!"

*WHAM* *Fwoosh*

The impact of their punches sent a mini shock wave, neither side is giving an inch.

...

...

*Crack*

"I apologize Red Riot. But I can't afford to let you continue!" Midoriya yelled as he broke through Kirishima's 'Unbreakable', and sent him flying back.

*Poof* *Rustle*

Only for a clone to appear to catch him. "M-Midoriya?"

"You've done well, if you had faced any one other than me... you would have won most likely."

"S-So does that mean... I'm manly?" Kirishima asked... before passing out.

...

...

"You are already manly, you stubborn fool."

...

"K-Kirishima-"

"Stay focused on the enemy that's in front of you."

"Aah-"

*Whack* *Whack* *Wham*

Midoriya swiftly knocked out Ashido, Yanagi, and Kodai with a swift chop to the neck. Once they fell onto the ground Midoriya created another clone, "Take them to Recovery Girl."

"Got it." Clone Midoriya replied as he lifted the three of them up and walked towards the exit. As this was happening Midoriya created a rag to wipe his eyes.

"Now, 33 remain. Whose next-"

*Shink*

"HAA!"

*Clang*

"I was wondering when you would attempt it Kamakiri."

"You had me scared shit-less when you transformed not gonna lie." Kamakiri said before creating a blade from his chest, "But if I can burn even a few seconds, it's fine with me."

"Admirable... but mistaken." Midoriya replied, before swinging an arm blade at Kamakiri, "Because while we have the same Quirk... I'm more skilled with a bla-"

*FWOOSH* *WHAM*

"Will you all let me finish a statement?!" Midoriya exclaimed as Iida tackled him away with his Recipro Burst.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen villai-"

*Kcchzt* *Kcchzt* *Pew*

...

...

"So 10 minutes is your limit..." Midoriya commented, as Iida threw out a punch.

"I can still fight-"

*Fwip*

"Not very well. You've done a lot with those 10 minutes." Midoriya said before chopping Iida's neck and created a clone. "Take him to Recovery Girl." He ordered as the clone carried Iida away. '34 lef-'

*FWOOSH* *SMASH*

"Did you not listen to me earlier?" Midoriya asked Todoroki, who still used his ice.

"Shut up." Todoroki growled as he sent an ice wave at Midoriya... you can guess the outcome.

"This is wasting time, are you going to use your fire or not?"

"Hell no!"

"Then no point in prolonging this."

*Fwoosh* *Whack*

"Ghh."

*Thud*

"... What a waste." Midoriya muttered as he created another clone, "Take him away." The clone didn't respond as he carried the unconscious Todoroki away, immediately a yellow haired boy jumped in front of him.

"At close range none of the others will get hurt!" Kaminari yelled as he gripped Midoriya's shoulders, "Indiscriminate Shock! 1.3 Million Volts!"

*BZZZT*

...

...

"I can't really fault you too much for doing a suicidal action, considering there are 33 of you left and only 1 villain. But acknowledge that that idea might not be a good one when you become pro."

"Whau?" Kaminari, now brain fried, groaned with confusion.

"You seem to have forgotten... I have your Quirk as well. But you must not have learned that electric attacks won't affect me, in fact electric attacks make me more energized. Like the ability Motor Drive in Pokemon." He said, before knocking him out and having another clone carry him away.

'We're dropping like flies.' Ojirou thought bitterly, before clenching his fists, 'Guess I have to go beyond... Plus Ultra!' "HAAAH!" Ojirou jumped and swung his tail at Midoriya, only for him to block it.

"You're over reliant on standard attacks, you have a tail use it creatively." Midoriya critiqued, as he blocked Ojirou's onslaught.

'Creatively? How do I- Wait... I have an idea.' Ojirou thought as he pulled back for a downward swipe.

"Predictable." Midoriya replied as he dodged the swipe.

*Slap*

"Are you sure?" Ojirou asked as he stood on his hand and spun rapidly, 'I don't know how Ashido does it... but this could help a little bit.'

'Capoeira. That is different and unique, and would work well with his tail being another thing for his opponent to dodge. Impressive.' Midoriya thought before grabbing his tail, making him collapse onto the ground "But you're still stiff, it's clear it was a spur of the moment decision."

"Y-You didn't give me time to practice." He stuttered trying to wiggle his tail out of Midoriya's grasp... and failing.

"But you should." Midoriya said before placing his hand on Ojirou's mouth, pink mist started to flow out. "For now... you've done your part. Now sleep."

*Thud* *Snore*

With Somnambulist, Ojirou fell fast asleep. '... How many was it? Damn it I lost count-'

*Splash*

"L-Let him go!" Bondo yelled as he covered Midoriya's legs with his Cemendine.

"As you wish."

*Fwoosh*

Midoriya threw Ojirou's sleeping body into Bondo. Once Bondo caught his sleeping body Midoriya broke through the Cemendine and rushed at him, "But in a battle of this scale... you should know that casualties are inevitable!"

*Wham*

"Ghh..."

*Thud*

'Down goes Bond-'

*Beep* *Beep*

"... 10 minute warning." Midoriya said before looking at the remaining students, "You have 10 minutes to beat me. If you have any last minute tricks then now would be the best time to use the-."

"Ready?!" Tetsutetsu asked, as Satou in his buffed out form lifted him with ease.

'Zero Gravity with Tetsutetsu's Steel and Satou's strength... that could only mean.'

"Team attack! Hyper Missile Strike!" Tetsutetsu yelled as Satou flung him at Midoriya with all of his might.

*FWOOSH*

"I'll just dodg-"

*Fwoop* *Fwoop* *Fwoop*

"Not if I have anything to say about it Midoriya!" Mineta yelled as he threw numerous balls at Midoriya's legs, rendering him immobile.

'Impressive coordination.'

"HAAH!"

*CLANG*

"But not enough." Midoriya, activating Steel at the last moment, withstood the Hyper Missile Strike.

"W-What?!" Tetsutetsu asked before Midoriya grabbed his floating body.

"And now... time to return to sender!"

*FWOOSH*

"Ha- Haaah! U-Uravity! Take off the gravity!"

"R-Right!" She yelled before touching her finger tips, "R-Release!"

*Thud* *Skiiid*

"T-Tetsutetsu!"

*Fwoosh*

'This Quirk is... really annoying. I see why Shota kept him, regardless of his... habits.' Midoriya thought as he used Black Hole to suck up the balls attached to his legs. "So I'll have to eliminate you quickly-"

*FWANG*

"Special Move! Weldcraft!" Awase yelled as he stood in front of Midoriya.

"If you think this will stop me-"

"I don't, but it will keep your overpowered ass on the ground..."

*WHAM* *WHAM*

"For Shoda to use his Quirk on you." Awase explained as Shoda punched Midoriya in the stomach once, utilizing his Twin Impact to hit him once again.

'Seems they're taking the 10 minute warning to heart, and finally working together. Took a while, but better late than nev-'

"Boom Boom!" Midoriya turned to see Manga Fukidashi, who created two explosions from his speech bubble head right in Midoriya's face.

"Ghh! Okay... this is getting a bit ridiculous." Midoriya muttered as he broke free from the steel bindings and punched Fukidashi in the stomach.

"Blarg!" He groaned... as the word blarg fell onto the ground in the form of a weird slime.

"Now who-"

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled as he stood in front of Midoriya.

"Tokoyami... I was wondering when you would decide to fight me."

"Midoriya. I apologize that our battle took a long time, the others jumped in before me." Tokoyami apologized, as Dark Shadow stood up front, "But I must let you know, that I'm not as weak as I was before."

"I would be very upset if you were." Midoriya said, as he reverted back to his normal form. 'No point in keeping that form up.' He thought as he brought out Dark Midoriya, "Let's get star-"

*Fwong* *Fwip*

"You were distracted, fellow user of the darkness."

"Kurorio, I should have known this was a trap." Midoriya grunted as he elbowed Kurorio's side before flipping him onto the ground.

"Ghh-"

"It would seem that you're like Tokoyami, lacking strength." Midoriya explained before lifting him by the neck, "Until you improve your body you won't succeed with that against anyone else."

*Chop*

"Ghh..." Midoriya knocked out Kurorio, setting him onto the ground before looking at Tokoyami.

"You used my trust for your benefit... not bad."

*Fwoosh*

"I suppose we could fight another time." Midoriya bartered before knocking out Tokoyami, "Now, who is nex-"

*Clank* *Clank* *Clank*

"Surrender Midoriya." Yaoyorozu said, as 3 cannons were aimed directly at Midoriya, "You're powerful, but 3 fully loaded cannons will not be painless."

*Tap*

"Especially since I've softened the ground." Honenuki said, before he removed his foot off of the ground, hardening the ground. 'He can soften the ground since he has my Quirk.' "Hurry Yaoyorozu!"

"Right!" She yelled as she pulled the 3 strings, "FIRE!"

*Boom Boom Boom*

'We got hi-'

*Fwish* *Tsss*

"I commend your plan, if it were used against anyone else it would have worked." Midoriya said, as he melted the cannon balls. 'There isn't much time left... and I believe 9 students haven't done much of anything to fight me. So what are they waiting for-"

*Pew Pew Pew*

Midoriya swiftly turned around to block numerous scales that flew his way.

"Damn it, so close." Tsuburaba muttered, "Guess we should giv-"

*Fwip*

"Solid Air with your Scales. You both used Yaoyorozu and Honenuki's trap to set it up."

*Shink* *Fwip*

"Not to mention Tsunotori has the instincts to attack while I was talking." Midoriya stated, which made the assailant 'eep' with surprise.

"Y-You're supposed to be the villain... why are you giving us advice?" Rin asked.

"If I had the mindset of being the villain and beating all of you... then this exam would have been over 20 minutes ago. YOU are supposed to treat me like a villain, and I'M supposed to make sure you gain something from this." 'And I almost did that job perfectly, if not for a certain someone...'

*Click* *Click*

"Then you should pay attention!" Jirou yelled from behind him.

*Fwip*

As Sero taped Rin out of Midoriya's loose grip. "Do it!"

"Take this Midoriya!" Jirou yelled as she sent a massive sound wave towards Midoriya, who just stood there and took it, not appearing phased. "W-What?!"

'I've known Mic for about 10 years, this is nothing compared to his quote unquote hype moments.'

"Nggh, Monoma! I think now is about time to use that big plan of yours!" Kendou yelled as she expanded her fists.

*Crick* *Crack* *CRACK*

"Got it!" Monoma yelled as he sprouted out from the ground, with metal claws on his hands.

'That's Power Loader's Quirk. If I remember correctly, he can copy 3 for 10 minutes...' He thought while dodging Monoma's swipes, 'But how... Power Loader is not anywhere close to here, and leaving the battlefield results in an automatic fail... unless. Nezu altered the rules... that's so him.' "But only having Metal Claws won't defeat me-"

"I'm, well, AWARE!" Monoma yelled right in Midoriya's face.

'M-Mic's Quirk!' Midoriya pieced together as he covered his ears, 'That's two... but what's the 3rd?!'

"Now fall asleep." Monoma said as he pulled off his sleeve, releasing a pink mist.

'Somnambulist, I should have realized he would have picked that one.' Midoriya thought as he placed a hand over his mouth and nose.

"Kendou, get him to release his hand. If he so much as breathes it in he'll fall asleep."

"R-Right!"

"_5 minutes, best use your time wisely."_

"Grr, what are you guys doing?! We have 5 minutes! Jump in the fight!"

_"I don't think so." _

*Fwoosh*

Midoriya jumped out of the Somnambulist cloud, and created as many clones as he could spare to fight the others, 'They already had their time to shine, It's up to the remaining 4.'

*BOOM*

"Speaking of."

"Get ready you damn nerd!" Bakugou yelled as he used his explosions to spin around rapidly, "I honed this move during my useless internship with Jeanist! I'm coming back for my medal!"

"Actions will speak louder than words!" Midoriya yelled as he pulled back a 50% punch. As this was happening Kendou ran up to Monoma.

"What do we do?" Kendou asked.

"I don't know! He's going to stay up in the air, I can't get him without knocking out all of you with Somnambulist." Monoma explained.

...

...

"I have an idea."

...

"Prepare to die!" Bakugou yelled as he zoomed towards Midoriya, "Howitzer... IMPACT!"

"NOW KENDOU!" Monoma yelled as Kendou threw him at Midoriya.

'... That decision saved me.' Midoriya thought as he let himself free fall.

"Wai-" Monoma exclaimed, before he noticed Bakugou zooming towards him, "Oh... shit."

*BOOM*

"Monoma!"

"That move was risky."

*Fwoosh* *Slam*

"But you had no choice!" Midoriya yelled as he delivered a swift round house kick to Kendou's jaw, knocking her out instantly. "That leaves..."

*Crack*

"Just one." Midoriya muttered as he saw the last combatant remaining. Ibara Shiozaki.

"I'm the last one remaining, but I know all of your secrets." Shiozaki said as she held one of her vines in her hands.

"Be that as it may..." Midoriya muttered as he pulled out his phone, and held it up with Poltergeist, "You have one minute left. Can you defeat me in that time frame?"

"You lack faith in me."

...

...

"Then show me what you can do." Midoriya challenged as Shiozaki rushed forward vine in hand.

'40 seconds.' Shiozaki thought as she swung her vine at her friend, 'If I have one chance to win... I need to wait at the last moment.'

'She's just swinging her vine... she's planning something.' Midoriya thought as he dodged her swings, '30 seconds, she's planning to do something last minute. But what, capture me with all of her vines? She knows I could destroy those projectiles before they hit me, but if one of them manage to wrap around me... looks like I'll have to see what she does.'

'10 seconds, it's now or never.' Shiozaki thought as she launched every strand of hair at Midoriya.

'Knew it.' Midoriya thought as he used Razor Sharp on his arm and began slashing, until in the corner of his eye, a small green ball flew at him. "What?!" A balled up vine unraveled itself and wrapped entirely around Midoriya right before time expired, as a loud alarm stopped all outside combat.

"Izuku Midoriya has been captured." Principal Nezu said into the intercom, "And right when time expired impressive."

*Snap*

Midoriya torn the vine apart and rolled his neck, "Out of everyone... I'm glad you were the one to defeat me."

"... You went easy on us-"

"That's true I'm not going to deny that." Midoriya answered, "But your attack plan didn't have any flaws as far as I can tell. You used your Quirk in an unorthodox fashion, waited for the last possible moment, knew I would get tired eventually, knew all of my powers minus two new ones I obtained recently but didn't use, you trusted your instincts, and above all else... implemented your hobbies into your arsenal."

...

...

"Okay I got all of them except that one." Tetsutetsu spoke out from the silent crowd, as Shiozaki tugged her hair.

"I... got that idea from the video game I was playing." Shiozaki admitted, much to the slight shock of the others.

"Anyway you'll get debriefed at the dorms on how you did, whether or not you did enough to pass and how you can improve and other variables. For now, go to Recovery Girl and get checked out, because I'm not healing any of you."

...

A few hours later, all 40 of the students sat in the common room as Aizawa and Vlad King stood in front of them. "As you all may know, you've succeeded in defeating Midoriya." Vlad King started.

"At the last possible second, but we'll over look that just this once." Aizawa commented, "Now onto the grading system of the exam. A good chunk of your points will come from whether or not you've actually done something in the exam. If you didn't do anything then it would have been an automatic fail. Luckily, all of you did so we won't go down that road."

"However, doing something, and doing something helpful are two different things." Vlad King interjected, "A lot of you have done a lot on your own, Tenya Iida using all 10 minutes of his Recipro-Burst to hinder Midoriya." He explained... which made Iida smile with pride. "You all also set aside your differences to face a common enemy. Tetsutetsu, Uraraka, and Satou, as well as Honenuki and Yaoyorozu are prime examples."

"However..." Aizawa said before glaring at Todoroki, "Refusing to use your full power, even when lives are at stake, is bad." He said which caused Todoroki to open his mouth, "I don't care what you have to say, if this was a real life scenario, even if it was futile, you ALWAYS give it your all, no ifs ands or buts about it. Because you not giving it your all can and will result in lives being lost... lives you could have saved." Aizawa explained, "So while you did something, you didn't do everything you could."

"And everyone else did?"

"Monoma took a Howitzer to the face, Kaminari made himself stupid in a suicide play, Ojirou learned how to use his Quirk in a more creative way on the spot, Aoyama learned how to angle his laser on the spot, Kirishima pushed his Quirk to the extreme, and Tokoyami lied to Midoriya to gain an advantage. Did I miss anybody?" Aizawa asked... which made Todoroki sit down quietly. "You failed the exam... but luckily for you. You're still going to the summer camp."

...

...

"YOU LIED TO US AGAIN?!" Iida yelled.

"Lie is a strong word... I prefer the word 'Rational Deception'." Aizawa said.

"It would be foolish of us to leave behind a singular student while others progress. And besides none of you failed the written exam luckily." Vlad King explained, "However, you did fail Shoto Todoroki, and as such you will be subjected to remedial lessons ON TOP of your training. Hope this serves as a lesson next time."

Todoroki didn't say anything and just walked away. "Anyway, congratulations to the 38 of you who passed-"

"Wait what was Midoriya's exam?" Ashido asked.

"Huh? Oh right... meh doesn't matter."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T MATTER?!" Ashido asked.

"Unless you all want to fight him again, only this time he has to defeat all of you to pass."

"**NO!**"

"Hell yeah!"

"36 to 1, sorry Bakugou." Aizawa replied which made him growl in disappointment. "So with that pointless topic out of the way, here's a list of everything you need for the summer camp, if you're not prepared then that's on you do deal with. Are we clear?"

"**Yes sir.**"

"Then enjoy the little summer vacation you have until the Training Camp."

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: Finally this is done! I honestly didn't expect this chapter to be this grueling... the grueling aspect was honestly figuring out how each student could contribute to this exam. I honestly wanted Tokoyami and Bakugou to fight Midoriya, but as I was writing this chapter... I figured that would be best saved for another time. Now onto Todoroki. Honestly I wanted this to be his character development chapter, but then I realized that since Overhaul is dealt with I figured I'd give this chapter to Kirishima and have him figure out Unbreakable earlier than in cannon. But don't worry, Todoroki will get character development, but not right now. Anyway enjoy this mess of a chapter, hopefully the next one won't be as big of a mess.)


	14. Chapter 14

"Guys I have a great idea!"

"Neutral Air to Forward Smash." Midoriya instructed.

"Right!"

"H-Hey!" Hagakure yelled, feeling dejected that she was immediately ignored.

"What's your plan girlfriend?" Ashido asked, hoping to restore her friend's spirits.

"Well I was thinking we should go out to the mall together to get some stuff!"

"Oh yeah, the last time we all really hung out as a class is after the Sports Festival." Kaminari commented.

"We did have finals, and it didn't feel right having fun while Midoriya was in a coma. Ribbit." Asui added.

"And Todoroki was called back home, he looked really pissed." Mineta commented.

"Well not much we can do about that, what do you say Midoriya?"

"No!" Eri yelled.

"Game! The winner is... Ganondorf!"

"So... close." Eri muttered as she laid on Midoriya's lap in defeat.

"Want to try again?" Midoriya offered as he gently patted her head.

"Yes... but I'm hungry."

"Alright, scoot." Midoriya said as Eri lifted herself off of his lap and followed him into the kitchen.

...

...

"It's weird that that's the same Midoriya who threw a knife at you on the first day." Kaminari commented.

"I know... maybe he finally mellowed out." Ashido responded.

"Mellowed out? More like you finally learned to not annoy him." Satou said, as Ashido gave him a betrayed look, "I'm just saying."

"Well to answer your question Iida, I don't really need anything. And anything I would need, I could just create." Midoriya commented, which made Yaoyorozu gasp with shock.

"T-That would destroy the economy!"

"I think your precious economy will survive if one person cheats it. And besides, it's not like I'm creating endless piles of gold or creating gallons of gasoline. Just random items I need at the moment." Midoriya answered, leaving Yaoyorozu dissatisfied.

"So you will be staying in the dorms then?"

"Correct."

"Then I leave them to you-"

"Because 1-B is going to the mall too." Kendou said as she and most of 1-B came down the stairs, "Well most of us, Yui didn't feel like it. She should be staying in her room for the entire time, only coming down to eat."

"Okay." Midoriya said before carrying two plates with a sandwich and a pile of no name potato chips on each, "She can help herself to Bakugou's food. I certainly have."

"HEY!"

*Snort* I didn't know you had a sense of humor." Kendou said before waving her goodbyes as the 38 students walked out the door, with one Shiozaki lagging a bit behind.

"Don't forget anything Shiozaki." Midoriya commented before he plopped a chip into his mouth, sucking on it to avoid the crunch he despises so much.

"Right, have a good day Midoriya." She said, before leaving the dorms. Leaving the pair to their own devices.

...

...

"So let's continue."

...

...

...

*Grr*

"... I'm hungry." Kodai told herself as she rolled out of her bed and exited her dorm. Kendou told her that only Midoriya and Eri would be in the dorms, and they're in the common room. "I'll just grab an apple and come back."

She descended down the stairs and glanced towards the couch, to see it completely empty and the screen showing Fox looking at the camera while Ganondorf passive aggressively claps.

...

...

Kodai looks around the common room and the kitchen, to see neither Midoriya or Eri. She was completely alone.

"... One round wouldn't hurt."

...

"Are you sure I can?" Eri asked, holding a small figurine of Fox.

"They're just sitting there otherwise. I've already trai-"

"... What's wrong?" Eri asked as Midoriya looked towards the stairs.

...

...

"Follow me, and stay quiet."

"Okay." Eri whispered as she followed Midoriya quietly down the stairs to the common room, as the sounds of control sticks clicking started to grow louder as they slowly walked towards the couch.

"Rising Tackle!"

"So you're a Terry main?"

"GAH!"

*Crash*

"Game! The winner is... Pikachu!" The announcer yelled as Kodai stared at Midoriya with shock.

"He's one of my mains as well, along with Joker and Little Mac."

"... You don't care that I play video games?"

"No. I don't know why I would." Midoriya replied with a shrug, "Why does it matter to you?"

"... My dad and I bonded with King of Fighters and... pretty much everything SNK, and I was really good back then, heck I'm still good now since I picked up one of those Mini NeoGeos on an impulse buy. But I used to get picked on by other girls because I played video games, when I moved I completely changed myself, and now I'm the 'Silent Beauty'."

"I assume that's not a self proclaimed title?"

"Hell no, that's a stupid title. The girls and I were out one day and one of my former classmates and... *sigh* head of my fan club called me the Silent Beauty, Setsuna never let me live it down. But I rather be that than be made fun of."

"Well, considering Shiozaki isn't getting made fun of for playing video games, then I'm certain you won't be."

"But she's Shiozaki, no one can make fun of her, it's physically impossible. How can you know for sure that I won't?"

"We can't, but if they would make fun of you, they would be making fun of Eri, Shiozaki, and myself. And if they do, then that would be a massive mistake." Midoriya commented... which made Kodai giggle lightly. "Anyway, want to play a couple rounds?"

...

...

"Of course."

...

"Man I got nothing out of this..." Tokage muttered.

"Well did you at least got your camping gear?" Komori asked, carrying her bag full of supplies.

"No! Guess I have to go back tomorrow." She said as she opened the door to the dorms, "I hope our Silent Beauty wasn't bored."

"Game! The winner is... Joker!"

"Seems Midoriya didn't stop playin-"

"Dude you completely sauced me! What were those combos?!"

"Wait... was that?"

"Most of it was spontaneous. You didn't let me breath, so I had to improvise."

"Let's check it out." Kendou said as she and the rest of them tip toed towards the common room.

"Yeah, at my best! I'm pretty sure I can't play any better than that." Kodai replied, "But I bet I can beat your ass in King of Fighters 95."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Duh-"

"Yui?!" Kendou exclaimed, which frightened Kodai, "Y-You're a gamer?!"

"Uhh..."

*Fwoop* *Crash*

"No."

"Your telling me... that your best option was to throw my controllers and break a vase?" Midoriya asked as he used Poltergeist to bring it back, "Remember what we talked about?"

...

...

"*Sigh* Yeah, I'm a gamer."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shiozaki asked.

"... I was scared, it's stupid."

"You're right on that aspect." Midoriya interjected, but Kodai kept going.

"Girls during elementary made fun of me for playing video games. So when I moved schools... I basically changed my image. But it gave me that whole 'Silent Beauty' bullshit that I hate sooo much." She admitted, which made Tokage wince, "But after seeing Shiozaki grow to love video games, I felt I could go back to my roots... but I was still a little self conscious."

...

...

*Whap*

"Okay fine..." Tokage muttered, after receiving a back of the head whack by Komori, "I'm sorry for running the 'Silent Beauty' thing into the ground."

"It's okay... you didn't say it in a hopeless romantic way like my old classmates did." Kodai muttered.

"But why would you think we would make fun of you? We don't make fun of Ibara."

"Because it's impossible to insult Shiozaki."

...

...

"That's 100% true, but we're your friends dummy. We've been living together, fighting together, eating together, heck we've seen each other naked! We're not going to turn against you over something as small as liking video games."

"But-"

"Those girls are grade a bitches." Tokage said, before looking at Shiozaki, "Not going to yell at me for swearing?"

"... I'll allow it just this once." Shiozaki said before giving Kodai a smile, "Needless to say, we won't insult you for playing video games."

...

...

"And besides, at least you're not a pervert like a certain purple haired boy." Komori commented, "So anything you do that isn't that is a-okay with me."

"... Thanks guys." Kodai muttered, before giving them a smile, "I'm so happy right now."

"But you need a new nickname since Silent Beauty is retconned. Hmm... how about the Video Game Assassin?"

"Hate it."

"Fatal Player?"

"Some how even worse."

"Stealthy Destroyer?"

"You're on a sharp decline in quality."

...

"We might be able to beat this le-"

*SLAM*

"Midoriya!" Midnight, in her hero costume, sped walked into the dorms and stood in front of the screen.

"You pick the worst time to do this." Midoriya complained looking to the side of her to regain his focus.

"Well I need your help."

...

...

*Buu doo*

"What's the problem?"

"I'm scheduled for an interview today."

"And?"

"It's with, grr... Mt. Lady."

"...I see the glaring problem. But why do you need me?"

"I don't... but do this for your auntie."

*Crash*

...

...

"Oh right... common room."

"YOU'RE AUNTIE?!"

"And time to go, come on Eri, let's leave before they crowd the exit." Midoriya said rapidly, as he picked up Eri and rushed out the door, Midnight walked right behind them and slammed the door. "That was close." Midoriya muttered, as Midnight started shaking, "What's wro-"

"I spilled the secret first. I owe Mic... soooo much money."

...

"So why are we here?" Uraraka asked as she and the rest of the girls in 1-A, minus Tsu and Jirou, stood in Midoriya's room.

"Kodai and Shiozaki are playing video games. I just want to see what the hubbub is about. Jirou couldn't make it because she wanted to see her family, same with Tsu. So it's just the four of us." Ashido commented, "This one looks simple, 'Overcooked'. And it's four player." She told herself as she booted it up and began looking for extra controllers while Hagakure took the controller to start the actual game.

"But should we be doing this without his permission? He will be mad if we ruin something." Yaoyorozu asked slightly nervous, 'The last thing I want is to get on his bad side. After we've patched things up.'

"He's mellowed out, and besides I ran it by Tsu. So long as we... and she stressed this a lot. DON'T touch the first file-"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Hagakure exclaimed as Uraraka, Ashido, and Yaoyorozu looked at the screen, the top file was empty.

"YOU ERASED IT?!"

"I-I DIDN'T KNOW! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"This is bad... this is SO bad!" Uraraka muttered, "C-Can we restore it?" She asked as Hagakure looked all over the screen for the 'Please restore a file so they won't get murdered' button, no such button exists.

"No we can't!"

"W-Wait, we can fix this... all we have to do is beat this game before he comes back." Ashido suggested.

"How long do we have?" Yaoyorozu asked as Ashido shrugged.

"I don't know, but we don't have much time, boot up the game and I'll get the other controllers. If all four of us play it should be easier." She replied as she opened the closet, "What's with this pink sweater?"

"FOCUS!"

"Right!" She replied as she picked up 3 PS4 controllers and ran back, "Let's get started... for our lives."

...

"Nggh!" Midoriya grunted in the passenger seat of Midnight's car.

"What's wrong?"

"My first file senses are tingling. Someone erased my first file." Midoriya grunted, "We have to go back."

"We're going to be late if we do." Midnight answered, "You told Shiozaki and Asui about that rule, so it clearly wasn't them. If I had to guess it has to be one of the girls since Asui holds your spare key. I'm sure they will be interested in something cartoony or something." She inferred, "So relax."

...

...

"I don't think I can relax. But alright." Midoriya replied.

"Good we're here." Midnight said as she pulled up to the news station.

"Speaking of, you didn't explain what this interview is about."

"Oh, the topic is about heroes and sexiness."

...

...

"Why did I expect anything different. So I see why you and Mt. Lady are in this interview."

"Yes, and I'm certain she will try to pull something for publicity."

"She's a rookie hero, so it makes sense that she would do anything to get an edge." Midoriya replied, "So that's why you want me there with you?"

"To either stop me if I get angry, or stop her if she gets too insufferable."

"... Got it. Eri stay on the sidelines okay?" Midoriya asked, as Eri sat in a car seat playing Midoriya's switch.

"Yeah."

...

"Welcome back to your live show. For our next topic, is it really necessary for heroes to dress sexily? Let's ask our very special studio guests what they think." The announcer said, gesturing to his left, "She's the rookie hero who debuted just this year. It's Mt. Lady." Mt. Lady just waved to the camera, "And she's a pro who's currently teaching at U.A High School; the incomparable Midnight!" Midnight posed for the camera, "Thank you so much for joining us! Please, have a seat. Let's start with you, Midnight." He announced as a picture of her debut appeared on screen, "When you first debuted, your revealing outfit caused quite a stir. In fact, it eventually led to the 'Regulations for Exposed Skin in Costumes' bill being taken before the legislature. You're a hero whose sexiness changed the very laws of the country."

'So far so good.' Midoriya thought, before Mt. Lady opened her mouth.

"Her costume's still pretty racy."

'Spoke too soon...'

"Now I rely on ultra-this fabrics. Because of the nature of some people's Quirks, clothing can restrict their abilities. Sexiness isn't just an aesthetic, it's sometimes needed so we can do our jobs well. Besides, what's more attractive than a hero who can get the job done quickly?"

"I think you just like the attention." Mt. Lady stated, which made Midnight's eye twitch.

"What's with you-"

"Midnight stop." Midoriya spoke out from back stage.

...

...

Midnight took a deep breath, "Right, as I was saying, there might be a person out there with a Quirk that relies on how much bare skin is exposed. For example, a mercenary sniper in 2018, who had a Quirk which let her breath through her skin, she nicknamed herself 'Quiet' after a popular video game at the time. Say someone like that aspires to be a hero now a days, due to this act it could put them in danger."

"Wow, that's really knowledgeable of you." Mt Lady praised, "You have a wealth of knowledge, makes sense for someone of your age."

"You-"

"Midnight..."

"Okay, who even are you? Who do you think you are interrupting?" Mt. Lady asked.

'Looks like I'll have to make an appearance.' Midoriya told himself, "Stay seated and keep playing okay?"

"Okay." Eri replied, not taking her eyes off of her the console, as Midoriya walked on stage.

"... Oh I know you." Mt. Lady muttered, "You're that punk kid who defeated the Hero Killer, and destroyed half of a city. I'm surprised you're not behind bars-"

"If we're going down that road, then do I need to pull up how much collateral damage you caused with your Quirk?" Midoriya asked, which made Mt. Lady angry.

"At least I did it legally."

"So you admit to causing collateral damage?"

"It's a part of the job, a job you weren't licensed for."

"And you're not qualified for the job, it baffles me that someone of your attitude and lack of accomplishments even has a license."

"You little bra-"

"You haven't offered a single intellectual response, the only thing you've contributed to this discussion were playground taunts. Taunts that a certain, someone, doesn't have a reason to respond to." Midoriya chastised, making Midnight look down, "But excluding all of that, Midnight is a phenomenal hero who does great work for this country, while being hindered by a pointless law that they had to do to avoid complaints. She's an inspiration to many... and an inspiration to me, so show her the respect she deserves."

...

...

'I love that kid.' Midnight thought, as Mt. Lady smirked.

"Wow, you talk really highly of her... chasing a little young I see-"

"She's my aunt, don't spread such vile rumors." Midoriya said, as Mt. Lady went from confident to shocked. "Anyway I hate to cut this interview short, but I do believe Midnight made an excellent case as to why this bill is a hindrance to public safety, and is nothing but a way to quell civilians who are complaining about 'exposing their precious angels to-"

"And that's all the time we have for today, goodbye!" The announcer said as the camera crew cut off the feed.

"Good, this was a huge waste of ti-" 'I sense... a menacing aura.'

"Who do you think you are?" Mt. Lady asked, glaring at Midoriya, "You're ruining my chances to rise up the ranks..."

"Have you considered... doing your job to gain rank and clout? Being a 'Hero' requires saving people you know."

"You-"

*Tug* *Tug*

"Izuku?"

"What's wrong Eri?" Midoriya asked as he knelt down.

"Can we go home? The Switch is dying."

"You know what? Leaving sounds like a great idea, Midnight?"

"Way ahead of you." Midnight replied as she held out her keys.

"Great, let's leave and... never return."

...

"I-I need a plate!" Yaoyorozu yelled, carrying a full pot of onion soup.

"OH MY GOD THE FISH IS ON FIRE!" Ashido yelled as she blew it out with a fire extinguisher.

"This is so bad..." Uraraka muttered as her character ran in circles, it's very clear stress has taken over.

"Momo! There's a plate!" Hagakure yelled as she placed a plate on the counter.

"I need that potato!" Ashido exclaimed as time was winding down to 0, and they were no where near the goal.

"Serve it Momo you took it out of the plate!" Hagakure yelled.

"Why did I get involved in this?!" Uraraka asked in mass hysteria.

"SERVE IT MOMO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

"A-Aah!"

"SERVE IT! NO MOMO!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Yaoyorozu yelled with frustration with the game and anxiety from Hagakure yelling at her, as the timer rolled down to 0.

"O-Okay w-we got through it, we got 1 star!" Ashido screamed with excitement.

"How did we get a star? We did it..." Uraraka muttered with joy.

*Knock* *Knock*

"You know, you could use the circle button to dash." A voice advised, as the 4 girls turned to see Midoriya standing in the door way.

"M-M-M-M-Midoriya!" Ashido stuttered with fear.

"I see you deleted the first file..."

"I-It was all Hagakure's fault!"

"It... was." She muttered, before kneeling onto the ground, "I... accept any punishment you wish to deal out." She muttered, as Ashido bowed next to her.

"I'm... at fault too."

"I am as well." Yaoyorozu muttered.

"I... kinda wasn't, but I don't want to be a jerk." Uraraka added.

"... Please get up, this is embarrassing." Midoriya muttered as the 4 got off of the ground, "And I'm not mad, this game is short so it won't take me long to beat."

...

...

"So, we were at each other's throats..."

"For nothing, yes." Midoriya answered, "But I appreciate the fact that you were willing to fix your mistake."

"But this game was soo hard!"

"No, your coordination is just terrible. Yaoyorozu cracked under the pressure and bumbled around for half of that stage, Ashido didn't supply herself with necessary ingredients for when the car inevitably leaves, Uraraka... cracked under the pressure and quickly lost her mind, and Hagakure stressed out everyone which made your teamwork fall apart quicker." He chastised as the four of them looked down, "Funny how this game showed you all flaws about yourselves." He stated before he began walking out the door, "I'm going to make Eri lunch, you're free to continue playing now that the pressure of needing to complete it is out the window. I'll just clean up what you missed." And with that... he left, leaving the four still on the floor not moving an inch.

'**... Flaws about ourselves?**'

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: I felt that we needed a little bit of filler before we tackle I-Island. Anyway, a small story about the Kodai bit, I actually have a classmate in college who is a lot like Kodai, quiet and emotionless. However one day like an hour before class, the teacher was out and I saw her playing a Mini NeoGeo on her desk, and she was saucing up the computers. So I figured... what if I made Kodai a SNK gamer, and I did. As for the rest of it, I kinda forgot about Midnight's interview with Mt. Lady, so with some plot bullshitting I shoehorned it in to this chapter. It has Midoriya bonding with Midnight, as well as giving me an opportunity to have someone finally break the first file rule. It was also a way for me to help the girls of 1-A... minus Jirou and Tsu, notice their flaws that they themselves might not have noticed.

So that's about it, the next chapter will be like a day before I-Island, an extremely altered version of the movie, and an extra filler addition, before the Summer Camp and the rest of the plot.)


End file.
